Summer Lovin'
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: AU. No SD6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a Summer romance, or the start of something more? SV. OMFG I finally updated. Cheers to everyone who has stuck with this :
1. Default Chapter

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I thought this fic up when I was walking to work the other morning. I decided that since I know jack squat about LA or America in general, that I was gonna write an Alias fic centred around my little, middle of nowhere town called Mallacoota. (The first reviewer who can tell me where exactly Mallacoota is will get a character based on them in my story). Most of the other characters I'm gonna include are based VERY loosely on people in my town. Names of people have been changed, but the town and places mentioned are basically the same. Anyway's enjoy and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 1**

Seventeen-year-old Sydney Bristow rolled over in bed, slapping her alarm clock before climbing out of bed and hastily dressing. She looked at the clock and sighed. Late again. She really should learn not to hit the snooze button every time the alarm goes off. Sighing she pulled her riding boots on roughly tied her hair out of her face. Tip toeing out of her room she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out onto the veranda. Picking up her horses headstall and lead rope, from where she'd left it last night, she rushed down the stairs and began to walk the one and a half blocks to her horse paddock. Finishing the last of her apple she walked up to the gate calling her horse as she entered the paddock "Gremlin, come on boy." Her chestnut horse looked up and began to trot over to her. Throwing the lead rope around his neck, she slipped the headstall on and offered him her apple core. Gremlin eagerly took it and Sydney lead him out of the paddock. She fastened the lead rope to itself, creating a pair of reins before jumping effortlessly onto his back. She clicked her tongue and Gremlin began to walk off towards her house. 

She stopped in her backyard and tied Gremlin to the hayband that was hanging from one of the trees. Sydney walked into the room where she kept her horse gear and came out carrying her brushes. She quickly brushed her horse before retrieving her saddle, bridle and martingale from her tack room. Gremlin stepped back as Sydney fasten the martingale around his neck and placed the saddle on his back. She quickly tightened the girth and stretched out his legs. Finally she picked up her bridle, threw the reins over his head and slipped the bit into his mouth. She tightened the throat lash, noseband and drop noseband before threading the reins through the rings on the martingale. Satisfied that her horse was ready to go, she pulled the stirrups down and mounted, glancing at her watch. 6:45. Clicking her tongue she rode out of the yard urging her horse into a canter as she headed towards her friends house.

Becky was waiting at the top of her driveway for Sydney to arrive. "Sorry I'm late" she yelled as she cantered toward her friend. Syd slowed Gremlin to a walk "That's ok Syd, lets get going though, I have to work at ten."

"Me too. Where did you wanna go anyway?" 

"I thought we could go out to Betka Beach. We've got time don't we?"  
"Yeah. Gremlin will love a swim. Wouldn't ya boy?" she said as she rubbed his neck. 

"I reckon Diamond would as well." Becky replied. The two of them headed out towards Watertrust Road. They turned down the gravel road and began to canter across the rough surface. When they reached 'Harwood' they slowed to a walk again. "I can't believe its nearly Christmas" Sydney said. 

"Me neither, we're gonna be over run with tourists in a few days then, some of them are so rude."  
"I know what you mean. They drive me nuts. I'm so glad that we can go riding in the morning though."

"I agree." Approaching the firebreak they turned left and started down the track at a trot. About fifteen minutes later they turned onto the Casuarina walking track, following it out to Betka Road. Checking for traffic, they crossed the road and began to trot along the Heathland track. After a while they began to canter and when they reached the end of the track they turned sharply and cantered a short way along the gravel road before slowing to a walk. Syd and Becky rode past the picnic area and onto the shore near the Betka River. They cantered the horses along the shoreline until they reached the beach. They rode around the beach for, trotting and cantering in and out of the water for while. Sydney slowed Gremlin to a walk and checked her watch. 8:25. "Becky, we better head back." Becky nodded and the girls headed back towards home. 

Sydney arrived back at home at 9:30. She quickly unsaddled Gremlin, hosed him down and rode him back to the paddock. She let him go and ran back to her house. When she got home she had fifteen minutes to get ready for work. Discarding her wet clothes, Sydney jumped in the shower and emerged minutes later, dressed for work. Quickly throwing her mobile phone, wallet, swimmers and towel into her bag, she rushed into the kitchen and found her mother standing there. "Mum can you take me to work please?" she asked. Laura shook her head at Sydney and picked up the car keys. Laura dropped Sydney off at the Café and headed back home. "Morning everyone" she called as she entered. 

Sydney and Becky finished work at four o'clock. They went to get changed into their bathers before heading to the beach. Syd and Becky walked out to Bastion Point where they met up with Becky's boyfriend Brian and their other friends Aimee and Megan. The five of them stayed at the beach until almost sunset, swimming and watching the surfers. Sydney and Becky walked back up to Syd's house on Mirrabooka Road to watch movies. "Syd, do you have the day off tomorrow?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yep, did you wanna go riding before it gets too hot and then we can go knee boarding or something like that?"

"Sure, haven't been knee boarding in ages. Should we see if Aimee or Megan want to come?" Becky nodded. Sydney picked up her mobile and sent a text message to Aimee. Seconds later Syd's phone began to play a bizarre tune. Syd picked it up and read the message. "Yeah, she's gonna come, Megan's goin to Merimbula tomorrow but Aimee said she'd met us at Karbethong at 11:30." 

"Awesome, I just hope there ain't too many people out on the lake tomorrow."

"Me either, it sucks when there's heaps of people out, we should go to Dorron's Bight, there's never anyone there."

"Good idea." Laura walked into Syd's room and told the girls that dinner was ready. They both got up, collected their dinner and went out onto the veranda to eat. From Sydney's balcony you could see most the lake, the town and all the way out to sea. It was a warm night and the girls sat out there until the sky was pitch black.

 The next day Sydney and Becky went out riding early. They went out to pony club and practised their show jumping and cross-country. Sydney had been attempting the 'Devils Ditch' and Gremlin stopped suddenly, throwing Sydney over his head. Alarmed, Becky cantered over to her friend, who was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe. Becky jumped off Diamond's back and sat next to Syd, who was attempting to sit up. "I shouldn't have done that, man that hurt."

"Are you ok Syd?"

"Yeah, just a bruise or two, I'll be ok. I'm gonna try that again."

"Your mad, just have a bit of a rest."

"No, I wanna do this, I can't let him get away with stopping. I'll be fine." Sydney mounted Gremlin once again and turned him around so she could approach the jump again. This time she cleared it successfully and continued to ride around the course. Becky watched in amazement at Sydney's determination, she could tell that Syd had been hurt when she fell, yet she continued on. Sighing, she turned Diamond and trotted back into the jumping arena. 

Sydney arrived home at 8:30. She unsaddled Gremlin and hosed him down thoroughly before scrapping the excess water off his body. Sydney grabbed some food for him before taking him back to his paddock. She dumped the food into his feed bin and checked his water. Upon returning home Sydney grabbed her tack from where she had left it and carried it upstairs, leaving it on the veranda, so she could oil it. She grabbed a drink of juice from the fridge and began to clean and oil her tack. About half an hour later Laura interrupted her "Morning Syd, I thought you were going riding with Becky?" 

"Already been, we wanted to have a bit of a break, we're going knee boarding with Aimee later."

"Ok then, be careful."

"We will."  
"So how was your ride?"

"I fell off doing the Devils Ditch but I got him over it the second time."

"That's good, are you ok?"

"A couple of bruises but I'll be fine. Where's Dad?"

"He's at work already. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Sure, if you want." Laura nodded and went into the kitchen to cook them some breakfast. She returned fifteen minutes later with two plates of pancakes. She slid one in front of Syd and after they had finished eating Laura began to help Sydney clean her tack. 

Syd arrived at Karbethong jetty shortly before 11:30. She had taken the shortcut across the paddocks, to save time. When she arrived Aimee was already waiting there. Becky arrived a little bit later with the boat and once the boat was in the water they headed off to Dorron's Bight. Sydney was the first one in the water, as she pulled her t-shirt off Becky and Aimee noticed the large bruise that had formed on her side. "Nice bruise Syd, what happened?" Aimee asked.

"I fell off Gremlin this morning. He refused the Devils Ditch." Aimee nodded. Syd checked that the towrope was attached securely before she threw the board into the water and jumped in after it. She positioned herself on the board and Becky restarted the engine. She began to move forward slowly and after a few seconds Becky sped up. They each took turns in the water and after a couple of hours they drove the boat on shore and had lunch. Once they had eaten, they knee boarded for a couple more hours before heading home, exhausted. 

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Tell me what you thought. Was it good or bad? I'm gonna post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review. LOL Alyce :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I thought this fic up when I was walking to work the other morning. I decided that since I know jack squat about LA or America in general, that I was gonna write an Alias fic centred around my little, middle of nowhere town called Mallacoota. (Congrats to kay10197 who was the first to tell me where Mallacoota is. Its about halfway between Sydney and Melbourne, on the coast, East of Cann River. Most of the other characters I'm gonna include are based VERY loosely on people in my town. Names of people have been changed, but the town and places mentioned are basically the same. The house that Syd lives in is a variation of my old house on Mirrabooka Rd. the way I describe it is better than what it was when we lived there, it wasn't built properly and when there was strong winds it felt like the house was gonna collapse. Thankfully we sold it and are living in town now. This chapter is set the day after Boxing Day. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 2**

Sydney sighed as she looked out towards the street. Tourists had started arriving yesterday and they were run off their feet in the cafe. The town was so packed that you could hardly move because of all the people. She started work at 8:00 that morning and wasn't likely to finish until later that evening. Becky was working today as well, that was Sydney's one consolation, she had someone to talk too. Right now they were both taking a break, sitting at one of the tables inside, having a snack. "I wish I was at the beach" Becky said.

"Oh yeah, it's too hot to work."

"Defiantly, is your dad working today?"

"What do you think? When I got up this morning he'd already left for Merimbula."

"I thought he was working at the Mallacoota office today?"

"Wishful thinking, he had to go to the Merimbula office, wasn't real happy about it either."

"I can imagine. What's your Mum doing?"

"Cleaning the house today, she's on holidays remember."

"I totally forgot about that."  
"She teaches you Beck, you should remember. Anyway Dad said something about friends coming down, I dunno, I wasn't really listening."

"Lucky you, at least you'll be working."

"Dad's friends drive me crazy, they're boring and they bring their little kids down with them, so I have to literally lock my door to keep their sons out of my room."

"How old are they?"

"Like fourteen and ten." At that moment Sydney noticed a guy walk through the door. She smiled at him and he approached the table where Syd and Becky were sitting. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" Syd replied cautiously.

"May I?" the guy asked pointing to the empty chair.

"I guess" she replied.

"I'm Michael Vaughn."

"I'm Sydney Bristow and this is my friend Becky Davis."

"Beck" a voice called. Becky turned around and saw Brian, her boyfriend, approaching them "Excuse me" she said as she got up and went over to Brian. Sydney returned her attention to the guy sitting across from her. "Um, look Sydney, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Sydney looked shocked "Sure, I'd love too. When's good for you?"

"How bout tonight, if it's alright."

"Um, yeah. I'm working till about six, if you wanna meet me here then, we could go somewhere, I don't know where though."  
"Sure" he said, a smile on his face "That'd be great. I'll see you then."

"Ok, see you then." Vaughn got up and left Sydney sitting there. Moments later, she got up and grabbed Becky, "We better get back to work."

"Yeah, your still coming to my house for dinner aren't you Brian?" Becky asked as she got up.

"Yep, I'll pick you up here about six?" Becky nodded in reply and walked back behind the counter with Syd. "So, what's with you and that guy?" Becky asked her friend.

"We're going out tonight, he's coming to get me after work."

"He's cute."

"Oh yeah."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I dunno." A customer cut their conversation short, and both of them began to concentrate on work. 

At six o'clock the café was still busy but their boss allowed Sydney and Becky to go home, since they had been working since eight am. Relieved, both girls grabbed their belongings and walked out the front door and onto the still crowded street. Becky automatically spotted Brian and walked off towards him, waving goodbye to Syd, "See you tomorrow morning."  
"For sure." Syd replied, they were both required at work at ten the next day. Sydney stood on the street looking for Vaughn but didn't see him. She was just about to start walking home when she spotted him, holding a bunch of flowers. Flashing him a smile Syd walked up to him "Hey Michael."

"Hey Sydney."

"So, where are we going?"

"Well" he began "I took the liberty of ordering Chinese takeaway for us and I thought that we could go somewhere and eat. What do ya think?"

"Yeah, where did you wanna go?"

"I dunno, I don't really know much about this place."

"We could go to Captain Stevenson's Point, its nice there."

"Lets do that then, we better go and get the food. Here." He said as she handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. Do you know where Captain Stevenson's Point is?"  
"Wouldn't have a clue, can we walk there, cos if not we can pick up my car."

"No we can walk" Sydney told him as they entered the takeaway. They collected their food and a bottle of soft drink, and began to walk through the camp park towards Captain Stevenson's Point. "Your right, it is nice here" Michael said as they sat on the grass, overlooking the lake. "Yeah, this is one of my favourite places." They began to eat and after a while Michael spoke "So, Sydney, tell me about yourself."

"Ok, I'm seventeen and I've lived here for ten years. I live with my Mum and Dad. I'm an only child and I love to horse ride. What about you?"

"I live in Brighton with my Mum, Dad and little sister. I'm eighteen. I love playing hockey. What do your parents do?"

"Dad's an accountant and Mum's a teacher. What about yours?"

"Mum works in an office and Dad works for the Government."

"Explains why you live in Brighton then."

"I guess it does."

"How long are you here for?"

"Dad's here till January 2nd, Mum and Libby are here till January 6th and I'm here as long as I want."

"Really."

"Yeah my mate Eric Weiss is meant to be coming for New Years but I'm not sure if he'll come. What are you doing for New Years?"

"Dunno, probably going to the beach with Megan, Aimee, Becky and Brian."

"Would you like to go to the beach with me on New Years."

"Sure, that'd be great." Sydney looked over at Michael and noticed him moving slowly towards her. A split second later their lips met. Michael pulled her closer and tangled his hands in her hair; Sydney wrapped her arms around him and buried one of her hands in his hair. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away, breathing heavily. Sydney looked at him shyly and a moment later they were kissing again. They were interrupted by a female voice "Hey Michael." He pulled away and looked up to see his fifteen-year-old sister, Libby, standing there. "Libby, what do you want?" 

"I just saw you and I thought I'd say hi."

"Well hi."

"Who's this Michael? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Libby, this is Sydney, Sydney, this is my sister Libby."

"Hi Sydney" Libby replied cheerfully.

"Hey Libby" Syd looked at her watch and realised that she better get home, since she had to work in the morning. "Michael I better go, I have to work in the morning."

"I can give you a lift home if you want."

"Um, sure, that'd be great." They packed up their rubbish and dumped it in a nearby trashcan and headed off to where Michael was camping. Libby followed them, watching as Sydney and Michael held hands. She smiled to herself before leaving "I'm going to see Ashley and Tarni. See you guys later." They both waved to Libby and continued up the dirt road to the Vaughn's campsite "Who are Ashley and Tarni?"

"Libby's friends, they come camping here every year." Sydney nodded. "Here we are." Sydney and Michael walked off the road and into a campsite "I'll just grab my keys."

"Ok" she replied, as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Sydney heard voices inside the tent and assumed he was talking to his parents. Moments later three people emerged from the tent "Sorry Syd, they insisted that they meet you."

"That's ok."

"Syd this is my mother Bridgette and my father William. Mum, Dad, this is Sydney Bristow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sydney" Bridgette replied.

"Yes, a pleasure" William added.

"Likewise" Sydney replied sweetly. 

"Ok, Mum, Dad I'm just going to take Sydney home now, I'll be back soon." William and Bridgette nodded. Sydney and Michael climbed into his car and he started the engine. "So, where are we going?"

"Mirrabooka Road, do you know how to get there?"

"I think so."

"Go into town, round the roundabout, take the first road to the right, take the next left and then follow that road straight up the hill and I'll tell you when to stop."

"Ok, I've got that" he replied as they headed down the main street. A few minutes later they reached the top of Mirrabooka hill. They drove along the road until Sydney pointed to a house "In there." Michael pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. "Do you wanna come in and meet my parents, its only fair since I met yours."

"Um sure" Michael replied nervously. He turned the engine off and climbed out of the car. Sydney led him around the back and they climbed the stairs onto the veranda. They walked through the door at the top of the stairs and found Jack and Laura talking in the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"Syd, your home, I was wondering where you got too."

"Mum, Dad there's someone I want you to meet. This is Michael Vaughn. Michael, this is my parents Jack and Laura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Michael" Laura replied cheerfully, Jack eyed him suspiciously before shaking his hand. "Hello Michael." 

"Hi. Look Syd I should get back." Sydney nodded.

"I'll walk you out." She put her bag and the flowers Michael had bought on the table before following him down the stairs. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Becky and I are going horse riding before work, you could come if you want."

"What time are you going?"

"6:30. We have to work at ten."

"I don't have a horse."

"You could borrow Gem."

"Who's Gem?"

"My other horse and you could borrow my boots if you wanted."

"Do you have to go so early?"  
"Yeah we're working at ten. Come on, I reckon you'd like it."

"Ok" he said after a moment. Sydney smiled in satisfaction. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Sydney melted into him and threaded her arms around him. Eventually they broke away, "I'll see you in the morning, what time?" 

"6:00, we have to get the horse's ready and then meet Becky at 6:30." Michael nodded, "I'll see you then." He placed another quick kiss on her lips before climbing into the car and driving away. Once he was out of sight Sydney walked back inside. She picked her things up from the table and dropped the bag in her room and took the flowers to put them in water. "So" Laura began "Where did you meet him?"

"He came into the café today and asked me out to dinner. We had a picnic at Captain Stevenson's Point."

"How old is he?" Jack asked.

"Eighteen, he lives in Brighton with his parents and little sister. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm going riding with Becky and Michael in the morning. Good night." 

"Night" Jack and Laura replied, as they watched Sydney walk up the hall to her room.

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? Review and let me know. LOL Alyce :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I thought this fic up when I was walking to work the other morning. I decided that since I know jack squat about LA or America in general, that I was gonna write an Alias fic centred around my little, middle of nowhere town called Mallacoota. Most of the other characters I'm gonna include are based VERY loosely on people in my town. Names of people have been changed, but the town and places mentioned are basically the same. The house that Syd lives in is a variation of my old house on Mirrabooka Rd. the way I describe it is better than what it was when we lived there, it wasn't built properly and when there was strong winds it felt like the house was gonna collapse. Thankfully we sold it and are living in town now. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Sydney was woken by the loud buzzing of her alarm clock. Groaning, she got out of bed and hastily dressed. She made her way out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice and a piece of fruit. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:45. She still had fifteen minutes before Michael was due to arrive. Finishing her drink, Syd walked out the door and down the stairs. She opened the door under the house and retrieved her horse gear. Hunting around, she found Gem's tack and set it outside next to Gremlin's. A little before six Michael pulled into the driveway. Sydney heard his car pull up and emerged from the tack room. Michael came around the back and greeted Sydney with a quick kiss before she tossed a pair of riding boots at him "These should fit, their my spare ones." Michael nodded and pulled the boots onto his feet "Perfect" he exclaimed. Sydney smiled at him before picking up her headstalls and motioning to Michael that the paddock was this way. As they walked out onto the road Michael grabbed Sydney's hand in his own. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. They approached the paddock and Sydney called out to the horses "Gremlin, Gem, come on guys." Michael looked on in amazement as two horses came trotting up the fence. Syd slipped the headstall on Gem before handing her lead rope to Michael. Once he had a hold of Gem, she put her headstall on Gremlin. They led the horses out of the paddock and Sydney fastened the lead ropes around the horse's neck, creating reins for them "Do you want me to give you a boost?" Michael looked at her strangely "A boost?"

"Yeah, onto her back."

"I guess, can you lift me?"

"Sure." Sydney indicated to him that he needed to bend his left leg. "Ok on the count of three, one, two, three" when she reached three she propelled Michael onto Gem's back "There ya go, comfortable?"

"Yeah, she won't take off on me will she?" he asked nervously.

"Gem won't, Gremlin might, that's why I'm riding him."

"How are you gonna get up?"

"I can jump." He looked at her surprised before she jumped effortlessly onto Gremlin's back. "How come you can do that?"  
"A lot of practise, it took me a while, he's a bit bigger than Gem." Michael nodded. Sydney clicked her tongue and Gremlin and Gem started to walk off towards Sydney's house.

A few minutes later Sydney and Michael stopped the horses in Sydney's backyard. She slipped off Gremlin's back and tied him the tree. Michael mirrored her actions and slid easily off Gem's back before Sydney tied her opposite Gremlin. "What next?" he asked. Sydney looked at her watch "Well its 6:10, we don't have time to give them a proper brush, so I think we'll just brush the girth point and saddle them up." Michael looked at her confused "I'll show you where." Sydney indicated to a spot behind Gem's front legs "Brush there and I'll pick out her feet for you." Michael obliged and brushed behind her legs "Do you want me to do your horse as well?"

"Sure, thanks" Syd replied as she picked out Gem's feet. Once she had finished picking out her feet, Sydney began to saddle Gem for Michael. She placed the saddle on her back and tightened it before slipping the bit into Gem's mouth and fastening the bridle. Michael watched as she finished saddling Gem, and quickly picked out Gremlin's feet before saddling him. Once she had finished saddling the horses Sydney grabbed two helmets, passing one to Michael. "Can you mount her alright?" she asked him. 

"I think so, you put your foot in here" he said pointing to the stirrup "and sorta lift yourself up." Sydney nodded.

"First, you have to check to see if your stirrups are the right length, you do that by putting you fingers on the buckle, they're the right length if the stirrup iron sits under your armpit." Michael did as he was told and surprisingly the stirrups were the right length. "I guessed right then" Sydney said smiling "I adjusted them when I got the saddle out this morning. Now climb aboard." He obliged and a moment later he was sitting comfortably in the saddle. Sydney disappeared into the tack room and returned carrying a crop "For me, I've been having some trouble with him." She mounted easily and the two of them headed up the driveway side by side, riding towards Becky's house. 

Sydney and Michael arrived at Becky's house shortly after 6:30. When they stopped at the house Becky was having trouble with Diamond, who was in a fidgety mood. "Hey Beck, you want some help with Diamond?" Sydney called.

"Nah Syd, I'll be ready in a minute" came the reply. While they waited for Becky Sydney rode up next to Michael and leaned over to kiss him gently. He deepened the kiss, they were interrupted by Becky clearing her throat "I'm ready when you guys are."

"Ok, lets go" Syd replied. Becky nodded and mounted Diamond before the three of them rode out of the driveway. "Where do you wanna go today?" Sydney asked.

"Why don't we go out Watertrust and ride through the firebreak?"

"Yeah sounds good, is that ok Michael?"

"I guess, I don't really know where you're talking about so it's fine by me."

"You'll see where we mean." The three of them rode out towards Watertrust Road, talking the whole time "You should have seen Libby's face when I told her I was coming horse riding this morning, if looks could kill I'd be dead."

"Really?" Syd asked.

"Oh yeah, she's totally into horses but she's never been riding."

"I could take her one day if she wants" Sydney told him.

"She'd love that, I'll mention it to her."

"You guys wanna have a trot?" Becky asked.

"I guess, you wanna have a trot Michael?" he looked kinda confused and scared "Its ok, Gem won't hurt you."

"Ok" he said. Becky and Sydney clicked their tongues and the three horses began to trot. "Michael, you rise like this, up and down, up and down. Its more comfortable." By the time they were halfway down Watertrust Road Michael had gotten the hang of it. "Guys, if you don't mind, I'm just going to have a canter" Sydney said. 

"That's ok" Becky replied, she looked at Michael "Gem won't take off after her." Sydney urged Gremlin into a canter and sped down the roads surface. With Sydney gone it gave Becky and Michael a chance to talk "So, Michael, where are you from?"

"Brighton." 

"Cool."

"How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"How long have you known Syd?"

"Since" Becky was interrupted by a loud yell, Gremlin had thrown Sydney off and he was bolting back towards them. Immediately Becky kicked Diamond into a canter, while Michael looked on in terror. Becky caught the runaway horse and began to lead him towards a very pissed off looking Sydney. "Syd, what happened?"

"We were cantering along and I was slowing him down, when he bucked."

"Are you ok?" Michael asked concerned. 

"I'll be fine" Sydney smiled "That hurt." She looked at her arms and saw that they were covered in grazes from where she'd hit the gravel and skidded slightly. Sydney also had a graze on her cheek, despite her injuries Sydney re mounted Gremlin, once on his back she motioned for them to continue. Becky took the lead and Sydney rode beside Michael. He reached across and took her hand, rubbing it soothingly. 

The rest of the ride passed without incident and when Sydney and Michael arrived back at her house there was another car in her driveway. Sydney rolled her eyes "Great, Dad's friends are here." They rode into the back yard and dismounted. Sydney showed Michael how to unsaddle Gem. Once the tack had been removed from the horses, Sydney and Michael walked Gem and Gremlin back to the paddock. They let them go and walked back to the house. As they reached the house Michael announced "I better head back, let you get ready for work."

"Stay, have breakfast with us. Mum won't mind and Dad would've left for work already." Michael thought about her offer for a second 

"Ok, I guess breakfast would be nice." Sydney smiled and reached up for a quick kiss. Together, they climbed the stairs and entered the house. "Hey, I'm home." Laura heard Sydney call and emerged from the kitchen "Hey Syd" she spotted Michael "and Michael. It's nice to see you again. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes thanks Mum." Laura noticed the graze on Sydney's cheek and the ones that lined her arms, and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'what happened?'

"Gremlin threw me on Watertrust Road." Laura nodded in recognition. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower if you don't mind?" Michael nodded and gave Syd a quick kiss before she headed off in the direction of the bathroom. After Sydney left Michael stood there nervously "Do you want a drink Michael?" he nodded "Come with me, don't worry I won't bite, Jack might but he's at work already." She showed him a chair and went into the kitchen, pulling a carton of juice from the fridge "Juice?"

"Yes please." She poured him a drink and had just sat down at the table with him when their guests came trudging up the stairs. The five if them wandered into the dinning area and Laura introduced them to Michael "Michael Vaughn, this is Hank and Tamara and their three children Martin, Daniel and Sally. Guys this is Michael Vaughn." 

"Hello" Michael replied politely. They nodded in recognition. 

"Who's hungry?" Laura asked "I've got pancakes."

"Yes please" a voice yelled. A moment later Sydney appeared from down the hall, seeing the Jones family she walked over to Michael and kissed his forehead softly. He reached his right hand up and began to stroke her cheek where she'd grazed it; he positioned himself on the chair so Sydney could sit on his lap, before pulling her down. Once seated in his lap Sydney leaned towards him and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They broke away after Laura placed a large plate of pancakes in front of them. Sydney was about to start eating when Hank asked her "What happened to your arms and face Sydney?"

"I fell off Gremlin this morning, landed on gravel" she turned to Michael "Can you give me a lift to work?"

"Sure, what time are you starting?"

"Ten."

"Ok, I've gotta go into town anyway." Sydney slid off Michael's lap and onto a chair, so they could eat. 

After they had finished their breakfast, Sydney led Michael up to her bedroom. As they left the room Tamara asked "How long has she known him?" 

"She met him yesterday, they went out last night."

"And he stayed here?"

"No, he went horse riding with Syd and Becky this morning."

"She only met him yesterday and your gonna let them go to her room alone?"

"Yeah, I trust Sydney to make her own decisions. She's not stupid." Meanwhile, Sydney and Michael were in her room, sitting on the bed. Sydney had put a CD on before sitting next to him. He pulled her towards him and they began to kiss. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt and began to rub circles on her back. She moaned softly and he continued to rub her back. Sydney had one of her hands buried in his hair and the other was playing with the hairs on his neck. Michael lay her down on the bed and began to kiss her stomach, slowly lifting her shirt up. She giggled and after a moment she stopped him "I don't think we should, you know. I wanna wait." 

"That's fine, I won't do anything you don't want to do." Sydney smiled and leaned into kiss him again. Once they broke the contact, she looked at her clock it was 9:50 "We better go, I'll be late for work." He nodded and stood up, taking her hand in his own. Sydney picked up her bag and the two of them walked out to the dining area where Laura was sitting with the Jones's. "I'm going to work now, I'll see you tonight." 

"Bye sweetie" Laura replied. Sydney and Michael headed down to the car and he drove Sydney into town, dropping her off at the café. "Do you wanna go out later?" he asked before she climbed out of the car. "Yeah sure, I'll go to your tent when I'm finished work."

"Ok, I'll see you later" he replied before gently kissing her lips. Sydney climbed out of the car and walked into work.

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? Review and tell me. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. This fic is so easy to write and I'm having fun doing it, hope you guys enjoy it. As always review and I'll update ASAP. LOL Alyce :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Quickly in response to a review I received for chapter 3, I guess Syd and Vaughn's relationship is moving kinda fast, but In Mallacoota its not uncommon for people to meet someone at a party, sleep with them that night and then hook up with someone else the next night. While Sydney isn't one of those people she _really _likes Michael and vice versa. I hope that sorta explains it a little for you. I will try and update A Not So Simple Life and Three Little Words ASAP. I have the next chapter for Three Little Words written and will post it with this, I decided that since I enjoy writing Three Little Words, I'll update it whether its reviewed or not. I'm starting school on the 19th so updates may take a little longer (remember I'm in Yr 12 this year), so I apologise in advance. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think (Kay10197 will be in this chapter.) Ok, here it is chapter 4… enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

It was New Years Eve and Sydney and Michael were going to the beach with Megan, Aimee, Becky, Brian, Eric and Kay (Eric's girlfriend). Eric and Kay arrived in Mallacoota on New Years morning. When they pulled up at the Vaughn's campsite, they were surprised to find that Michael wasn't there. "Hey William, Bridgette. Where's Mike?" Eric called as he climbed out of the car. "Hey Eric" Bridgette replied, as she emerged from the tent "He's in town, having lunch with Sydney. He said he'd be back around one, if you want to wait."

"No thanks Bridgette, where in town is he? I'm sure we could track him down."

"Café 54. Sydney works there."

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you later. Bye." 

"Goodbye Eric." Eric walked over to where Kay was standing and took her hand in his as he led her towards town "Mike's at Café 54." Kay nodded and leaned her head on Eric's shoulder as they walked down the busy road. 

Meanwhile Sydney and Michael were sitting on the bench outside the supermarket, talking. They'd seen each other everyday, since he arrived and never ran out of things to talk about, right now they were talking about the beach party that night. "Do you want me to get you something to drink tonight?" Michael asked as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I dunno, if you want, you don't have to" Sydney replied as she shifted in his arms. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever, I don't really mind."

"Ok, I'll grab something later."

"Here" Sydney said as she dug around in her pockets, eventually pulling out a crumpled fifty dollar note.

"Syd, I don't want your money, I'll pay."

"No, I wouldn't feel right. Take it and give me the change." Reluctantly, he took the money from her and shoved it into his pocket. She smiled and turned to face him, as she leant in and kissed him. "Hey, that looks like Mike" a voice yelled. Michael pulled away and saw Eric standing there with his arm wrapped loosely around Kay's waist. "Hey guys" he replied. 

"So Mike, aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Sorry, Syd this is Eric Weiss and his girlfriend Kay Matthews. Eric, Kay this is Sydney Bristow."

"Hi" Sydney said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm sorry I've gotta go. Break's over. I'll call you when I finish work?" Michael nodded in response and Sydney quickly kissed him before rushing back into the café. Eric watched her as she rushed off "Where's you find her?" 

"She lives here. I meet her first day I was here. I've seen her everyday since then. I'm going over to the bottle shop to pick up some drinks for tonight, you wanna come?"

"Sure" Kay replied as she tugged Eric off in the direction of the IGA bottle store. "How old is she Mike?"

"Seventeen."

"So your buying her some drinks for tonight, doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?"  
"No, I was the one that asked her if she wanted anything to drink tonight." The three of them walked into IGA and fifteen minutes later came out carrying three plastic bags. Eric, Michael and Kay walked back to the camp park and dropped the bags into Michael's tent. They sat down in the chairs that stood in front of the main tent. "Seriously Mike, tell us all about this girl."

"Not much to tell, she's an only child, lives up Mirrabooka, likes to horse ride and knee board and she works at the café."

"Has she meet William and Bridgette yet?" 

"Yeah, first night we went out, we came back to pick up my car so I could take her home and Mum and Dad insisted that they meet her."

"What about her parents?"

"Yeah, meet them that night too. Her Mum's a teacher at the school here, she's nice and her Dad's an accountant, haven't really talked to him, but the look he gave me when Syd introduced us said it all."

"What look?" Kay inquired.

"The 'touch me daughter and I'll kill you' look."

"I've seen that a few times" Eric confessed. 

"Me too." Their conversation was interrupted by Libby, Ashley and Tarni. 

"Hey guys" the three girls said cheerfully. Eric eyed them suspiciously. 

"What do you guys want?"

"What do you mean?" Libby asked innocently.

"Libby, cut the crap, you totally want something, what is it?" Michael asked.

"Well, would you get us a couple of drinks for tonight?" Michael gave her the 'as if' look. "Please" Libby pleaded "If you don't I'll just ask Sydney."

"Go ahead, Sydney's only seventeen."

"She's only seventeen and your having sex with her?"

"Yes she is only seventeen and FYI we have not had sex, not that it is any of your business Libby. Can you guys go find someone else to annoy?"

"Eric, will you buy us some drinks?" she asked sweetly.

"If Mike said no, what makes you think I'll say yes?"

"Um, I dunno, will you?"

"Why don't you ask your parents?"

"As if, like they'd say yes."

"Say yes to what?" a voice said. They all spun around to see William and Bridgette Vaughn approaching. "Libby's tryna convince us to buy her some drinks for tonight" Eric supplied. William and Bridgette looked at each other before William replied "Ashley, Tarni, would you please go back to your tent, we would like to talk to Libby" the two girls nodded and left "alright you three, out" William gestured for them to leave. Slowly Michael, Eric and Kay got up and walked off towards the beach. 

Sydney finished work at five that afternoon. She walked out of the café relieved that she had five days off. Pulling her phone out of her bag, she sent Michael a text message, telling him she was on her way up to his tent. When she was halfway there her phone began to play a bizarre tune. Sydney quickly read the message and cleared the screen as she walked. Minutes later she arrived at the Vaughn's tent. Michael, Kay and Eric weren't back yet but Bridgette told Sydney that she could have a seat and wait for them. Syd accepted her offer and sat down in one of the comfortable fold up chairs. "So Sydney, tell me about yourself."

"I'm seventeen and I've lived here for ten years. Mum's a teacher and Dad's an accountant and I like to horse ride."

"Any siblings?"

"No, my Mum had a miscarriage just after we moved here and the doctors told her she couldn't have anymore kids."

"Do you like it here?"

"It's ok I guess, I'm just kinda sick of it now, I can't wait to leave." Sydney looked up and saw Michael approaching, Eric and Kay behind him "Hey Syd" he said, crossing the gap between them to kiss her "Hey Michael." Michael wrapped his arms around Sydney from behind and rested his head on her shoulder "Where's Libby?"

"Out with your father." Michael nodded. 

"Syd, did you want me to take you to get ready, or are you right for tonight?"

"I want to have a shower, if you don't mind could take me home?"

"Sure, come on. Eric, Kay, do you guys want to come?" Eric and Kay broke their kiss to reply "Why not?" Taking that as a yes, Michael grabbed his keys and the four of them climbed into the car and headed off in the direction of Sydney's house. 

Michael stopped in the driveway "I'll see you later, call and I'll come pick you up."

"You guys can come in if you want, I won't be long and I know that Mum will be glad to see someone else, the Jones's are driving her crazy." Michael stopped the engine and turned towards the back seat, clearing his throat to get Eric and Kay's attention "Are you guys coming up?"

"Um, I guess" Kay replied. They climbed out of the car and Eric and Kay followed Syd and Michael around the back and up the stairs "Mum, I'm home" Sydney called. Laura appeared from the kitchen "Hi sweetie, hi Michael" she looked at Eric and Kay "I'm sorry, I don't think I've met you two."

"Mum this is Eric Weiss and Kay Matthews. Eric, Kay, this is my mother Laura."

"Hi" Eric and Kay replied cheerfully.

"Its nice to meet you" Laura answered. 

"I'm just gonna have a shower, I won't be too long." They nodded and watched as Sydney disappeared down the hallway. "Would you like something to drink?" Laura asked.

"Yes please." Michael replied, Eric and Kay nodded. 

"What are you doing tonight?"

"We're going to the beach, beyond that I don't know. What about you?"

"We were going to go out but Hank and Tamara couldn't find anyone to baby-sit Martin, Daniel and Sally. They wanted Sydney to look after them, but I knew she'd said something about going out tonight."

"Why don't you go out anyway?"

"I don't really trust them alone in my house, they're Jack's friends and I don't really know them." 

"Sydney said that she has to lock her door to keep Martin and Daniel out."

"Yeah, I've caught them trying to pick the lock a couple of times. They're little shits."

"I don't think that Sydney would disagree with you there."

"Last year, Martin asked Sydney out, she refused and after that he followed her around, I think she punched him in the end and Tamara went right off at Sydney. I think Sydney might have hit her too. She would have deserved it though." Eric, Michael and Kay laughed "I better not upset her then" Eric said, once his laughter had subsided. 

"You wouldn't want to" a male voice replied, they all looked up to see Jack standing at the end of the table. Laura went over to where he was standing, and kissed him softly. "Jack this is Eric and Kay." Jack looked them over for a moment before replying

"Hello." Hearing her fathers voice, Sydney came down the hall dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, attempting to tie her hair up "Hey Dad" she said sweetly.

"Hey Syd, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the beach with Michael, Eric, Kay, Megan, Aimee, Becky and Brian."

"I see, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok, I'll see you later Dad."

"What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, so I'll see you when I get back." Jack nodded and walked away. "I'm nearly ready, I just have to grab my bag." Sydney disappeared up the hall behind Jack and re-appeared moments later with her bag. "Ok, I'm done. I'll see you later Mum."

"Ok sweetie, have a good night" Laura replied as she hugged her daughter "I'll see you later." Sydney took Michael's hand and they walked out to his car, waving to Laura as they left, Eric and Kay mirrored their actions and soon all four were in the car, on their way back to Michael's tent. 

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, the next chapter will be the continuation of New Years Eve. I'll have that posted ASAP. BTW Café 54 is a real Café in Mallacoota, I work there. Anyways review and tell me what you thought. LOL Alyce :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Quickly in response to a review I received for chapter 3, I guess Syd and Vaughn's relationship is moving kinda fast, but In Mallacoota its not uncommon for people to meet someone at a party, sleep with them that night and then hook up with someone else the next night. While Sydney isn't one of those people she _really _likes Michael and vice versa. One other thing people have queried the meeting the parents on the first date thing. I have thought about this for days and I honestly don't know why I put that in, I just did, I think it might've been late when I wrote that and I'd been working (I hope that's a good enough reason), but like I said, I honestly don't know what that's about and why its there, it just is and I can't be bothered changing it now. I hope that explains it for you. I will try and update A Not So Simple Life and Three Little Words ASAP. I have the next chapter for Three Little Words planned and I will update it ASAP, I decided that since I enjoy writing Three Little Words, I'll update it whether its reviewed or not. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ok, here it is chapter 5, the continuation of New Years Eve… enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Michael, Sydney, Eric and Kay met up with Megan, Aimee, Becky and Brian a little after 9:00. When Syd saw her friends approaching, she unwrapped herself from Michael's grip and walked over to the four of them "Hey guys!"

"Hey Syd" they replied in unison. 

"Come and sit over here with us" Syd gestured to the logs, where she was sitting with Michael, Eric and Kay. Her friends nodded and followed her to where the others were seated. "Megan, Aimee, Becky and Brian, this is Michael, Eric and Kay. Michael, Eric, Kay this is Megan, Aimee, Becky and Brian" she said as she pointed to each one individually. They all chorused 'Hello's' and 'Hey's' as Sydney sat down next to Michael again, leaning closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "Do you guys wanna head down to the beach now?" Sydney asked. Brian looked at his watch "Nah, its only 9, there won't be many people there yet."

"What do you guys wanna do then?" Eric asked. 

"I dunno, I guess we could wander around for a bit, I'm sure we could find something to do" Aimee replied. 

"Yeah, so long as we avoid Libby, she caught wind of the fact that I bought Syd drinks for tonight and even though Dad bought her a couple of cans, she's after more" Michael stated.

"Who's Libby?" Becky asked.

"Michael's little sister" Sydney supplied. Becky nodded. The eight if them sat there for a while longer before Eric began raiding the backpack he had sitting in front of him "Want a drink babe?" he asked Kay as he pulled a couple of cans of bourbon out. She nodded and he handed her a can. Taking Eric's lead, the others began rifling through their respective bags, pulling out various drinks. Michael handed Sydney a bacardi and as she took it from his hands, she leaned into kiss him. He deepened the kiss and several moments later pulled away, Sydney leaning her head on his shoulder, after taking a sip of her drink. "I'm gonna walk around for a bit, anyone want to come?" Megan asked the group. "Yeah, I'll come" Sydney said as she stood up, taking Michael's hand in her own. They walked down towards the main wharf, intending to walk through the camp park before heading to the beach. As they walked Megan and Aimee looked at the three couples, holding hands as they walked over the roads surface, and felt left out. Megan said something to Aimee about finding themselves a couple of guys to hook up with. Aimee nodded at her remark and they began to pay less attention to the couples chatter and more attention to the many guys that they passed. By the time they rounded the top end of the camp park, several minutes later, Megan and Aimee had all but given up on finding a couple of cute guys lying around so they announced that they were going to head down to the beach. The three couples agreed with the request and began to follow the two girls down the dark track towards the boardwalk and out onto the beach. "Argh" Eric yelled "Isn't there a better way to get to this party?"

"Not unless you wanna go down 'death cliff'" Sydney replied.

"'Death cliff'?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, it's steep, and dangerous enough in the light, I wouldn't recommend walking down it in the dark."

"Even though we've got a torch?" Michael asked mentioning the torch he'd picked up from his tent when they went past. 

"Even with a torch."

"Hey Syd" Becky called "Remember last new years the coppa rode his bike down death cliff to break up the party?"  
"Yeah" Sydney laughed in remembrance "God that was funny, I couldn't believe it, one minute we're all standing on the beach, minding our own business next there's this light coming down the cliff and it's the cop on his bike!" The five locals laughed as they remembered the incident. Once their laughter subsided they concentrated on the walking through the narrow track. The track opened out to a newly constructed boardwalk and they followed it out to the sand, climbing over the tree that hung from the bank, then across the rocks and onto the sand. As they rounded the corner, they could see the blazing fire and people standing around it. Sydney and Becky led the way over the sand to the fire and once they were there Megan and Aimee left the group and headed off to find guys. Sydney sat down on the sand and Michael wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eric and Kay had wandered off to stand near the fire and Becky and Brian disappeared as well, leaving Sydney and Michael alone. Michael took his backpack off and passed it to Sydney "Do you want another drink?" she asked him. 

"Yeah, whatever, you can grab one too if you want."

"Thanks" she said as she pulled out two random bottles, handing one to Michael. Sydney twisted in his arms and reached up to pull him down for a kiss. A split second later their lips met. They were disturbed by a couple of fourteen year olds, who were fighting over who was gonna have the last can of beer. Michael looked at them and laughed, before taking a sip of his own drink. "What do ya reckon Syd, wanna 'mingle'?"

"Might as well" she replied, standing up slowly and passing Michael his bag. Taking it from her, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before slipping it onto his back. Sydney wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked towards the fire, where most people were standing. 

Sydney was pushing through the crowd, trying to find somewhere to stand, when she found someone she went to school with "Shelley! How are you?" Shelley turned around and saw Sydney standing behind her "Syd! I'm great, hows bout you?"

"Not too bad, where you bin?" Shelley rolled her eyes, Sydney noticed her gesture and laughed "Had to go to Melbourne for 'Christmas with the family' this year. Total drag, I forgot how boring my rellies were. What about you?"

"Been working, that's basically it."

"Who's this gorgeous guy with you and does he have any friends?" Sydney laughed before replying "This is Michael Vaughn and his friend has a girlfriend, they're around here somewhere" she turned to Michael "Michael, this is Shelley." He shook her hand quickly before it returned to its position on Sydney's hip. "Sorry Syd, I just saw a really cute guy over there and I'm gonna say hi, so I'll see you later, have a great night."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Shelley walked off in the direction of the cute guy she spotted and Sydney sighed, "What's wrong babe?" Michael asked.

"It just amazes me how she can pick a guy out of a crowd, sleep with him and then hook up with someone else the next night. Megan and Aimee are the same. They're my friends and everything, I just don't know how they can just sleep with random guys."

"I know people at my school that do that too, I don't really get it. I couldn't do it." As if they knew that Syd and Michael were talking about them Megan and Aimee showed up, a guy each "Syd, Michael this is Justin and Andrew. Guys this is Syd and Michael." 

"Hey" they all replied. "We're gonna keep walking round, so we'll see you guys" Sydney said. Megan and Aimee nodded and then simultaneously they began to make out with their respective guys. Sydney rolled her eyes, as she looked back "Those guys are like fifteen, that is so wrong they shouldn't even be having sex, specially with seventeen year olds."

"Are you saying you've never had sex before?" Sydney was slightly offended at his question "Yeah, I have, there was this one guy, why? Haven't you?"

"There was this one girl. But it wasn't like a random thing, we'd been together for a few months. What about you?"

"My ex boyfriend, we were together for a while. He dumped me not long after, he said that I wasn't good enough in bed" Sydney told him, the pain still evident in her voice. Michael held her tightly "Its his loss." Sydney leaned closer to him and his arms tightened their grip on her. After walking around for a bit Sydney and Michael once again sat down on the sand, they'd talked to a few people but found them boring so they separated from the crowd and found a place on the waters edge.

While they were sitting down they had a few more drinks and a couple of people came over and talked to them. Suddenly, someone began the countdown and seconds later everyone yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Sydney and Michael began to kiss but broke apart when someone started to countdown again. Confused, Sydney and Michael joined in and once again even yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" They kissed again, but someone else started to countdown. Finally, after six countdowns, they gave up and accepted that it was the New Year. Somewhere out of the crowd, Kay and Eric appeared, drinks in hand "Hey guys, we've been looking for you" Kay yelled.

"We've been here for a while. Happy new year." Sydney told them. 

"Same to you" Eric and Kay replied. Michael stood up and hugged Kay and shook Eric's hand. Eric and Kay sat down and hugged Sydney. She smiled at their gesture and the four of them sat on the sand, watching some crazy local kid swimming in the pelican itch infested water, chasing some girls shoe, which was floating in the inlet. After a while Eric and Kay got up and left Sydney and Michael alone. They were kissing passionately when a male voice interrupted them "Well, well, well, Sydney Bristow, long time no see." Sydney looked up and saw the source of the voice, it was her ex boyfriend, Danny. "Mate, I wouldn't bother it if I were you, she's beautiful but she can't preform in the bedroom if you know what I mean" Danny said winking. 

"Your such an arsehole Danny, piss off" Sydney replied her voice shaking, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. Danny looked at Michael again "I'm just warning you, don't expect too much, if she puts out tonight" he said before turning and walking away. Michael got up and grabbed his shoulder before punching him, knocking him to the ground. "Your such an arsehole, I've seen guys like you, they're so full of themselves. You don't deserve someone as good as Sydney. You never will." While Michael was speaking Danny had climbed to his feet again, swinging his fist at this stranger. He connected with Michael's jaw and knocked him back a couple of steps. Once again Michael punched him, this time in the stomach and while he was doubled over in pain, Michael hit him in the jaw. He was about to punch Danny in the stomach again when an arm pulled him back "Come on man, settle down." It was Eric, he'd seen the Michael hit this guy and immediately attempted to push through the small crowd of people that were watching. Sydney meanwhile was in tears on the shore, with Becky trying earnestly to calm her friend. Eric dragged Michael away from Danny and back to Sydney. When he saw how upset Syd was he shook Eric's arm off him and rushed over to take Sydney in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes, she'd calmed down and stopped crying, "I'm sorry" Syd said, as she wiped the last of the tears form her eyes "I shouldn't let him get to me."

"Its ok" Michael said reassuringly, as he rubbed circles on her back "I took care of him." Sydney buried her head into his chest and threaded her arms around his body. Michael rested his chin on her head and periodically placed soft kisses on her head. They sat there like that for a long time, speaking occasionally. 

A little before 3am, most people abandoned the beach. Sydney and Michael got up off the sand and followed the large group of people up to the skate park, where many locals had gathered. As they were walking to the skate park, they met up with Eric and Kay and Becky and Brian. Together, the six of them sat down on some benches, listening to the chatter of the other people that were there. Michael pulled a couple of drinks out of his bag and handed one to Sydney. Taking the bottle from his hands, she removed the lid and began to drink the cool liquid. Sydney watched as Brian whispered something in Becky's ear, she giggled in response and stood up, dusting off her jeans as she did so "We'll catch you guys later" she said as they left.

"Bye" a group of people chorused, as the couple left. Some people whistled at the retreating pair, hearing the whistles Brian moved his hand from Becky's waist, down to her butt, squeezing it gently, causing more people to whistle, this time they were ignored and people went back to whatever they were doing before Beck and Brian left. Sydney and Michael talked with random people, about random things for a while. They also laughed at some of the younger people who were way too drunk. About an hour after they arrived at the park Libby turned up with Ashley, Tarni and some guy in tow. Libby had her left arm wrapped around the guy's waist. The three girls all had cans of bourbon in their hands. Michael gave the guy a quick look over before saying anything "What the hell are you doing with her?" he asked sharply, causing everyone to look in his direction. 

"Why do you care?" the guy replied. 

"She's my sister and she's only fifteen."  
"We're not doing anything, he just gave us a couple of drinks, that's it" Libby yelled back. "That's bullshit Libby and you know it."

"No Michael its not. Why is it so hard to believe that he's just giving us a couple of drinks?"

"Lib, he's at least three years older than you, he's gonna want something in return."

"No he won't."

"Don't be so naive Lib" Sydney interrupted Michael, whispering something in his ear. He nodded to her and Sydney walked over to the guy, who was standing over by the road with Ashley and Tarni. "Hey" she said as she approached him "Can I grab a drink?" 

He looked her over "Sure."

"Thanks" Sydney smiled sweetly "Could I have it please?"

"I've got a couple of cans in my tent over there, if you'll come with me I'll grab one for you."

"Ok." He took her by the arm and dragged her across the grass towards the camp park. He stopped in front of a tent, unzipped the door and attempted to drag Sydney inside. "What are you doing?"

"The drinks are inside and you can chose what you want." Sydney hesitated before following him in. He zipped the door shut and pushed her onto the mattress "What are you doing?" Sydney asked, although it was clear, what he was trying to do. 

"Making payment." Sydney got up and slapped him as she unzipped the door and ran from the tent. 

Breathless, Sydney arrived back at the skate park, running into Michael's arms. "He tried to make me have sex with him. You slept with him didn't you Libby?" Libby looked down at the ground "Libby?" Michael questioned. Slowly she nodded her head, "God damn it what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know, we were walking around looking for someone to buy us a couple of drinks and he offered us some drinks. He said that he had some in his tent and we followed him, he didn't just sleep with me, he slept with Ash and Tarni as well."

"For crying out loud Libby, come on I'm taking you girls home. Ashley, Tarni, come with me. Syd, you coming?"

"Yeah." Michael told Eric and Kay where they were going and him and Syd headed off towards where Ashley and Tarni were camping. A few minutes later, they had dropped them off making sure they climbed into their tents, before leaving. Then they took Libby back to their tent, "Michael, please don't tell Mum and Dad" Libby begged as they walked. Michael didn't answer, when the three of them arrived at the tent, Sydney and Michael watched Libby go inside. Once they were sure that she was safe inside Michael took Sydney's hand and they walked back to the skate park. 

As they approached the skate park Sydney looked at her watch. It was getting close to 4am. "Do you wanna go and watch the sunrise?"

"It's not going to rise for a while yet."

"I know, but I know the best place to watch it but it's a bit of a walk."

"Ok, let's go then." Sydney steered them down Rasmus Ave and out towards the golf course. When they reached the golf course Sydney led Michael to end of the 11th hole "There's a track here." He gave her a questioning look as they walked into the bush. "Can I have the torch?" Michael handed the plastic object to her and she switched it on, lighting up a path for them. Suddenly the track turned to the right and Sydney led them up a steep track. As they reached the top of the track the bush cleared away and Sydney sat down in the sand. Michael looked around briefly, before sitting next to her. Syd turned to face Michael and leaned into kiss him passionately. After a few moments she lay him down on the sand. His hands travelled over her body, slipping under her shirt, rubbing circles on her back, causing her to moan softly. Her own fingers tangled themselves in his hair. She lifted herself away from his body and helped him to remove her shirt. Sydney pulled him towards her, placing another kiss on his lips. She was in the process of taking his shirt off when he pulled away "Sydney, are you sure you want to do this?" She answered his question by slipping his shirt right off "Syd are you sure you want this?"

"I want this." He gave up all resistance and they made love in the sand, waiting for the sunrise.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, watching as a new day dawned. "It's so beautiful," Michael said as the sun came up "Your so beautiful." Sydney smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. The chill of the early morning had caused them to re dress and now their bodies were tangled together. They watched in amazement the sun shone over the ocean, which stretched as far as the eye can see, displaying a variety of bright oranges, reds and yellows. Michael pulled two drinks out of his bag and handed one to Sydney "Happy new year."

"Happy new year" Sydney replied as they tapped their drinks together "Do you think we should head back?"

"Your not going to walk home now are you?"

"Where else am I gonna go?"

"You can sleep in our tent with me for a couple of hours, if you want." Sydney thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, ok, I'll call my parents to come get me later." Michael nodded and stood up, taking Sydney's hand and the two of them walked back to Michael's tent, eager to get some sleep after a long night.

A/N: There ya go. What did you think?? Was it good or bad?? Review and let me know. Oh yeah, the story about the cop riding his bike down death cliff is true, so is the story about the six countdowns, they both happened last new years, at the beach. Also I know that their relationship has moved kinda fast but remember I said in another chapter that they are TOTALLY into one another, it was love at first sight. Anyway, this was the longest chapter I've ever written, but I will warn you don't expect my other chapters to be this long. LOL Alyce :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Quickly in response to a review I received for chapter 3, I guess Syd and Vaughn's relationship is moving kinda fast, but In Mallacoota its not uncommon for people to meet someone at a party, sleep with them that night and then hook up with someone else the next night. While Sydney isn't one of those people she _really _likes Michael and vice versa. One other thing people have queried the meeting the parents on the first date thing. I have thought about this for days and I honestly don't know why I put that in, I just did, I think it might've been late when I wrote that and I'd been working (I hope that's a good enough reason), but like I said, I honestly don't know what that's about and why its there, it just is and I can't be bothered changing it now. I hope that explains it for you. I will try and update A Not So Simple Life and Three Little Words again soon, I have the next chapters for both stories planned, I just have to write them. 

I'm confused, I got no reviews for the last chapter, was it that bad?? if there is something wrong with my writing, then I'd really like people to tell me, cos then I can fix the problem. I realise that Syd and Vaughn's relationship has moved fast, but they both _really_ like each other, it was like love at first sight. Also about Libby, yeah in the last chapter she slept with an older guy, I think Libby sort of embodies some of the younger people in town who would do anything for a couple of drinks. What sets Libby apart from them is she feels regret for her actions and knows that she has to live with the consequences of them. She's not stupid, she's just used to getting what she wants and when Vaughn and Weiss wouldn't get her what she wanted, she found another way to get it, cos to her, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And Ashley and Tarni just sort of follow her around stupidly. They're the sort of people that hang around Libby, not just for her 'friendship' but because she is popular and they want to be popular. (There's a lot of people like that here too). Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

**Chapter 6**

Sydney woke up later that afternoon, with Michael's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She smiled to herself, before carefully releasing herself from his grasp and climbing out of the tent quietly. She was greeted by the bright afternoon sun, indicating to her that today was a scorcher. Syd shook her head slightly, attempting to clear the fuzziness from her mind. Looking around, she located her bag in the doorway of the tent and picked it up, swinging it over her shoulder. "Hello Sydney" a voice called. Syd looked around and saw Bridgette Vaughn standing at the edge of the campsite. "Hello Mrs Vaughn."  
"Please dear, call me Bridgette" Sydney smiled to herself, Michael's mother was so kind "Where are you going dear?"

"I'm gonna head home, try and get a few more hours sleep. Can you please tell Michael that I'll call him later?"

"Of course. Did you want a lift home?"

"No thanks I can walk, I better get going. Bye Bridgette."

"Goodbye Sydney." Syd waved to her as she began walking down the asphalt road. She was about halfway into town when she ran into Eric and Kay "Hey Syd" they called.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?"

"We just went for a walk" Kay replied "What about you?"

"I'm just heading home, what time did you guys get in?"  
"About five this morning, what about you?"

"Not until well after sunrise, look I'm real tired and I've got a bit of a walk ahead of me, so I'll see you guys later." Kay and Eric nodded and Sydney continued to walk down the road. 

Twenty minutes later Sydney was hauling her tired body along Mirrabooka Road. It had taken her longer than usual to walk through the shortcut because she was exhausted. Syd was just about at her house when she spotted Becky walking down the road. "Hey Syd" she called.

"Hey Becky."

"Where'd you get to last night Syd, Brian and I came back to the skate park and we couldn't find you."

"Long story, do you wanna come inside and I'll tell you."  
"Sure" she looked at Sydney closely "You're not just getting home are you?" Sydney smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I stayed in Michael's tent." Becky raised her eyebrows in interest "Really?"

"Yeah." Becky looked at her friend, curiously, before following her up the stairs and into the house. A cheery Laura greeted them "Hello girls, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year" they replied,

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"Why are you so happy Mum?" Sydney asked.

"The Jones's are leaving tomorrow." Sydney's smile widened. 

"Bout time, Beck, did you want a drink?"

"Yes please Syd." Sydney handed Becky a tall glass of water, "Thanks."

"That's ok, Mum, we'll be in my room if you want us." Laura nodded in recognition and the two girls disappeared down the hall, heading towards Sydney's room. 

As they entered, Sydney closed the door "So spill" Becky said as the two of them settled on the bed. Sydney looked at Becky for a moment before answering "Well, after you and Brian left, we'd been talking to some people when we saw Libby with Ashley and Tarni, Libby was hanging off this guys arm. He was like one of those guys that goes for younger girls, cos he thinks he has more of a chance. Anyway, Michael and Libby were fighting, she kept saying that he'd given them a couple of drinks and that was it. Michael didn't believe her, so I offered to find out whether he just gave the bourbon to them, or if they had to, you know, give him something in return. He took me to his tent and he tried to make me have sex with him. I slapped him and went back to Michael and Libby. I said that he tried to make me sleep with him and Libby admitted that her, Ashley and Tarni had slept with him. Michael was so pissed off and we took the girls home. After we'd done that we went out to Tip beach, to watch the sunrise from the top of the sand dune. Then after that we went back to his tent to get some sleep." Becky looked at Sydney closely,

"There's something you're not telling me."  
"What do you mean?" Sydney asked innocently.

"Sydney Anne Bristow, you know very well what I mean, you slept with him, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Did you?"

"Um… yeah, I did" Sydney admitted. Becky looked at her disgusted, "What?"

"Syd, you've known him for what two weeks at the most and you sleep with him?"  
"Becky, I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't honestly feel something for him, you know that."

"He didn't force you did he, you know in return for buying your drinks for last night?"  
"No way! It was nothing like that, it was my choice, he would've stopped if I asked him too, but I didn't."

"Was he good?"

"Nosey much?"

"Excuse me?"  
"I don't ask you if Brian's good in bed, do I?"  
"No, but, if you did I'd tell you."  
"Why would I wanna know something like that?"  
"Please Syd… you told me about Danny."  
"That was Danny, this is Michael."

"Your not gonna tell me, are you?"  
"Not a chance."

"Fine, don't tell me then."  
"I won't. Why did you come over anyway?"  
"Oh, Brian and I are going camping up Genoa River tomorrow and we wanted to know if you and Michael wanted to come?"  
"I dunno, can Eric and Kay come?"

"If they want, Brian's taking his boat with all the camping stuff in it and I'm taking my boat, so we can go knee boarding and stuff."

"I'll ask Michael later when I call him, then I'll let you know."

"Ok, I better go, let you get some rest."

"Sure, I'll call you later. Bye."  
"See ya, one more thing" Sydney looked up "You're really not going to tell me?"

"No, out, I'll talk to you later." Becky left the room, as Sydney closed her curtains and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly. "Bye Laura" Becky called as she headed out the door. "Oh Becky, just quickly."

"Yeah."

"I overheard you two talking, Sydney slept with Michael last night didn't she?"

"I'm sorry Laura, its not my place to answer that, if you wanna know, ask Syd."

Laura nodded in response and Becky climbed down the stairs. Laura went up to Sydney's room to talk to her but by the time she got to Sydney's door, Syd was fast asleep.

Syd woke up later that night to the loud ring of her mobile phone. "Hello" she answered groggily. "Hey beautiful" the cheerful voice answered.

"Hi Michael."

"What ya doin?"

"I was asleep."  
"Sorry. I didn't meant to wake you, I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's ok, I was gonna call you later anyway."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, Becky came over before and invited us camping tomorrow night, Kay and Eric can come too, if they want."  
"I'll come, give me a minute and I'll ask the others." Sydney sat there, listening to Michael's voice in the background, "Yeah they said they'd come. Its only one night isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I'll call Beck later and tell her we're coming."

"Ok" he was silent for a moment, "Syd, I was wondering… um… I… do you regret what happened between us this morning?"  
"No, what gave you that idea, unless you regret it?" she asked, tears filling in her eyes.

"No way, I just… I woke up and you were gone, I thought maybe you regretted what happened."

"I don't, I just wanted to get home and sleep in my bed." She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Ok, I just wasn't sure."

"Well you can be sure, I've gotta call Becky and tell her what's happening, then I'll call you back, ok?"

"Why don't I come up, I miss you Syd."

"If you want."

"Ok, I'll be up in about fifteen minutes."

"I'll see you then."

"Sure. Bye."  
"Bye." They both hung up and Sydney called Becky to tell her that the four of them would be coming, she said that she'd come around in the morning and they'd sort everything out. After Syd finished talking to Becky, there was a knock at the door and Laura came in. "Hey mum. What's up?"

"Sydney, I overheard you and Becky talking. Did you sleep with Michael last night?"

Sydney looked at her for a moment before nodding her head, "Were you careful?" She didn't reply, Laura asked again "Were you careful?" Sydney nodded slowly, Laura studied her daughters face closely "Did he force you?"

"No!" Sydney yelled defensively "He didn't force me, it was my choice."  
"Ok, I just wanted to know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, its just, Danny was at the beach last night, he upset me."  
"Danny, what did he do?"  
"He told Michael not to expect too much 'if I put out tonight'. It just really upset me. Michael beat him up, that was the consolation."

"Laura" a voice yelled.

"Coming Jack" she replied, getting up from the bed.

"Oh mum, did you feed the horses and check their water?"

"No I forgot, sorry."  
"Its ok, Michael and I can do it when he comes up." Laura nodded and left the room. 

Michael arrived ten minutes later. Sydney was standing on the balcony, in her boxers and a singlet top, drinking a glass of juice, when he climbed up the stairs. "Hey beautiful" he said before kissing her softly. "Hey. Do you want some?" she asked offering him the glass. "Yes please." He took a sip and handed the glass back to Sydney. She kissed him gently before leading him into the kitchen "I have to go feed the horses, do you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Mum, dad, we're going to feed the horses."

"Ok" Laura replied. Sydney started walking towards the door,

"Um Syd, aren't you going to get dressed first?" Michael asked. She looked down at her boxers and shook her head "Nah, these'll be right." Michael nodded and followed her downstairs to where she kept the horse food. Sydney filled two buckets with oaten chaff and a bit of copra, before adding water to both buckets. Michael watched as she mixed the food and rinsed her hand over the bucket. "Do you wanna take one?" she asked, pointing to the blue buckets. "Yeah, what's in these anyway?"

"Oaten chaff and copra."

"Copra is?"

"Coconut meal."

"Uh huh." They walked out onto the street and Michael's free hand snaked its way around Sydney's waist, and he kissed her forehead softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk to the paddock. They were practically attacked by the hungry horses and Sydney laughed as she emptied the buckets into the feed bins, that stayed in the paddock, using her hand to scrape the remaining food that was stuck to the bottom. "We have to fill their water." Michael nodded and followed Sydney over to the tap, which she used to clean her hand and the now empty feed buckets, before filling the large white bath. Michael looked at Sydney and smiled "What?" she asked confused.

"You're so beautiful" he replied, watching as she shyly tucked at strand of hair behind her ear, "No" she answered.

"Yes Syd you are, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sydney looked up and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss and her hands found their way under his shirt, rubbing his back lightly, causing him to moan. His hands too, found their way under her top, mirroring her actions, with the same results. They separated briefly, to catch their breath, before he leaned down to kiss her again. Finally they broke apart and he placed kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle. Sydney looked over at the bath, which was almost overflowing and turned off the tap. Syd picked up the empty buckets and walked back out of the paddock, Michael following close behind. She was just about to step onto the road when she heard Michael's voice "Piggyback my dear?"  
"Excuse me?"

"Piggyback my dear?" Sydney laughed at him "What?" he asked innocently.

"You wanna piggyback me?"

"Yeah." Sydney looked at him before nodding. He bent down slightly so she could climb on his back and once she was up he passed her the buckets and started back towards her house. 

Michael carried her all the way upstairs, stopping only to drop the buckets off in the door of the feed room. As they entered the living area upstairs they encountered Jack, who had an annoyed look on his face. "What time did you get home Sydney?"  
"Lunchtime I think, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Did you drink last night?"

"Why does it matter?"  
"It's illegal Sydney."

"Um, I think I should go" Michael said.

"No, don't go, look dad can we talk later?"

"Later Sydney." Sydney nodded and slid off Michael's back, and picked up his hand, leading him to her bedroom. They walked into her room and shut the door. Sydney put a CD on and sat cross-legged on her bed, motioning for Michael to join her. "I talked to Becky, she's coming over in the morning to get everything organised. We're gonna leave about lunchtime."

"Ok, I'll tell the others. What do we need to bring?"

"Not sure, I'll let you know in the morning." He nodded. She leaned in and a split second later their lips met in a passionate kiss. Moments later they pulled away and Sydney leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her protectively. Michael left an hour later. Sydney walked him out to the car and kissed him goodnight before going back inside, where she knew Jack was waiting to talk to her. She tried to sneak past and go straight to bed, but Jack had been watching her say goodbye to Michael. "Sydney." She turned around when she heard his voice "Dad."

"I don't want you to see him."

"Why?"

"He's too old for you Sydney and he's a bad influence."

"Excuse me, he's like six months older. Your older than Mum, so don't tell me I can't see a guy who's older than me. and Michael isn't a bad influence, why would you say he is?"

"You stayed out all night with him, that's not like you Sydney." She rolled her eyes,

"Dad, I would've stayed out all night, even if I wasn't with Michael, I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't treat me like one."

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Excuse me? Where'd that come from?"

"Answer the question Sydney" Jack replied, his voice rising.

"Yes! Is that what you wanted to hear? I slept with him. Satisfied?"  
"I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Don't be naive Dad, he's not the first. I'm seventeen, I can make my own choices."

"Sydney Anne Bristow, you are NOT to see that boy again."

"Why? I'm not going to do anything stupid, you can't stop me seeing him, I care about him Dad, he cares about me, hell he beat up my ex boyfriend for bad mouthing me."

"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
"DO YOU HEAR ME, I CAN SEE HIM IF I WANT TO, YOU CAN'T STOP ME." Laura heard the yelling and came rushing into the room, Tamara at her heels "What's going on here?" Laura asked, clearly annoyed. Neither answered, Laura looked at Jack, then at Sydney and figured this had something to do with Michael. "Jack, she's old enough to make her own decisions, if Sydney says she feels something for Michael, I'm gonna trust her judgement. What happened between them wasn't illegal, she's old enough to say no, if she doesn't want to have sex, Michael can't force her. Sydney isn't stupid and keeping her from Michael won't achieve anything, she's grown up now and can make her own decisions. And you can't lecture her on dating an older man, you're older than me, so Michael dating Sydney is the same as you dating me."

"He's not good enough for her" Jack growled.

"Who is going to be good enough Jack? In your opinion, no one is ever going to be good enough for your little girl, but it's not your choice, its Sydney's. Keeping them apart won't do any good." Jack considered Laura's words and a few long moments later he replied "Sydney, I guess you may see Michael." A smile spread across her face and she hugged her father "Thank you Dad." Jack returned Sydney's hug and after a moment she broke away "I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. Goodnight." The three adults nodded and watched as Sydney went into her room, shutting the door as she entered. 

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, what did you think, please review. I'll have the next chapter done in the next week or so, cos I've got essays to write for English. Anyways let me know what you thought. Until next time LOL Alyce :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

**Chapter 7**

Becky arrived at Sydney's house a little after nine am, waking Sydney up, much to her displeasure. Becky barged into Syd's room and dragged the light doona off her sleeping friend. In response, Sydney pelted a pillow towards her friend, hitting her in the face. "Good morning to you too."

"What the hell are you doing here so early Beck?"

"We've got three hours to get ready, so come on, get up, Brian's getting the camping stuff ready, we have to get the food and stuff."

"Fine, give me ten minutes to have a shower."

"Hurry up then."

"Yes Mum" Sydney replied sarcastically.

Ten minutes later Sydney emerged from the bathroom, dressed in blue board shorts and a red singlet top. She walked out to the kitchen and found Becky pleasantly talking with Laura. "I'm ready. What do we need to get?"

"Brian gave me the list."

"Ok, give me minute and I'll call Michael." Sydney walked back towards her bedroom and Becky called after her "We don't have all day." Sydney yelled something back but Becky and Laura were unable to hear it clearly. 

Syd came out of her room a few minutes later, "We're gonna meet them at Michael's campsite and we'll drive back up here."

"Um Syd? What are we gonna drive up in?"

"Michael's car." Becky nodded in response. "We better get going, see ya later mum." 

"Bye girls." Becky and Sydney walked down the stairs and towards town, arriving at IGA, emerging twenty minutes later carrying all the necessary food items. "Where's Michael camping?"

"Up near Devlins." The two girls walked across the town oval, past the kindergarten and up the gravel road to where the Vaughn's were camping. When they arrived at the tent, William Vaughn was putting the last of his belongings into his car, preparing to leave for Melbourne. Michael, who was standing near the tent spotted the two girls approaching and called out to them "Hey Syd, hey Becky." Sydney and Becky approached the campsite and Michael immediately wrapped his arms around Sydney, kissing her forehead softly "Hey beautiful." Sydney smiled in return,

"Hey handsome." They heard muffled laughter and looked over to find Eric almost wetting himself laughing, "'Hey beautiful'" he mocked. Michael rolled his eyes at his juvenile friend, before returning his attention to Sydney. William Vaughn stepped out from the tent, carrying a blue sports bag, Bridgette following close behind. Throwing it in the boot of the car he announced "That's the last of it, I'll see you guys when you get home." Bridgette kissed her husband before giving him a quick hug. 

"Bye honey, I'll see you in a few days." William nodded and walked over to say goodbye to Michael and his friends, "Bye kids" he eyed Becky "I'm sorry I haven't met you yet."

"I'm Becky, Sydney's friend."

"Nice to meet you Becky" he replied shaking the girls hand. Becky smiled and watched as William moved towards Sydney and Michael "Bye Michael, see you when you get back home."

"Bye Dad. Have a safe trip."

"Will do, goodbye Sydney" he said, kissing Sydney's cheek "Come visit us anytime."

"Thank you Mr Vaughn, goodbye."

"Please Sydney, its William." She smiled and nodded. Once William had said his goodbyes to everyone, he climbed into the car and drove off to say goodbye to Libby, before beginning the long journey back to Melbourne. 

They all watched as William disappeared around the corner and once he was out of sight Bridgette turned to Becky "Hello, I'm Bridgette Vaughn."

"Becky. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Vaughn."

"Please dear call me Bridgette."

"Ok, Bridgette."

"That's better, now what are you guys doing?"

"We're going camping up Genoa river for the night" Sydney replied.

"I see, do you need to take anything from here?"

"No, Brian is organizing all the camping stuff we'll need and we've got the food" Becky told her.

"Guys, we better get going, we've still gotta pack the boats and stuff, sorry Bridgette" Sydney said.

"No problem. I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Sure" Michael replied before they climbed into Michael's car, heading off towards Sydney's house.  

When they arrived at Sydney's a few short minutes later, there were two cars parked out the front, a boat behind each. Sydney climbed out of the car and walked towards Brian, who was digging through the equipment in his boat, "Hey guys! How many tents did we need?"

"You got three?" Sydney asked.

"Um, give me a minute" he said, as he dug through the pile of bags in his boat "One, two, three. Yep."

"Then we need three, you got something to put the food in?"

"Yeah, here" he replied, passing an esky to her.

"Michael, do you want to help me get the food organized?"

"Sure" he replied, following her inside, leaving the other four to sort through the camping equipment. They stopped at the top of the stairs, dropping the contents of their hands and leaned into kiss each other passionately. Sydney wrapped her arms around his strong body, pulling him closer to her. Michael's left hand rubbed her back and his right carefully slipped the strap of her top down her arm. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Sydney looked over towards the sound "Dad" she exclaimed as she slipped the strap back up again "We were just getting the food ready to go" Sydney continued, leaning down to pick up the bags, motioning for Michael to pick up the container. Sydney and Michael carried the items into the kitchen, setting them down on the wooden bench. Under Sydney's direction, Michael went back into the lounge to collect some matches and paper, for starting the fire, that evening. He was stopped by Jack, who grabbed his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall, Michael gulped as he began to speak "I know your sleeping with my daughter" Michael looked shocked "And if I hear that you have hurt her in ANY way, you will wish that you'd never been born, do you understand me?" he questioned, anger evident in his voice. Michael nodded in fear "Ye-Yes, Si-Sir, I won't do anything to hur-hurt Sydney." Satisfied that this boy had been dealt with, Jack let his shirt go and allowed him to continue collecting the paper and matches for Sydney. 

The six teens left Karbethong jetty a little after noon. Becky went in the boat with Brian, leaving Sydney to drive Michael, Eric and Kay up the river. Once they passed through The Narrows and into the Top Lake, Sydney challenged Becky and Brian to a race. "Hang on!" Sydney yelled as she pushed the throttle on the boat, urging it into full speed, approx 25 knots. Despite her best efforts Brian and Becky beat them to Genoa river, Sydney claiming that the only reason they lost was because Brian's boat has a bigger motor. Becky shrugged Sydney's excuses off and the six of them set up camp. The BBQ area at Genoa River Fire Trail, was big enough to fit the three tents, while still allowing space to walk around. Once the tents were set up and the food and other items stowed away, Sydney, Becky and Kay disappeared towards the long-drop toilets, about 100 metres up the track. The three girls came back a few minutes later, dressed in bikinis and board shorts. They dumped their stuff in their respective tents and Sydney and Becky announced they were going knee boarding, "Wanna come?" Sydney asked her boyfriend, "There's room for one more in the boat."

"Why not? What are you guys gonna do?" he asked the others. 

"We'll have a go after you" Brian replied. Michael nodded and followed Sydney and Becky down to the jetty. A few moments later, they stopped in the middle of the entrance and Sydney jumped off the boat, Becky throwing the knee board in after her. After a quick check to make sure the rope was attached properly, Becky restarted the engine, telling Michael to watch Sydney and tell her if she falls off. He nodded and they began to move forward slowly. Sydney yelled out and Becky pushed the throttle down and they began to move forward quickly. Michael watched as Sydney lifted herself to her knees, moving with ease as Becky manoeuvred across the water. Minutes later, Sydney fell off, hitting the water with a tremendous splash. Brian, Eric and Kay, who were watching from the jetty, winced in pain as Sydney fell from her knees, and patiently waited for her to surface. When after a few seconds she hadn't surfaced Michael dived off the boat and swam towards where the board was floating in the water. Becky slowed the boat and cut the engine near the board, so she didn't injure Sydney if she was beneath the surface. Becky screamed when she saw Sydney floating in the water, face down. Brian saw Sydney from the jetty and dived in the water, swimming as fast as he could, to help Michael lay her on the board. With Brian's help Sydney was soon laying on the board, being dragged back to the shore. When they finally reached the jetty, Becky had parked the boat and was frantically searching for her first aid kit. Once she was on shore, Michael checked to see if she was breathing, not surprisingly she wasn't although she had a pulse, and Michael began to preform EAR. Hour long seconds later, Sydney coughed up a whole lot of water, slowly sitting up as she did so. "I thought we'd lost you, don't do that again" Michael said as he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Syd what happened?" Becky questioned her friend.

"I wasn't expecting to fall off and when I fell, I swallowed a whole lot of water, I'm fine now, thanks to you guys" she replied, hugging Michael close. "I'm so goin out there again later though, I was robbed" Sydney said with a smile, "Seriously guys, I'm fine, I'll just have a rest and I'll be out on that board again later." Michael kissed her forehead, 

"Syd your insane."

"No, I'm not, Eric, Kay, have a go it's so fun." Eric raised his eyebrows at her

"I'll have a shot" Kay said with certainty "You coming Eric?" He considered her proposition for a minute before finally nodding. Sydney stood up, handing the board to Kay, watching as she walked down the jetty with Brian and Eric following. Becky passed Sydney a towel, which she wrapped tightly around her body "Beck, go with them, we'll be fine." After a moment Becky nodded and walked down the jetty, climbing into the boat with the others. Sydney watched as the boat pulled away from the jetty. Once they were out of sight she turned towards Michael, kissing him gently, "Thank you for before, I owe you my life." He wrapped his arms around her before replying,

"No problem Syd, you don't owe me anything." She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Michael, you saved my life, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." Her tears spilled over and he wiped them, kissing her forehead before placing his lips over hers, she deepened the kiss, attempting to remove his shirt, as he undid her bikini top. The material tickled her as it dropped to the ground. Sydney guided him towards the tent and the two of them slipped inside. 

Eric, Becky, Brian and Kay arrived back later in the afternoon and found the camp deserted. The two guys dropped the firewood, that they had taken from Goanna Bay, and grabbed a drink from the esky. "Where's Syd and Mike?" Eric asked. Becky looked around and found Sydney's bikini top lying on the dirt. Picking it up she said "One guess."

"Is that Syd's?" Kay asked. Becky nodded. She walked over to Sydney and Michael's tent and unzipped the fly "Missing something?" she asked, throwing the top at Sydney. The couple, who were dozing underneath the sleeping bag, looked at Becky in shock "Where do you guys get too?" Sydney asked innocently.

"Syd, a word of advice, next time you guys wanna have sex, don't leave evidence lying around for unsuspecting friends to find" she said, referring to Sydney's discarded top. Not waiting for them to reply, Becky left them lying there while she returned to the others. "Found them." Eric laughed and took another sip of his drink. Sydney and Michael emerged a few minutes later and sat down with the others. "That's why you wanted us to go was it?" Eric asked, pushing Michael's shoulder gently.

"Whatever Eric" Sydney replied, rolling her eyes "Is that all you can think about?"

"Is that all _you_ can think about?" he shot back, emphasising the 'you.'

A little later in the afternoon, Brian lit the fire and him and Becky sat in front of it for a while, watching the flames dance. Eric, Kay, Syd and Michael were taking turns diving off the jetty. Brian looked up when he heard a loud scream, finding that Sydney had pushed Eric in the water, straight after he'd climbed out "You'll pay for that Bristow!" he yelled, chasing her. Aware that she knew the area better than him, Sydney dived under the water and swam under the jetty, surfacing to yell out to Eric, who was puzzled as to where she's gone "Eric, in here!" she yelled. When he came swimming for her, she quickly dived under the water again, swimming beneath the surface until she was in the shallow water. Sydney stood up on shore and yelled out to Eric again "Over here!" He began to climb out of the water, but he failed to see Sydney running down the jetty towards him, she pushed him again, but he grabbed her hand, taking her in as well. Sydney surfaced and swam over to where Michael and Kay had been watching them. Syd wrapped her arms around Michael, kissing him softly. Eric approached his girlfriend and they climbed out of the water together, heading back up to where Brian and Becky had begun to cook dinner. Sydney and Michael joined them a few minutes later and the six of them talked until late that night. 

They woke up early the next morning, as the sun shone through the thin material of their tents. Sydney unwrapped herself from Michael and climbed out of the tent, not surprised to find the others busy packing stuff up. She went back into their tent and woke Michael up. He groaned but got up a few minutes later. Kay and Sydney cooked breakfast and once they had all eaten the boats were packed and they left for Mallacoota before the Fisheries Officers could find them camping illegally. It was about ten o'clock when they arrived back a Sydney's. Becky's dad meet them at Karbethong to take Becky and the boat home, leaving the other five to catch a lift from Brian. When they got back to Sydney's Eric announced that him and Kay were gonna head back to Melbourne that day. Sydney bid farewell to the couple and Michael drove his friends back to pack before returning to Syd's to go horse riding. 

After Michael left, Sydney was walking up the stairs when she heard her parents arguing "Laura, I don't trust him. He's too old for her, its obvious what he's after!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, would you listen to yourself, Sydney is old enough to make her own decisions, he can't force her to do anything. Don't you think its one sided, she's obviously sending out some sort of signals."

"Sydney wouldn't just sleep with a guy she barely knows, he's a bad influence on her and I don't want her to see him."

"Dad, don't you listen to mum or me? nothing Michael and I have done was forced. It's my choice. He's not a bad influence, I wasn't even a virgin when I slept with him. I'm not a little kid anymore Dad and you can't treat me like one. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting changed." Sydney walked out of the room and Laura followed her, 

"Sydney, we didn't want you to hear that."

"Why can't dad accept that I'm not a little girl anymore, that I can take care of myself."

"You'll always be his little girl Syd, that's not gonna change. He's just concerned, that's all." Sydney nodded and Laura got up, leaving her to get changed.   

Michael returned half an hour later and was surprised to find that Sydney had the horses tied up in the backyard. "I thought we could take them swimming, so I'm gonna wear my swimmers, boardies and a top." He nodded,

"Won't need shoes?"

"Nope, just wear what you've got on at the moment, it'll be easier. If you give me a minute, I'll just get the helmets and the bridles." Sydney disappeared and came out carrying two helmets and two bridles. She put them on the horses and helped Michael mount, before jumping onto Gremlin. They rode down Mirrabooka road and into town, Sydney directed them through a bush track and they came out near where Michael was camped. They stopped to talk to Libby and Bridgette and a little while later they rode down to the main wharf and took the horses swimming in the shallows. Sydney taught Michael how to canter bareback and he surprised himself by not falling off. A few hours later they returned home and hosed the horses down. Michael left after the horses had been fed and put away, promising to pick Sydney up later that night, so they could go out for dinner. Once he was gone Sydney cleaned her bridles and went to bed to have a rest before he came to pick her up for dinner. 

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, I have the next chapter planned and will write it in the next week or so, I also plan to update A Not So Simple Life and Three Little Words again soon. As well as that I want to write a sequel to Unexpected Consequences soon and I have another one parter planned. My friend Kimby also gave me an idea for another McLeod's Daughters fic, that I want to start writing soon, so I'll be pretty busy. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought, was it good or bad? anyway feedback appreciated, criticism included. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I know its been ages since I updated, I had all these ideas for one parters and I wanted to get them done. Timelines for next chapters on TLW and ANSSL are a bit iffy. I also want to write a prequel to Between Life and Death. I have the next chapter for TLW half finished and will have that up by next week. I also planned the next couple of chapters for ANSSL and will write them ASAP. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Sydney and Michael were lying on the crowded beach, enjoying the sun "I have to go back to work on the 6th, so I've only got a couple more days off."

"When's your next break?"  
"Probably about the 13th, but I'm not sure. When are you going back?"  
"I dunno, Mum and Lib are going on the 6th, but I was thinking of hanging around a bit longer." Michael turned to face Sydney, leaning into kiss her passionately. When they separated Sydney moved so had his arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing tomorrow babe?" he asked.

"Nothin, why?"

"Did you wanna go to Merimbula for the night?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"What will your dad say though, I mean I think he wants to kill me."

"He left for Melbourne this morning, he'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Really…"

"Yeah, mum's going down for a few days next week."

"Aww, they gonna leave you home all by yourself?"

"Of course." Sydney stood up suddenly, offering her hand to Michael, "Coming for a swim." He considered her suggestion for a moment before allowing Syd to pull him to his feet. He ran straight for his girlfriend, chasing her into the cold ocean, "Argh!" Sydney yelled as she reached the water, "It's freezing!"

"Aww, poor baby, here I'll warm you up."

"I bet you will" a voice said, Sydney and Michael turned around and saw Danny standing there, "I thought I told you she wasn't worth it." Sydney hid behind Michael, upset at Danny for interrupting her and Michael. "Yeah, but why would I listen to you, you're an arsehole."

"Says who?" Michael snickered,

"Just about everyone I've asked. Your so full of yourself, you don't deserve someone as good as Syd. You never will."

"Whatever" he moved a little to left, to face Sydney who was standing behind Michael "Hey baby."

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fuck off, I don't want anything to do with you."

"You know Syd, we'd still be together if you could preform in bed. You know that don't you" he said reaching out to grab her arm, she pulled it away.

"No Danny, we wouldn't still be together, I hate you, sleeping with you was the worst mistake I've ever made." Danny looked at her shocked. Everyone knew he was the most popular guy in school and _every_ girl wanted to go out with him. Apparently Sydney didn't anymore, that pissed him off "What do you mean sleeping with me was the worst mistake you ever made, you were all for it at the time."  
"Yeah, but I was naïve. I'm not that anymore, I see what your really like and I hate myself for ever going out with you." Sydney took Michael's hand and led him out of the water "I wanna go home" she whispered to him. He nodded and they went back to their stuff. They were packing it up when they noticed that Danny had followed them out of the water, "Running away now are we Syd?"

"Didn't Sydney tell you to fuck off."

"She did, but why am I going to listen to her."

"Listen to me then, fuck off and leave us alone. And if you come near Syd or me again, then I'll rip your balls off, you understand?"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE US ALONE!" Sydney yelled, so loud people on the beach started to look at them. Sydney and Michael started to walk away but Danny grabbed Sydney's arm, turning her to face him, "Don't walk away from me Bristow."

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, attempting to twist herself out of his grasp. It didn't work. Michael dropped their bags and came rushing back to Sydney. Mike punched Danny and he stepped backwards, dragging Sydney with him. Michael hit him again and Sydney screamed in pain as Danny fell, twisting her arm more. Danny let go of Sydney and she hugged Michael tightly "Don't come near us again" Michael said, as he and Sydney made their way back to his car, leaving Danny on the ground, inspecting his injuries.

Sydney and Michael arrived home and spent the majority of the afternoon watching DVDs. Michael and Laura insisted that Sydney put ice on her now purple wrist and after her initial protests, Syd was glad she did. Her wrist was quite swollen and sore, but the ice helped to take the swelling down slightly. Later that evening they were watching Blue Crush when Laura spoke up, "Michael, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Um, I'd love to, I'll just have to call Mum and tell her where I am though."

"Your mother is welcome to come as well."

"I'll ask her, what about my little sister, mum doesn't like to leave her alone too much."  
"She is welcome to come too."

"Thanks, I'll just call and ask."

"Sure." Michael stood up and went outside to call his mother, he came back a few minutes later "Yeah they would love to come, I just have to go and pick them up."

"Well whenever you want go and get them, dinner won't take too long to prepare."

"I might go get them now."

"Ok."  
"Syd, you wanna come?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna lie here and rest, my arms sore."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Michael left and Sydney sat up slightly wincing as she moved her wrist. "Have we got more ice?"

"Here let me have a look." Sydney stuck her arm out in front of her mother, Laura removed the icepack that they had tied there. Sydney's wrist was still purple, but the swelling had decreased slightly. "Can you move your fingers?" Sydney wiggled them easily, "Yep."

"Does it hurt much?"  
"Yeah, heaps."

"I'll get you some more ice and some painkillers."

"Thanks mum." Laura returned a few moments later carrying an icepack, Panadol and a glass of water. "Here sweetie." Sydney swallowed the Panadol while Laura wrapped the icepack around her wrist "Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry" she adjusted it, "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm gonna see if I can find a bandage for you, and if its sore in the morning, your going to the Doctor."

"Michael and I were planning to go to Merimbula for the night tomorrow."

"You can leave in the afternoon."

"I guess." Laura stood up and went to prepare dinner while Sydney watched the movie.

Michael, Bridgette and Libby arrived ten minutes later. "Hey babe" Syd said as they came into the house "Mum, Michael's back."

"I'm coming." Laura came into the room a few seconds later "Hello I'm Laura Bristow."

"Bridgette Vaughn, this is my daughter Libby."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Hey mum, do we have time to feed the horses before dinner?"

"You should, are you sure you'll be right, I can feed them later."

"Mum, I'll be fine, Michael will help me won't you?"

"Yeah sure."  
"Can I come too?" Libby asked. Sydney nodded.

"Come on, we have to mix the food." Syd headed out the door, Michael and Libby following behind. "Here, have a seat" Laura told Bridgette, pointing to the table.

"Thank you."

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine?"

"Thank you, that would be lovely. I must say, you have a wonderful daughter."

"Thanks, I find she's so mature for her age. Your son is kind, I haven't seen Syd this happy since before she split with Danny. Here." Laura placed a glass in front of Bridgette.

"What happened to her arm, last time I saw her it was fine."

"Sydney and Michael had a run in with Danny at the beach, Syd said he grabbed her and it got twisted."

"Sounds like a horrible young man."

"He is, when he dumped Sydney, it destroyed her. He was, you know, her first" Bridgette nodded "He ditched her afterwards, claiming she couldn't preform or something like that. It killed her. She said they had a run in with him on New Years as well. I should set Jack onto him, that'd set him straight, he's so protective of Sydney, if he found out what really went on between Syd and Danny, I am fairly certain that Danny wouldn't be alive now."

"He's that protective?"

"Yeah, he loves Sydney so much. He just wants what's best for her. Its sweet, but it really bugs Syd sometimes."

"Where is your husband?"

"In Melbourne on business, I'm going down there next week for a few days. What about you, where's your husband?"  
"William had to go back to work. Libby and I are going back home in a couple of days."

"What about Michael?"  
"He's staying, not sure how much longer though." Laura and Bridgette paused in their conversation as they heard voices coming back up the stairs. Libby came inside first "They are so cool, mum I want a horse."

"No way Lib, where would you keep it?"  
"I dunno, but they are so cute!"

"Gremlin ain't that cute" Laura interrupted "He's always throwing Sydney off, too unpredictable."

"Why does she keep him?"

"He's calmed down a lot since she's had him, but she hasn't really had much time to work with him over summer and he's gone kinda crazy" Laura explained.

"Where's Syd and Michael?"

"Sucking face outside I think, not sure, they got kinda sappy and gross, so I left them alone." Laura rolled her eyes, as Bridgette laughed.

"Sucking face! I don't think so!" Michael yelled as he entered the room, Sydney clutching tightly to his arm. "Starting early are we mum?" Sydney asked, referring to the wine, "You guys want a drink?"

"Yes please" Michael replied, Libby nodded "Here Syd let me help you."

"I can do it, I'm not disabled." To prove her point, Sydney pulled three juice cartons from the fridge, "See, I can get drinks." They all laughed as Sydney bought the drinks over to the table, sliding one over to Libby and giving Michael his as she sat on his lap. "What's for dinner mum?"

"Stir fry. Is that alright?" she asked the Vaughns.

"Yes thank you" Bridgette replied, since Michael was preoccupied with kissing Sydney's neck, causing her to giggle, while Libby gagged. Laura rolled her eyes them, "Teenagers" she stated as Bridgette laughed. The timer on the microwave beeped, indicating that their dinner was ready and Laura stood up to serve it. Sydney got up to help, and came back carrying cutlery for them. A few minutes later Laura came out carrying two plates. She set them in front of Bridgette and Libby, then returned to the kitchen and came out with another two plates, setting them in front of Sydney and Michael. Finally she returned carrying her own and settled down to eat.

After they had finished eating, Laura and Bridgette moved into the living room to talk, while Sydney and Michael went off to her room, with Libby in tow. A few minutes later they heard a loud swear "SHIT!" it was Sydney, she came rushing out to Laura and Bridgette, practically in tears, Libby had knocked her wrist. "Mum, do you have anymore painkillers?"

"No, you can't have any yet, it hasn't been four hours yet. Look, sit, I'll get more ice." Sydney sat down "You ok?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll be fine, I hope." Laura came back in, carrying a bandage and more ice, she motioned for Sydney to give her, her wrist. Sydney showed her mother and winced in pain as Laura attempted to move it, making sure it wasn't broken. "Mum do you have to do that, it really hurts."

"Sorry sweetie. I'm going to put this bandage on, it'll support it, but it'll hurt a bit, ok?"

"Yeah." Laura began to wrap the bandage around her wrist as Sydney hissed in pain. Once it was all wrapped up, Laura handed Sydney the ice pack, "Put that on it for a while, we'll try and get the swelling down, but your going to the doctor in the morning." Sydney nodded "Thanks mum." Laura nodded in response and Sydney disappeared up the hall to her room.

Syd walked into her room and found Libby sitting on the floor, reading one of her magazines "I'm sorry Syd, I didn't mean too."

"That's ok, it was just an accident." She walked over to the bed where Michael was spinning one of her teddy bears, she sat down next to him, "Hey handsome." He dropped her teddy bear and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. Libby looked up from her magazine, "You guys are so gross!" Michael pulled away and glared at his little sister, "No Lib, your gross." She rolled her eyes and went back to reading the magazine. Michael shifted so he was leaning against the pillows and he motioned for Syd to lie down. She positioned herself so that her back was resting on his chest and he began to massage her shoulders. She moaned as he gently eased the tension away. "How'd you get so good at that?" she asked.

"Practise" he replied as he bought his lips down to kiss her neck. Libby watched them for a moment and got up to leave when she saw Michael's hands under Syd's shirt, tickling her stomach. "I guess I'll leave you guys to… whatever" she started to walk out the door but Michael called out, "Stay Lib, watch TV with us, we won't do anything gross, I promise." She looked at him curiously before sitting down against Syd's drawers. Michael grabbed the remote off the table next to her bed and switched the TV on. "Um Syd, there's no picture."

"Yeah, I run it through the video, gets better reception."

"Uh, ok" he switched the VCR on and a picture appeared on the screen, he began to flick through the channels but found there was nothing on. "Lib" Sydney called, "In my wardrobe, there's videos, pick out whatever you want." Libby nodded and opened the door of Sydney's wardrobe. She looked through the videos before pulling out American Pie 2. "I wanna watch this" she said, slipping it into the VCR.

Sydney fell asleep halfway through the movie. Just as it was finishing, Bridgette came in, "Michael, I think we better go now, it's late."

"Sure" he replied, as he attempted to get up without waking Sydney. He succeeded and laid a blanket over Sydney, taking the ice off her wrist, so it would melt in her bed. Libby shut the video off and left the room. Michael kissed Sydney on the cheek and she stirred in her sleep. He left the room, turning the light off as he exited. "Where do you want this?" he asked Laura, referring to the icepack he was holding.

"In the freezer thanks." He nodded and went into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later, "Can you get Sydney to call me in the morning?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Laura and thank you for dinner."

"That's quite alright."  
"Thank you for having us and I'll see you for coffee tomorrow."

"Of course." Bridgette, Michael and Libby left, after Libby had said her thank yous, leaving Laura alone. She went up to Sydney's room and found her daughter peacefully sleeping. Yawning to herself, Laura went up to her room and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

A/N: What did you think? was it good, bad, just plain awful? Review and let me know. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Until next time, LOL Alyce :D (I had this ready to post with the TLW update but my disk corrupted this chapter and I had to re-copy it, sorry for the delay)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I've started to write a prequel to Between Life and Death. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

**Chapter 9**

Sydney was woken up at 9:30 by Laura pulling her bedding off "Come on sleepyhead, gotta get up and go to the Doctors." Sydney groaned and rolled over, "Its too early to be out of bed" she complained, rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" Laura said as she grabbed Sydney's good arm, dragging her lazy daughters body from the bed "You've got a doctors appointment in" she looked at her watch "oh, half an hour."

"Half an hour!" Sydney stood up quickly and began rifling through one of the piles of clothes that was spread on her floor. She picked out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and disappeared out the door, leaving Laura standing there shaking her head.

Sydney and Laura emerged from the Medical Centre a little after 11:00. Sydney's appointment had been delayed, much to her annoyance. They drove down the road and into the busy CBD. Laura nabbed a parking outside the Pharmacy and handed Sydney some cash. Syd went into the busy shop and handed in her prescription before browsing the shelves, looking for the ointment that she had been advised to purchase. Sydney was handed her prescription a few minutes later and after paying for her purchases she left the air-conditioned shop and walked out onto the hot street. She climbed back into the car "Mum, can you take me up to Michael's?"

"I guess, where are they camping?"

"Up by Devlins, I'll show you where." Laura nodded and drove round the roundabout and up towards the Shire camp park. Mere moments later Sydney spoke up "Just there mum" she said, pointing to a campsite. Laura stopped the car on the edge of the grass and upon hearing the noise, Bridgette came rushing out of the tent. She noticed Sydney and Laura and motioned for them to get out of the car, before disappearing into the tent. She emerged with Michael in tow. "Hey beautiful" he said, taking Sydney in his arms and kissing her softly. He looked down at her newly bandaged arm, "What'd they say?"

"Sprain," she shrugged "Gonna be sore for a few days, but they prescribed me anti-inflammatorys and this ointment stuff." Michael looked at her concerned, Sydney laughed "I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so," he kissed the side of her head "Did you still wanna come to Merimbula?"

"Course. But we better get going, if we wanna find somewhere to stay." Michael nodded "I'll just pack a bag."

"Ok" Sydney kissed him lightly and moved to sit with Bridgette and Laura while he dug through his mountain of clothing. "You guys don't mind if we go away for the night do you?" she asked. Laura shook her head,

"Fine by me, just don't mention it to your father."

"Why? He didn't mind me going camping with Michael."  
"That was because you were with Becky and the others."

"Is it ok with you Bridgette?"

"Of course my dear."

"Thank you." Michael came out of the tent carrying a backpack, he threw it in the window of his car before coming over to where the three women were sitting, "I'm ready." Sydney nodded and stood up,

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Sydney, don't forget your antibiotics" Laura called after the retreating couple.

"Yeah, I got 'em mum" she replied, climbing into Michael's car.

Before leaving town they stopped at Syd's so she could pack a bag. After several minutes of searching, Sydney located her backpack and shoved the necessary items in it. She grabbed her wallet and shut her bedroom door, heading out into the lounge and down the stairs, locking the sliding door behind her. Sydney climbed into the car and they headed off towards the main highway.

They arrived in Merimbula a little after 12:30. As soon as they arrived Sydney began looking around for a motel. "There's one" she called, pointing at the Black Dolphin Motel. Michael slowed the car and turned into the driveway. The pair managed to get the last room and once they'd paid, they dumped their bags in the room. "What do ya wanna do now?" Michael asked.

"I dunno" Sydney replied, as Michael pulled her body towards his. Seconds later he placed his lips over hers, after a few moments Sydney deepened the contact and using her good hand, pushed him down onto the bed. As he fell they separated and Michael looked into Sydney's eyes "You sure babe?"

"Yeah" she responded, as she leaned down to kiss him again. Responding to her advances, he pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the ground, then helped her to remove his garment.

Afterwards they lay together, the smooth sheets wrapped around their bodies. Sydney had her head buried in the crock of his neck and she kissed his chest. "That was amazing Syd, your amazing" Michael said, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arm, gently. Sydney smiled against his chest, "I was just gonna say the same thing to you."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yeah." They lay there in silence for a while, content just to be in each others arms. A few minutes later Syd's mobile phone rang. She leaned over and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey Syd!"

"Becky! What's up?"

"Nothin, I just rang your house and no one answered the phone."

"Yeah, I think mum's with Bridgette."

"Bridgette, as in Bridgette Vaughn. Michael's mum."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. Where are you anyway?"

"Merimbula."

"Merimbula?"  
"Yeah, Michael and I are staying here tonight."

"Really. You and Michael alone in a motel room, I could think of worse things" Becky said suggestively.

"So could I. Was there a reason you called?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Danny lately?"

"Yesterday, why?"

"Well, he's got two black eyes and apparently a broken nose." Sydney laughed,

"Serves him right."  
"Do you know something I don't Syd?"

"I dunno what you mean," Sydney said innocently.

"It was Michael that broke Danny's nose, wasn't it?"  
"Um… I guess if you want to put it that way."

"Well, if I were you two, I'd steer well clear of Danny and his mates for a while."

"Will do. Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Talk to you then Syd. Bye."

"See ya." Sydney hung up the phone and leaned over to kiss Michael.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You broke Danny's nose."

"I did" Sydney nodded, "Good, after what he's done to you, he deserved it."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't been shopping for ages."

"Ok, that's settled then."

"Yep." They both climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. Once they had collected the necessary items, Sydney took one of her pills and declared herself ready, "Do you wanna drive to shops Syd?" Michael asked.

"Nah, we can walk, it's just over the bridge, unless you wanna drive."

"If its not far, why waste petrol."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm ready when you are."

"Ok." Michael walked over and opened the door "After you ma'am" he said, bowing slightly. Sydney laughed and kissed him on her way out. Michael locked the room and stashed the key in one of his pockets before taking Syd's hand in his own. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later they arrived in the main street. Sydney expertly dodged all the pedestrian traffic and led Michael up to Target. "Best to start at this end, then work our way down." He nodded and they walked into the busy shop.

Meanwhile in Mallacoota Laura pulled into the driveway of their house and walked upstairs, shuffling through the pile of mail she had collected in town. Dumping it on the bench, she grabbed a cool drink and switched on the air conditioner. "Shit" she said to herself "I better feed the horses for Syd." She set her drink on the bench and locked the door before mixing the horse food. Laura carried the two buckets up to the paddock and emptied them into the black bins that Syd kept in the paddock. Once she had feed the horses she checked their water, and refilled it. When Laura got back to the house she stashed the buckets in the feed room and went back upstairs, she unlocked the door and went inside. The air conditioner had cooled the house dramatically and it was like heaven in there. After turning on the stereo, Laura sat down at the table and began to sort through the mail, "bill, bill, bill, letter for Syd, bill, letter from Jack's parents, bill, flyer, catalogue, magazine, bill, bill, letter for Syd, bill, bill, bill." She threw the other mail aside and looked at the stack of bills, opening them one by one and arranging them in a neat pile. "Phone bill" she mumbled to herself, "Power bill, Electricity bill, Credit card bill" she continued naming each in turn and stacked them accordingly. Once she had finished that she picked up Sydney's mail and put it on her unmade bed. Laura had just come out of Sydney's room and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she went to answer it "Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of Sydney's ex-boyfriend, with his two black eyes and swollen nose. "I'm looking for Sydney" he replied angrily.

"What makes you think I'd ever tell you where she is?"

"I want to see her right now" he told Laura.

"Again, why would I tell you where she is? Your not her boyfriend anymore, what Sydney does is none of your business. Please leave."

"You see what that prick she's screwing did to me" he said, pointing to his face, "I have to have surgery cos that cunt broke my nose."

"Serves you right, doesn't it."

"What do you mean serves me right?"  
"Don't think that I don't know what went on between you and Sydney."

"What went on between me and Sydney?"

"How thick are you? I want you to get off my property now, and stay away from my daughter, or you'll never attempt to please a female again."

"Excuse me, was that a threat?"

"Yep, your dumber than I thought. Get off my property and stay away from Sydney and Michael." Before Danny could answer, Laura had shut the door in his face, locking it securely.

A couple of hours later Sydney had finished dragging Michael through the shops and now they were both weighed down with bags. Michael more so than Sydney because he insisted that she not hurt her wrist anymore by carrying some of her ten or so bags. As much as Michael hated to shop, he had to admit he'd had a good time with Sydney, watching as she looked through the many racks if clothes in various shops. He was especially interested when she looked through the swimwear, hoping to find herself another bikini. Michael hadn't found many clothes that he wanted, but he made up for his lack of spending when they went into Sanity. He'd spent a couple of hundred dollars on DVDs and CDs. After they finished in the music shop they went upstairs to McDonalds to get a drink. Sydney went up to the counter "I'll have a 30 cent cone thanks."

"That'll be 50 cents, thank you" the woman behind the counter replied as she disappeared to get the ice cream.

Sydney rolled her eyes and turned to Michael, "I don't know why they call it a _thirty_ cent cone when its _fifty_ cents."

"Me neither sweetie" he replied, threading his arms around her waist. The woman came back with Sydney's ice cream and Syd handed her the money before stepping back to allow Michael to order. A few minutes later they were out on the balcony sitting in the metal chairs, having a rest before they walked the rest of the way back to the motel. Michael's voice interrupted Sydney's daydreams "What do you wanna do tonight babe?"

Sydney shook her head, attempting to get her bearings before answering, "I dunno, we could go to the movies, I guess."

"Are there any places to go for dinner?"

"Yeah, we could go to the Bowling Club, that's nice, and it's across the road from the movies."

"Ok, lets go there then." Sydney smiled at the man sitting opposite her and leaned across the table to place a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled at him again, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for being you." Michael leaned over and kissed her,

"That was for being you" he said, as Sydney rolled her eyes and giggled. "You finished?" he asked her, gesturing to the cone in her hand. Sydney nodded and shoved the last of her ice cream into her mouth. She stood up and grabbed a couple of the bags that surrounded their feet. Syd was about to start walking towards the car park when Michael took one of the bags off her, "I'll take that" he said, his tone of voice leaving no room for objection from her as they made their way back through the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had a severe case of writers block and its exam week next week (I only have one thank goodness). I'm also working on a challenge fic, which I will post here when its done. Um, I'm also gonna try and update ANSSL and TLW soon, and All Grown Up, my McLeod's Daughters fic is seriously neglected so I'm gonna do some writing on that too. The sequel to Unexpected Consequences will be out next week, I promise. Also, check out my now trilogy (I'm so proud of that) Ill-Fated, Between Life and Death, and Final Goodbye. Anyways, please let me know what you think, good, bad, or just plain crap. Until next time, LOL Alyce :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. I've started to write a prequel to Between Life and Death. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

**Chapter 10**

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the motel. Sydney and Michael dumped their stuff in the room and sat on the couch. Michael slipped his arms around Syd's waist and she lay back against his chest, sighing contentedly. "Hey, you wanna have a swim?" Sydney asked after a while. "Yeah, can you swim with your arm like that?"

"Course, I'll just take the bandage off, the water'll be good for it."

"Ok." Sydney got up from the couch and went into the small bedroom to get dressed. Michael lay on the couch for a couple of minutes and then followed her.

They headed down to the pool ten minutes later. Sydney had taken the bandage off her wrist before they left the room. When they arrived at the small swimming pool there were many other guests lazing around the edge. Sydney and Michael dumped their stuff on one of the free chairs and Sydney went straight over to the edge, diving straight into the cool water, "Its beautiful" she commented after she surfaced. Michael dove in after her and picking her up as he came back to the surface. Sydney squealed as she was lifted up but when she saw that it was Michael she looked down at him, a smile spread across her face. Some of the other people in the pool looked over when they heard Sydney squeal and now they watched the young couple with interest. They were completely wrapped up in each other, it was like to them there were no other people in the world, there was only them. One of the ladies approached Sydney, after Michael had dived back under water, and began to talk to her "Excuse me."

"Yes" Sydney replied, as she continued to splash cool water on her injured wrist.

"I don't mean to be rude, I was just watching you with that young man, and I was wondering how long the two of you have been dating?"

"A couple of weeks, we met a couple of days after Christmas" Sydney told her, a smile spreading farther across her face when she talked about Michael.

"I just wanted to say that I think you two are perfect together, I can see how happy you are."

"Thank you maybe you should tell my dad that."

"He doesn't approve?"

"You could say that."

"My husband is the same with our daughters, it's a fatherly instinct" it was then that the woman noticed Sydney splashing the water on her wrist "What happened?"

"My ex-boyfriend" Syd stated simply. Michael interrupted their conversation by approaching Sydney again, threading his arms around her waist. "Hello" he said to the strange woman. "Hello, I was just telling your lovely girlfriend here that I think you are perfect for each other." Michael's smile widened,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome son, hang onto her, she's special."

"Don't I know it" he replied, pressing a soft kiss into Sydney's neck.  
"I better get going, can't leave the kids unattended for too long. Goodbye."

"Bye" Sydney and Michael replied in unison. They stayed at the pool for a little bit longer, heading back up to the room to rest before going to dinner.

Sydney lay on the couch watching TV while Michael showered. She'd spent a while flicking through channels, and found nothing on, so she settled for watching some boring show that she'd never seen before and midway through, vowed never to watch again. A few minutes later her phone rang, she picked it up on the third ring "Hello."

"Hey Syd! What ya doin?"

"Nothing, Megan, what about you?"

"I was just wonderin if you wanted to come to Noah's party tonight?"  
"I can't I'm not in town at the moment, maybe next time."

"Where are you anyway?"

"Merimbula with Michael."

"Cool, have you slept with him yet?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just wonderin."

"Yeah, I have."

"Cool, is he any good?"

"Your as bad as Becky, I ain't gonna tell you, look I've gotta go, we're about to go to dinner. See you tomorrow maybe."

"Ok. Bye Syd."

"Bye Megan." Sydney hung up the phone and returned her attention to the TV. Meanwhile in Mallacoota Megan hung up her phone and turned to face the man in her bedroom, "She's in Merimbula with Michael." Danny nodded his head,

"Thanks Megan" he replied, coming over to her and kissing her roughly.

Michael emerged from the bathroom and wandered out to where Sydney was focussed on the blaring TV. "Did I hear a phone ring?"  He asked.

"Yeah, it was Megan, she wanted to know if I wanted to go to Noah's party tonight."

"Who's Noah?"

"Danny's friend. He's an ok guy, not as repulsive as Danny though. Not as bad to date either."

"You dated Danny's friend."  
"Yeah, before Danny."

"I see."

"You got a problem with that?" she replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No Syd, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Sydney thought for a moment and relented, "Its ok, I get it. I didn't mean to get so defensive." He took her in his arms, "Don't worry about it Syd" he pressed a soft kiss into her hair "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, when you are."

"Then lets go" Michael picked up his keys in one hand and took Sydney's in the other and together they walked out of the room and down to the car. 

Michael pulled up outside the Bowling Club a few minutes later. Once they'd parked the car Michael took Sydney's hand again and they walked up the stairs and into the restaurant. A cheery woman approached them, "Table for two?" she questioned.

"Yes thanks" Michael replied.

"Follow me." Syd and Michael followed the woman towards a table along the window. "Here you go, take a seat and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." They obliged and sat down in the comfortable chairs, "Do you want a drink Syd?"

"Yes please. I'll just have a juice."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. Do you wanna order a veal Parmigiana for me?"

"Sure." Sydney watched as Michael headed to the bar to get their drinks. Moments later the cheery waitress reappeared, "May I take you order."

"Yes, we'll have a chicken Parmigiana and a veal Parmigiana."

"Anything else?"

"No thanks." The woman nodded and walked away. Michael came back a few minutes later with their drinks, he set them on the table and sat down. Sydney took a sip, "How much do I owe for this?"

"Don't worry about it Syd, I'll pay for dinner, you can pay for the movie."

"But…" he put a finger to her lips.

"Syd, I'll pay for dinner and I don't want to hear a word of protest from you about it. Do you understand?" She nodded, "Good." They chatted for a few more minutes until their food arrived. Once they finished their meal, Michael paid for the food and they headed across the road to the movies.

Sydney pushed the glass door open and walked into the foyer, Michael following behind. They looked up at the sign that showed which movies were playing. "What do you wanna see?" she asked.

"Whatever." Sydney looked up at the sign again,

"What about Love Actually?"

"Yeah."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sydney nodded and went over to the counter to get two tickets. They got some popcorn and drinks and sat down to wait to be let into the theatre. By the time they were allowed to go into the movie, Sydney had finished her drink and gotten another one.

It was getting late when they emerged from the movies. Michael had his arm wrapped around Sydney's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. A dark figure followed them to where the car was parked, but they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice. Michael walked Sydney around to her side of the car and unlocked the door, holding it open so she could climb in. once she was seated Michael was walking around to his side of the car when he was hit from behind, falling into the car. Sydney, who was watching Michael walk, saw the attacker at the last minute, "Danny" she screamed, "Leave him alone."

"The son of a bitch broke my nose. He deserves it."

"Fuck off and leave us alone, why can't you accept that I'm not with you and that I'm with Michael."

"Because he's an arsehole and I want you back Syd."

"Your never going to have me" she yelled, rushing to help Michael who was slumped on the bonnet of the car "You ok baby?" she asked. He nodded slowly and Syd leaned down to kiss his cheek. Danny grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She screamed as she hit the hard surface of the gravel car park. When he saw Syd hit the ground, Michael stood up and pushed Danny away from them, "Fuck off and leave us alone."

"Why? So you two can fuck in peace? This is a public car park and I have every right to be here." Before Michael could reply there was a flash of lights and a Police car pulled up next them. One of the officers stepped out "Alright whats going on here?" All three were silent, save for Sydney who was sobbing in pain on the ground. "We received a report of an altercation between persons at this address" they were still silent "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, its your choice." Sydney looked up at Michael for a moment before speaking, "This man" she pointed at Danny "Assaulted us."

"Bullshit" Danny replied. Michael spoke up,

"She's telling the truth."

"Ok, I think it would be best if we discussed this down the station." Sydney and Michael nodded. The policeman took Danny by the arm and put him in the backseat of the police car. Sydney and Michael got into his car and followed the policeman to the station.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, the next chapter should be up soon. I have a few more of the chapters planned and I intend to write as much as I can before the holidays since I'm going away. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

Chapter 11 

Sydney and Michael walked into the Police Station a few minutes later. "Come through" one of the officers said, gesturing to an open door. Sydney started to follow Michael into the room, but was stopped by a female officer. "Sorry, you can't go in there. We'd like to question you separately." Sydney nodded. The woman looked at the trail of blood that was slowly trickling down her chin, "Would you like me to clean that up for you?" Sydney looked at her confused. "Clean what up?" the woman gestured to her lip and Syd brushed her thumb across it, and noticed the blood for the first time. "Would you like me to get you a cloth?"

"Yes please, and do you have any ice?"

"Of course. Take a seat here and I'll be right back." She returned a couple of minutes later with a damp washcloth and an ice pack. Sydney took the ice and laid it across her injured wrist before taking the cloth and dabbing it gently against her lip.

Michael sat down in the cold plastic chair, watching as the two Policemen took a seat opposite him. He had to admit, those men were intimidating, but he was more worried about Sydney than anything else. He had noticed the trail of blood dribbling down her chin and the scratches that were down one side of her face, even if Sydney hadn't. "Sir, could you please state your name for the tape" one of the officers began.

"Michael Vaughn."

"Now Mr Vaughn, the young woman you were with, what is your relationship with her?"

"We're seeing each other."

"Is it sexual?"

"Is that any of your business?" he retorted.

"I'll repeat it again Mr Vaughn, is your relationship sexual?"

"Yes."

"The young woman claims that the other man assaulted both of you, is that true?"

"Her name is Sydney, and yes he did assault us."

"Can you tell us what happened?"  
"We'd been to the movies and were going back to the car. He hit me from behind."

"Who is this man?"

"His name is Danny, he's Sydney's ex boyfriend."

"Ok, so he hit you from behind, what happened next?"

"Sydney got out of the car and started yelling at him, she came to see if I was ok, but he grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. I was going to help her, that's when you pulled up."

"When we arrived there, you were pushing this Danny, that's hardly what I'd call helping someone." They were interrupted by another officer coming into the room, she whispered something into the ear of the officer who was interviewing Michael. She left the room and the Policeman turned to Michael, "Mr Vaughn, Mr Hecht has claimed that you broke his nose, is this correct?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Are you aware that that is assault?"

"Yes, I'm not that stupid."

"Do you want to explain to us why you didn't say that before?"  
"It happened yesterday, we were at the beach in Mallacoota, he came up to us, started hassling Syd. We argued a bit and Syd and I were leaving and he grabbed her. She was screaming and I hit him, to try and get him to let go, but he wouldn't so I hit him again and he fell. When he fell he let go of Syd and we told him to stay away, obviously he didn't get the message."

"Are you aware that if he choses to Mr Hecht can have you charged with assault?"

"Yeah, I know that, but if I end up in jail for protecting Syd, it'll be worth it." They ended the interview and left Michael sitting in the room.

The Police Officer came out of the room and picked up a piece of paper, "Miss Bristow, I'd like to speak to you now."

"Um Sir" the female officer who was sitting with Syd began "We have to wait for her mother to arrive before we can interview her, she's not eighteen yet." He turned and went back into where Michael was sitting, "You failed to mention that your little bed buddy isn't eighteen, we could charge you with statutory rape."

"I know my rights and you can't, she's seventeen, she's past the age of consent. And for your information, I haven't done anything with her that she didn't want, ask her, she'll tell you just that" Michael said clearly pissed with this officer. Sargent Green walked out of the room again, leaving Michael to be watched by one of his Constables. "Excuse me? May I see Sydney?"

"I'm afraid not, we're waiting for her mother to arrive before we can interview her."

"Please, I just want to see my girlfriend and make sure that she's ok."

"I'm sorry it's not possible." Michael slumped back against the chair.

An hour later Laura walked into the station, "My name is Laura Bristow and I'm looking for my daughter."

"Mum" Sydney said, as she got up and rushed over to where Laura was being led behind the counter. "Syd." Laura grabbed her in a big hug, "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Mrs Bristow" Sargent Green spoke up, "We'd like to interview your daughter now, if you'd like to come through." Laura nodded followed Sydney into the small room. They each took a seat opposite Sargent Green and another Constable. "Miss Bristow, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding this evenings events and also an alleged assault that occurred yesterday."

"Ok."

"Firstly, can you tell us what your relationship with Mr Vaughn is?"

"We're seeing each other."

"Is your relationship sexual?"

"Excuse me," Laura cut in, "I fail to see how that has any bearing on this situation."

"Mrs Bristow, you are here to observe the interview, not participate. Sydney, answer the question, is your relationship with Mr Vaughn sexual."

"Yes and for the record, I consented."

"What is your relationship with Mr Hecht?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Ok, can you tell us what happened this evening?"

"Michael and I had been to the movies. We were getting in the car to go back to the motel and Danny attacked Michael. He shoved him into the bonnet of the car and I went out to try and stop him. I yelled at Danny a bit and was trying to see if Michael was ok, and Danny threw me onto the ground."

"How did Michael react to this?"

"He was pissed off and pushed Danny a bit and then you guys arrived."

"Ok. Mr Hecht has claimed that Mr Vaughn assaulted him yesterday, is this true?"

"Only after Danny assaulted me."

"Can you tell us what happened?"  
Sydney sighed before speaking, "We were at the beach and Danny started hassling me. Michael and I were going to leave and as we were walking away, Danny grabbed me. I was screaming and Michael hit him. He didn't let go, so Michael hit him again. Danny fell and twisted my arm when he did, then he let go and Michael and I left."

"Did you sustain any injuries?"

"Yeah" she showed them her wrist, which had swollen again since she landed on it when she fell. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Um there were a whole lot of people at the beach. I dunno, ask the lifeguards, I didn't know anyone who was there."

"What about tonight?"

"I dunno, probably whoever called you guys. Can I see Michael now?"

"Possibly, we may need to speak to him a little bit longer, but for now is there anything we can get you?"

"When can my daughter and her boyfriend leave?" Laura interjected, "They're the victims in this."

"Mr Hecht may want to file charges against Mr Vaughn, so he may need to stay here a little longer, but your daughter should be able to go soon." Sargent Green walked out, leaving an exhausted Sydney resting on Laura's shoulder.

Sydney and Michael were finally allowed to leave a few hours later. Danny was being charged with assault and after realising that Michael wouldn't have much chance of being convicted, had decided not have him charged for breaking his nose. Sydney had come out of the interview room at the same time as Michael and they practically ran over to each other. Michael quickly took her in his arms and she muffled inaudible words into his shoulder. When she finally lifted her head from his shoulder he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. After they left the Cop Shop, Sydney and Michael went back to the motel, Laura following close behind. The three of them went into the small motel room and Sydney went straight to bed, exhausted from their eventful evening. "Laura, your welcome to stay here tonight, you shouldn't drive home, its late."

"Thank you Michael, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Sure" he said, and then went to the cupboard that was in the middle of the lounge area and pulled out a pillow and some blankets, "Or if you'd prefer, I can sleep on the couch and you can share the bed with Syd."

"No Michael, Syd'd probably freak out if she woke up with me in the bed."

"Ok, well I'm going to bed."

"Michael, are you ok? I mean, did you get hurt tonight?"

"Just a couple of bruises, I'll be fine. I'm worried about Syd though."

"She'll be fine, she's been dealing with his teasing for months, but I'm worried now that he's started to get violent."

"I'll look after her, you don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you Michael, and goodnight."

"Night Laura." Michael turned and headed into the small bedroom, leaving Laura to settle herself on the uncomfortable sofa.

The next morning Sydney woke up with Michael's arms wrapped securely around her waist. She rolled over to face him, upon finding that he was still sleeping, she kissed his forehead softly. He stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes, revealing their beautiful green color. "Hey baby, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hope mum got home ok though."

"She slept on the couch. I didn't think it would be good for her to drive home so late."

"You're so sweet" Sydney told him as she leaned into kiss him. The couple lay in bed for a little bit longer before getting up. When they went out to the living room, Laura was sitting at the table, a container of McDonalds hotcakes in front of her. "I got breakfast."

"Thanks mum, why didn't you wake us up?"

"I was going too, if you didn't get up soon." Sydney and Michael sat down and started eating their food.

Shortly after ten, Sydney went into the office to check out. Laura had decided to go into Woolworths to stock up on food before heading back to Mallacoota, so she drove off towards the supermarket, leaving Sydney and Michael to drive back home. They arrived in Mallacoota early that afternoon and sydney was dropped off at her house, so Michael could help his mother pack up their stuff, since her and Libby were leaving the next day. Sydney went up to get her horses and brought them back down to the house to hose and feed them. She'd just finished hosing Gremlin when Michael and Libby came round the corner, "Hey Syd" Libby called.

"Lib, Michael, hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"You left one of your bags in the car, so I bought it up for you, plus Lib wanted to see the horses again. How'd you get them here anyway? You've only got one arm."

"With great difficulty."

"Figured as much, I'll just put this here" he said, motioning to the bag. Sydney nodded. "Hey Libby, you wanna have a ride on Gem before I hose her?"

"Really?" Libby asked, her eyes wide.

"Sure, why not. Come here and I'll help you up." Libby rushed over and Sydney helped her up. "You can ride her around the yard for as long as you want, I've gotta get their feeds made."

"Thanks Syd." Sydney went into the feed room and started to mix the food while Libby rode around the yard. She was digging through one of the bins, when she all of a sudden took off upstairs. Syd returned a few minutes later, "Had to call mum, see if she could get me some more horse food."

"If I had have known we could've got some."

"Nah, its cool, mum's gonna get it for me." ten minutes later they had the feed mixed and ready to take to the paddock, "Hey Lib, you wanna ride her back to the paddock?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on then, we'll take them back. Michael can you take the food for me? I'm gonna ride Gremlin."

"Sure babe, want a hand to get on?"

"Yeah, thanks." Michael boosted her on and the three of them took the horses back to the paddock. When they got back from the paddock, Michael and Libby left and Syd went upstairs to watch TV while she waited for Laura to come home.   

A/N: What did ya think?? Was it good, bad or just plain horrible?? Some of the Cop stuff in the chapter probably isn't accurate, that's only cos I've never been to the cop shop, so I only know what I see on Blue Heelers, so if its off, that's why. I'm gonna try and update again before the 25th but it may not happen. Then after that I won't update for at least a week cos its holidays and I'm goin to Melbourne. One other thing, I was thinking about writing a sequel to Final Goodbye… what do you guys think? Let me know. Anyway please review and until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics.

Maggieann452-Thanks for reviewing! :D

Natalie-Thanks for reviewing. Final Goodbye is the sequel to Between Life and Death. Danny isn't with Megan in the sense that they're dating, he's using her to get to Syd and she  knows that, its really just sex for both of them. And Syd didn't get Danny back cos, well she's only got one arm and she wasn't expecting him to throw her.

Dolphingurl1-Happy birthday for the other day. Hmm I remember being sixteen…and in honour of your birthday, I had chocolate mud cake…and it was damn good. :D Thanks for reviewing.

Kay10197-Thanks for reviewing :D I think you've reviewed like every chapter and I appreciate that. :D.

Chapter 12 

Sydney woke up early the next morning and took off to feed the horses before she got ready for work. After making sure her horses were well fed she went back inside and had a long shower, the warm water soothing her aching muscles. By the time she was out of the shower, Laura was up making breakfast for them, "Mum" Sydney called, "Can you help me do my hair?"

"Sure sweetie" came the reply "Come and have breakfast and I'll do it afterwards."

"Ok." Sydney called, as she walked down the hall. She emerged from the darkened hall dressed in a denim skirt and a white singlet top, "Nice skirt, where'd you get it?"

"Just Jeans in Merimbula." Laura nodded and motioned for Sydney to sit. Syd obliged and Laura slid a plate of pancakes in front of her. Sydney smiled at her mother and started to eat. Their peaceful breakfast was interrupted by the loud ring of the telephone. Laura went over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Sydney there?"

"Hang on I'll just get her." Laura handed the phone to Syd,

"Hello."

"Hey Syd, what ya doin?"

"Having breakfast, what about you?"

"Nothin, are you working today?"

"Yeah, I thought you were too."  
"I'm starting at ten, I wasn't sure if you were working today or not."

"Well, I am, I'll see you there Beck, I really gotta go."

"Bye Syd."

"Bye." Sydney hung up the phone and continued to pick at her breakfast.

Michael came up to Sydney's a little after 11am. Bridgette and Libby left for Melbourne that morning and Michael spent most of the morning cleaning rubbish out of his tent, and helping Libby and his Mum pack the car. He pulled into Sydney's driveway, and climbed up the stairs to the balcony. Laura was sitting in the sun reading a book, "Hello Michael, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, is Sydney here?"

"No, she's at work, I think she finishes at six tonight."

"Ok, I'll come and see her later then."

"Um, Michael, before you go, do you think you could help me move the horses for Sydney?"

"I guess. Where are they going to?"

"There's a block down the road, we need to set up the portable fence. It'll take an hour at the most, with both of us."

"Yeah, I've got time." Laura took her book inside and locked the door. Michael waited at the bottom of the stairs, not sure where to go and what to do, "Syd keeps the fence stuff in with her saddles. There should be 25 poles and a roll of white tape. I'll find the battery and the zapper." Michael nodded and went under the house.

"Where do you want me to put it?" he asked.

"In the boot of the car."

"I'm parked behind you, so we can take my car."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute. I think I've got it all," Laura emerged carrying a two black bins. She put the bins in the back of Michael's car along with the poles and tape that Michael had collected. They climbed into the car together, "Ok, point me in the right direction," Michael said to Laura.

"Head towards town, I'll show you where to stop." Michael nodded and started driving towards the CBD. Halfway down the hill, Laura pointed to a big patch of green grass, "Here," she told him. Michael parked on the side of the road, and they took the stuff out of the car, dumping it next to the car. "The poles need to be spaced six steps apart, all the way round to that fence there," she pointed to the fence on the far side of the block. Michael nodded and picked up a pile of poles and started to put them into the ground, six steps apart, as instructed. Fifteen minutes later, all the poles were in the ground and Laura was threading the tape around, while Michael filled the bins at a nearby tap. When the tape was in place, Laura connected the zapper and the battery to the fence. Once the fence was set up, they climbed back into the car and went back to the house so they could get the horses. Laura boosted Michael onto Gem and she rode Gremlin down to the 'new' paddock. After they let them go, Laura turned the zapper on and tested to make sure it was working properly. Michael walked back up the house with Laura and picked up his car, so he could go back to his tent.

Sydney was having a hell of a day at work. Since her wrist was injured, she was unable to carry anything, so she was working the till. Normally Sydney wouldn't have minded, but there had been some especially rude customers, and many nosy people, asking about how she had hurt her wrist, and what happened to her face, which had a few scratches on one side. Her lip had a small split in it, but it wasn't really noticeable. By the time she had a break for lunch, she was stuffed. The café had had a busy morning, so the early afternoon lull was when Syd and Becky were finally allowed to have a break. Becky made them each a sandwich and a milkshake and they sat at one of the tables to rest. "Syd, what happened to your face, really?"

"It was Danny, he found us in Merimbula, and he attacked us. I got thrown to the ground."

"You should tell the Police."

"He's been charged with assault, some people in the Bowling Club called the cops when they saw Danny attack us."

"Lets hope he gets what he deserves."

"Hope so." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, while they ate and before long their break was over.

When Sydney walked out of the café a little after six that evening, she felt like she was going to fall asleep standing up. She went across the street and bought a box of Barbeque Shapes from the supermarket. Sydney proceeded to stuff herself with them, while she walked up to where Michael was camping. By the time she got to his tent, he was having eating pizza and chips for dinner, "Hey babe!" she called as she approached him.

"Syd, hey beautiful" Michael replied, standing up to hug her. Sydney went willingly into his arms, and after a few moments, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they finally separated, both were well and truly out of breath. Michael took Sydney's hand and they sat down on one of the folding chairs that Bridgette and Libby had left. Sydney lay her head on Michael's shoulder and he traced obscure patterns on her stomach with his index finger. "What did you do today?" Syd asked after a while.

"I went to see you, but you were at work, so I helped your Mum move the horses."

"Mum moved the horses?"

"Yeah, to a big patch of green grass."

"That is so great, thanks for helping mum with that, saves me doing it on my day off."

"When's that?"

"I've got six days off, starting on the 13th."

"Six on, six off?"

"Something like that, but I'm only working a couple of days after that, since schools starts at the end of the month."

"Yeah, school, totally forgot about that."

"Its my last year this year, I just want to get it over with."

"I don't know what I'll do this year, I might take a year off."

"You're not going to go to Uni?"

"Not sure, I probably will, I just want a break first."

"Good idea, I think I'll just go straight to Uni, have a break afterwards." Michael nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, while they finished off the pizza and chips. "Syd, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Michael, anything."

"Sydney, I…" he began.

"Whats wrong babe?" Sydney asked, concern evident in her voice. He cleared his throat and started again, "Sydney, I think I'm falling in love with you." Sydney's eyes grew wide and little tears started to form in her eyes, "You think your falling in love with me?"

"Yeah, Sydney I've never felt like this before…"

"Michael," she interrupted, "I think I'm falling love with you too."

"Really?" he asked, "You're not just saying that?" Sydney shook her head. Michael gently grabbed her chin and lowered her face to his. He kissed her softly, but Sydney deepened it and when they broke apart, Sydney lay her head back on Michael's shoulder and fell asleep.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I don't know how long this story if gonna be, I have the next couple of chapters planned, but I'm not entirely sure where I want to end it. I guess I'll figure it out. Next update should be next week, I was gonna be nice and update again Friday, since I've been away, but I'm going to Lake Barracoota on Friday, and that's a full day walk (its like eighteen km, each way). Was it good, bad, just plain crap? Review and let me know. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for ages, I've had this evil thing called writers block and I've had heaps of homework to do. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D

Maggieann452-thanks for your review.

Daisyduke947- thanks for the review, I wasn't sure about the falling in love bit, I thought some people might think it was too fast, but then I thought what the hell. And yeah it was sweet of Michael to help Laura with the horses. Glad you liked it.

Neptunestar- thanks for reviewing. I love your story Set Up. I've been meaning to review it, but keep forgetting.

Kay10197- thanks for reviewing, as always you're so consistent with your feedback and I really appreciate that. Glad you like the story.

Dolphingurl1- thanks for reviewing. And I hope you had a great day, (its my birthday at the end of August!! :D, I can't wait). Glad you like the story.

Chapter 13 

Laura left for Melbourne on the 8th. She was planning to stay down there for at least four days, leaving Sydney home alone. The morning that Laura left, Sydney was working, so when she arrived home that night, the house was cold and empty. Syd dumped her stuff on her bedroom floor and checked the answering machine. There was a message from Laura, telling Syd that she made it to Melbourne alright. After listening to the message, Sydney went over to the pantry and picked up various boxes, looking at their contents, "Great" she said to herself, "There's nothing to eat." Sighing, she put the boxes back on the shelf and went to the fridge. Grabbing a drink, she picked up the cordless phone and went to sit in the lounge.

Twenty minutes later Michael climbed up the stairs, carrying a bag of Chinese food. "Hey beautiful," he said as he walked through the door.

"Hey, you're a lifesaver," Syd told him as he dumped the plastic bag on the coffee table next to her. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure, what ya got?"

"Have a look, the DVDs are in the cupboard there," she said, gesturing to a spot under the TV. Sydney grabbed a couple of cans of coke and cutlery to eat with before returning to the lounge. Michael was still rifling through the cupboard, debating which movie he'd rather watch. Finally he decided on Armageddon. "Syd, do you know how many chick flicks are in there?"

"Yeah, dad's sorta out numbered, with me and mum. What did you decide on?"

"This," he replied, holding the cover out.

"Ok, stick it in the player, I'll find the remote." Michael did as he was told and stuck the DVD on. Once it was safely in the player and loading, he joined Sydney on the couch. As he sat down, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. Sydney smiled and leaned into his shoulder. As the movie came on, Michael grabbed a random container and opened it.

After the movie finished, Sydney turned off both the TV and the DVD player. She stood up to take the leftovers into the kitchen and throw the empty containers away. As she came back into the lounge room, Michael stood up to leave, "I better get going Syd," he said. "Why?" she asked him, puzzled, "My mum and dad aren't home, and to be honest, I really don't want to be by myself."

"Syd, it wouldn't feel right."

"What? We don't have to do anything. Please Michael. I just want to be with you."

"Ok," he said after a moment of consideration. A smile broke out on Sydney's face. "Thank you." Michael smiled in return. Sydney went over to lock the door and then gestured for Michael to follow her. He obliged and they went up to her bedroom.

Michael walked into her bedroom behind her and watched as Sydney sat on her bed. He copied her action and dropped his body down next to hers. Syd lay down against the pillows and sighed, "I'm so tired, I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow." Michael picked up her wrist, which was still bandaged, and kissed it softly. Sydney smiled at him, her eyes misty, "Why are you so sweet?" she asked, half joking, half serious.

"Why?" Michael asked, Sydney nodded in response.

"Because you mean so much to me Syd, and I know that seems crazy cos we've only known each other for a few weeks, but you mean the world to me." A lone tear slid down Syd's cheek and Michael leaned over to kiss it away. "You mean the world to me too," Sydney whispered, as she placed her lips over his. They broke apart several minutes later, breathless. Sydney smiled up at Michael and shuffled over so he had room to lie down. "Do you want me to turn off the light?" Michael asked quietly, sensing that Sydney would fall asleep soon. She nodded, and watched as her boyfriend walked over to the switch and flipped it off. The room plunged into darkness, "Ahh, not good, I can't find my way back." Sydney chuckled, and tapped the lamp that sat next to her bed. It turned on, and Michael looked at Sydney's face glowing in the soft light, she looked… almost angelic. He made his way back to the bed, carefully dodging the bags and piles of clothes that Sydney had left lying in the middle of her floor. When he reached the bed, he sat upon it, and lay his body down, so he could wrap his arms around Sydney's tiny frame. After making himself somewhat comfortable, Michael pressed a soft kiss into her neck, and she shuddered at his touch. Sydney leaned back further into his embrace and they lay there in silence until Sydney's breathing levelled out, and he knew she was sleeping.

The next morning they were woken by Sydney's screeching alarm. Sydney lifted her arm up and banged the buzzing object, silencing it momentarily. Satisfied that the sound had stopped, Sydney closed her eyes again and drifted back off to sleep. A few minutes later the alarm went off again, Sydney groaned loudly and attempted to climb out of Michael's arms without waking him. It didn't work, and he jerked awake. Realising that she had woken him too, Syd leaned over to kiss him, as her way of apologising. He melded to her quickly and when there was no oxygen between them, they separated. "I've gotta get ready for work," she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice, "I'm just gonna have a shower." Michael nodded and watched her dig through the clothes on her floor, attempting to find something to wear. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt, before going over to her cupboard. When she had what she wanted, Syd went up to the bathroom and jumped under the soothing spray, washing her problems away. 

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Michael was up, and had ventured into the kitchen in search of food. "Hey," she called softly, as she made her way down the dark hallway. "Hey beautiful," a voice called in response. Sydney appeared from the darkness, only to find that Michael had made them breakfast. "Good morning," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his strong body, and kissing his cheek gently. "Morning," he responded softly, "I made breakfast," he continued, motioning to the plates that sat on the table. Sydney kissed him gently, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too, besides, you were in the shower, what else was I gonna do?"

"Well, you could've fed the horses," she joked.

"If I had've known that…"

"Just kidding, I'll feed them after breakfast."

"What time are you starting?"

"Ten, I should finish bout six tonight. Do you wanna stay tonight?"

"Sure, if you want me too." Sydney nodded. They both sat at the table and began eating.

After breakfast, Sydney went downstairs to mix the food for the horses, and she quickly took it up to their paddock. When she came back, Michael had done the dishes, "Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too." Sydney looked at him, unconvinced. "Really Syd, I don't mind." After a few moments, a smile spread across her face, "You're such a sweetheart," she concluded, as she grabbed him, pulling him to her for a smouldering kiss. He backed Sydney up to the bench and lifted her up, as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. She dropped her body to bench, shuddering at the cool temperature, while her hands continued to tangle themselves through his hair. Michael's hands were mirroring hers, letting her damp hair slide over his fingers. They separated briefly, to snatch another mouthful of oxygen, before continuing their exploration of each other's mouths. Sydney lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. She rested her hand on his chest, and noted his accelerated heart rate. Michael began to tug her shirt off, and as it hit the floor, the phone rang, interrupting their escapade. Sydney took a moment to catch her breath and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Mum. How are you?" Sydney turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm fine, I just wanted make sure you got my message."

"Yeah, I did, can you hang on a second?"

"Sure." Sydney rested her hand over the mouthpiece and hit her giggling boyfriend softly, "Can you stop laughing for ten seconds?" Michael attempted to stop laughing, but failed miserably, "Caught by the parents," he said, humour evident in his voice.

"Well your lucky that my parents aren't here, cos Dad wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Syd, if your parents were home, we wouldn't be making out on the kitchen bench." Sydney heard a stifled laugh from the other end of the phone, and figured her mother had heard their conversation. "Michael, can you find something else to do?" Michael figured that Syd didn't want him there, so he wandered off, throwing her t-shirt at her on his way down the hall. "Mum, sorry about that."

"Making out on the bench?" Laura asked.

"Um, we weren't making out on the bench," Sydney feigned innocence.

"Syd, I did hear you two."

"We weren't doing anything," Sydney repeated, "I've just been feeding the horses."

"Ok, Syd, I believe you," Laura replied unconvincingly.

"You so don't," Sydney retorted, "Mum, I gotta go, I have to finish…"

"Making out on the bench?" Laura supplied.

"…Getting ready for work. I'll talk to you later. Love you mum. Tell dad I love him."

"Ok sweetie. Love you too. Bye." There was a click on the other end of the line and Sydney put the receiver back in its cradle. Once Sydney had replaced the phone, Michael appeared from the hall, a huge grin on his face. Sydney too, dissolved into a laughing fit. She managed to jump down from the bench, slipping her shirt on in the process, and make her way over to her boyfriend.

Sydney walked into work later that morning, her face still a pale shade of red, and took her place behind the counter, after stashing her bag out the back. She plastered a fake, but believable smile on her face, and took over the till. The day dragged on slowly, and Sydney was relieved to have a break a little after three that afternoon. She sat down at one of the now abandoned tables with Becky and had a milkshake. "Hey, didn't your mum go to Melbourne yesterday?"

"Yeah she did."

"You home by yourself?"

"Michael stayed last night, he's gonna stay again tonight." Becky gave her a look of disgust. "What?" Sydney asked, slightly angry at her best friend.

"I'm sorry Syd, its just you haven't known him that long, I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Thanks for your concern Beck, really, but nothings gonna happen."

"He'll go back to the city Syd, its what tourists do, they come here, have a summer romance and then go home and forget all about us down here."

"That is so not true," Sydney said, her voice getting louder, "Just because it happened to you, doesn't mean that it'll happen to me."

"How do you know Syd? Huh? He's a guy, its what they do!"

"How can you say that? You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you!"

"I know what I feel. I never expected this from you Becky, my father, yes, but never my best friend! I'm happy for the first time in… well ever, and you have the nerve to tell me that its just some meaningless fling, that he's only with me cos he wants to get laid."   
"That's not what I'm saying."

"Bullshit."  Becky stood up to make a move towards Sydney, but they were separated by their boss. "Sydney! Becky! Outside, NOW!" They both obliged and went out the back door and into the house that was situated behind the café. "That behaviour in there was unacceptable, I expected better from the two of you. Sydney, I want you to collect your things, you're done for the day. Becky, get in there and straight back to work. But if I _ever_ see anything like that display in there again, you'll both be looking for new jobs. Do you understand?" They both nodded and Becky went back into the café while Sydney picked up her bag. "See you tomorrow Sydney." Syd walked back through the café and out onto the street. She turned and headed up to Michael's campsite, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked. 

A/N: I'll leave it there. What did you think, was it good? bad? awful? Review and let me know, I'll try and have the next chapter up in a week or so, depends on how much homework I have. Just a warning, I have a SAC the first two weeks in August, so I won't update in those weeks, so sorry in advance. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D :P


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D This will be the last update for a couple of weeks, cos I'll be busy with school. Also I'm working on the next chapter of Three Little Words and I'll post that by the end of the week if I have time.

Dolphingurl1-Thanks for reviewing… :D :P

Neptunestar-Thanks for reviewing. Totally agree with you bout Vaughn being sexy as hell :D and Becky is being a cow. That assumption about the tourists that come to Mallacoota sorta stems from a guy that my friend got with over Christmas, who was only interested in sleeping with her, so the idea is kinda factual and in this story, I made it that its happened to Becky before, that's why she's suspicious of Michael.

Hannahbanana-Thanks for reviewing. And yeah her friends are being bitchy, but meh? It happens :P :D :P

Daisyduke947-Thanks for reviewing. I'm not gonna say whether he leaves and forgets about her…you'll have to wait and see… does evil laugh I'm not revealing anything :P

Maggieann452-Yep, I'll send you that link soon. :P :D

Kay10197-Thanks for reviewing. I thought that the bit in the kitchen would be good for a laugh :P

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 14 

Sydney ran up to Michael's tent after her fight with Becky. She was so upset that it took Michael about ten minutes to calm her down before Syd could tell him what was wrong. "I had a fight with Becky," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry" Michael replied, as he kissed her head softly, "What was it about?"

"You," she told him, not offering any more details. Michael tightened his grip on her, periodically pressing soft kisses into her hair, while she shuddered in his arms, attempting to control her emotions. "Do you want to come horse riding with me?" she asked suddenly. He was startled when he heard her voice, "Sure, but is your wrist ok?"

"It'll be fine." Michael nodded and while he shut the tent and grabbed his bag, Sydney went over to the car.

They arrived at her house minutes later, and collected all the horse gear, sitting it on the railing near to the downstairs door. They'd both been upstairs to change quickly, and once they had all the tack out, Sydney grabbed Michael's hand and the headstalls, and led him towards the paddock. Gremlin and Gem were excited to see Sydney, and came cantering from the other side of the paddock to meet them. Syd slipped the headstall on Gem and handed her to Michael so she could catch Gremlin. They both jumped on and rode back down the road to Sydney's. After a quick brushing, Syd taught Michael how to saddle Gem, while she attended to Gremlin, who was pawing the ground in boredom. Twenty minutes later they were ready to go. Sydney and Michael mounted and rode off towards the Pony Club.

Sydney directed them up a private road, and towards the back track to the Pony Club. "I've gotta do some jumping on Gremlin. You can just watch if you want, or I could teach you to jump." Michael looked uneasy but he considered her offer for a moment, "Its not that hard is it?"

"Not really, Gem is pretty calm. You'd be fine."

"I'll give it a go," he replied, still a little uneasy. Sydney nodded and urged Gremlin into a trot, Michael followed suit on Gem, "I'm just going to jump this log over there, she'll just trot up the road, I'll wait for you at the start of the track." Michael nodded, watching as Sydney squeezed Gremlin, forcing him to canter. She approached a fallen log that was off to one side if the road and she cleared it easily. She slowed him back to a trot and then to a walk, stopping as she promised, at the beginning of a dirt track. "That was amazing Syd," Michael complimented, as Sydney blushed.

"Not really."

"I mean it, that was amazing," he told her again as he approached her stationary horse. They followed the track along a fence line and through the remainder what appeared to be an old dam. At the dam they rounded a corner and followed another straight stretch of fence. Sydney clicked her tongue and Gremlin began to trot, Gem followed behind, "Careful of the fence, its electric, come to the right side of me." Michael didn't respond, but he appeared beside her moments later. Sydney watched as he easily rose to the trot, "Want to have a canter?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied. They both urged their horses forward and when Gem sped up Michael began to bounce in the saddle, while Sydney rocked her hips comfortably. "How do you do that?" he called to her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Sit. I keep bouncing around."

"Just try to put all you weight in your heels, and then rock." Michael tried it unsuccessfully, and gave up after a few more jolts. As they approached the end of that stretch of fence, Sydney slowed to a walk. Michael slowed next to her, and she headed down a thin stretch of track.

They arrived at the Pony Club a few minutes later. Sydney stopped in the jumping arena, surveying the various jumps which had been left set up. She dismounted and walked over to one of the jumps and began to make adjustments. Michael watched in wonder as she made her way around the arena, raising the height of many of the jumps. When she was finished changing the jumps, Sydney lay a series of poles along the ground, spacing them an even distance apart, and then erecting a small jump at one end of them. "Ok, heres what you do," she said, motioning for Michael to join her. He rode over and waited as she adjusted his stirrups. "Get her to trot over these poles, and then do the jump at the end. When you get to the jump, lean forwards when she takes off. Here I'll demonstrate." She quickly changed her stirrups and re-mounted. She began to trot and headed towards the poles, taking each one in turn and jumping over the last jump. Michael noted her position as Gremlin jumped, and tried it, while stationary. As Sydney came back towards him, she yelled out, "That's good, that's how you have to lean when you jump. I'm gonna watch you go through once, then I'll be doing those jumps," she said, pointing to the other side of the arena. Michael began trotting and started going over the poles, when Gem jumped the last pole, he nearly lost his balance, but managed to stay on. "Good, keep practising that and we'll have you jumping them," she motioned to her collection of jumps, "in no time." Michael chuckled,

"Yeah right." Sydney shook her head and put Gremlin into a canter, making a lap around the arena before attempting the first jump.

They arrived back at Syd's a couple of hours later. After a lot of coaxing, Syd had gotten Michael to attempt a round of small jumps and to his surprise, he didn't fall off. Sydney wasn't so lucky and fell off when Gremlin stopped at a jump. Needless to say he didn't try it again. By the time they had put the horses away, and fed them, it was getting late in the evening. After returning from the paddock, Sydney and Michael headed upstairs to forage through the cupboards for food. Once her search of the freezer was complete, Syd pulled out a frozen pizza and turned the oven on. They ate dinner about an hour later, while they watched a DVD. Once they had finished eating, Sydney nestled her head in the crook of Michael's neck, and began to drift off. In an attempt to wake her up, Michael placed a small kiss on her lips. When he was beginning to break away, Sydney snaked her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. Sydney pulled away to take a much needed breath and to help Michael remove her shirt. When her top hit the ground, Sydney lifted Michael's over his head, depositing it on the floor beside hers. Before things could go any further on the couch, Michael picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Michael stayed again the next night. Sydney had gone back to work that day and Becky ignored her friend all day. When Sydney went up to Michael's campsite after work, he'd packed up all his camping equipment. Sydney was immediately suspicious, and he quickly explained to her that he was leaving the day after tomorrow because he had business to attend to in Melbourne. Syd was upset that he was going home, because since she wasn't talking to Becky, she'd have no one to 'hang out with.' He explained that he didn't want to go, but there were things he had to do. Syd accepted his reasons, and decided to make the most of the time they had before he left. They went up to her house and had dinner and a few drinks, provided by Michael of course, and spent much of the night making love.

The next night was Michael's last, but since Laura was returning home the next day, Sydney wouldn't be left alone in the house. That night was spent in a similar fashion to the one before. Sydney had been at work much of the day, and was fuming about Becky's behaviour when Michael picked her up that evening. They finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, Sydney lying against Michael's bare chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Sydney and Michael slept til a little after eight am, when her alarm jerked them both from slumber. Once they had both showered and the horses were fed, they settled down to have breakfast. Michael took Sydney to work just before ten, and he parked out the front of the café. Becky who coincidently was clearing plates from out the front, saw them pull up and watched as they shamelessly made out. "I'm gonna miss you Syd," Michael said sincerely after they pulled away to take a breath. "I'm gonna miss you too," she replied as tears pooled in her eyes. Michael wiped them away and kissed her face gently. Sydney looked up and noticed that small tears were forming in his eyes also. She copied his gesture and after a few minutes, he climbed out of the car, going round to open the door for Sydney. She allowed him to help her from the vehicle and once she was standing, they began to kiss again. They finally broke away after there was no oxygen left between them. Michael placed one more quick kiss on her forehead before he whispered, "See ya babe. I'll call you tonight." Sydney nodded before replying,

"Yeah, talk to you later." She leaned in for another quick kiss before stepping onto the footpath and watching Michael drive off.

A/N: What did you think?? Was it good, bad or horrible?? Review and let me know, and I'll have another chapter in a couple of weeks. Until then… LOL Alyce :D


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D I found some time between prep for the second part of my english SAC to write you guys another chapter. Aren't I nice???? :P Anyway, schools majorly sucking at the moment, I hurt my back on the weekend but I can't take time off, because I've had a SAC everyday this week, and I've got one 4 out of 5 days next week, so I have to be there. But enough with my moaning and complaining, um, the last chapter was sort of a filler. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

Neptunestar-thanks for the review…um, what was so important that he had to leave? Well, you'll find out soon. :D :P

Alias Fan-thanks for reviewin…he ain't stupid for leaving, he had 'business to attend too' and all will be revealed soon… :D :P

Kay10197-thanks for the review… I'm glad that u love this story, that makes me really happy. I like writing this one too, for some unknown reason its easier for me to write than my other fics… :D :P

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-hey dude! Thanks for reviewing. I missed ya :P and dude I'm beggin u, please update gets on knees and begs, ok that's a little extreme, but I love your stories. And the learning to jump, I still do that sometimes, cos Rebbel's a little nuts, but he's sooooo cute. :D

Daisyduke947-thanks for reviewing :D :P

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewin. Becky, kinda changed a bit, she's different from what I thought she'd be when I started, but I dunno, this is sorta writing itself, so she's just like that. Michael's business will be revealed soon. And you have no idea how many times I've typed 'Vaughn' instead of 'Michael' when I've been workin on this. Your right, old habits die-hard. :D :P

Heres the chapter…

Chapter 15 

By the time Sydney arrived home from work, Laura was there. "Hey mum," she called as she walked up the stairs. "Syd, hey sweetie," Laura replied, appearing from the kitchen. She hugged her daughter, and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you."

"Missed you too mum," Syd told her.

"Where's Michael?"

"He left this morning, he had something to do in Melbourne. He's gonna call later. When's Dad coming home?"

"Not for a week or so. He's having problems with his clients."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, he wants to come back, he misses you."

"I miss him, even though he's totally against me going out with Michael."

"Speaking of Michael, tell me about this making out on the bench." Sydney went bright red, "I told you we weren't making out on the bench," Sydney said, looking everywhere but Laura's eyes. "Syd, I don't care, if I was your father on the other hand…but I'm not, so you can tell me."

"You realise that didn't really make a whole lot of sense," Sydney said, berating her mother. "You're an english teacher for crying out loud." Laura rolled her eyes,

"Well miss smarty pants, what I meant was, I don't care if you and your boyfriend were making out on the bench, so you can tell me if you were."

"Well…" Sydney began.

"I knew it," Laura said triumphantly.

"Just don't tell dad, cos even though he knows that I've slept with Michael, he still thinks I'm a perfect little angel, who doesn't know about sex."

"We'll let you father live in that fantasy world, huh sweetie."

"Yeah. I'm just going to have a shower." Sydney wandered off towards her bedroom, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Sydney emerged half an hour later, clad in boxers and a singlet top, Laura had whipped up something for dinner. "Oh man, Nachos!" Sydney exclaimed when she saw the dish sitting in the middle of the wooden table. Laura chuckled, "I thought you'd like them and since dad's not home, I thought, why not?"

"My thoughts exactly," Syd said, between bites.

"Here, have a drink," Laura told her, sitting a bottle in front of her. Sydney picked it up, "But mum?" she started, "I'm not allowed to drink. Dad says."  
"Well, what dad doesn't know, won't hurt him will it? Besides, I saw the collection of empty bottles in the recycling bin. Did you and Michael have a party while I was gone?"

"No, we had a few drinks."

"A few, yeah right, more like a few dozen Syd." Sydney stuck her tongue out at Laura childishly, "Yeah, that's real mature Syd." Sydney rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

When they finished their dinner, Laura merely dumped the empty dish into the sink and grabbed another couple of bottles from the fridge, handing one to Sydney as she sat down on the couch. "What we watchin?" Laura asked.

"I'm in the mood for a chick flick, so we're watchin Beaches."

"Michael wouldn't let you watch any of your movies huh?"

"Nope, we had to watch dad's DVDs."

"Poor thing, your dad has some horrible movies."

"I got Michael to watch Titanic. But he said that was as 'chick flicky' as he was going to go. Besides, not all of dad's movies are that bad."

"No, just most of them." Sydney nodded in agreement, and when she looked up, the movie was starting.

"That was so sad…" Sydney said wiping tears from her eyes, "No matter how many times I see it, it still makes me cry."

"Me too," Laura said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue from the box Sydney had sat on the coffee table. Sydney stopped the movie and turned off the TV. "I better go to bed, I've gotta work in the morning."

"I thought you had some time off,"

"Tomorrows my last day for the summer."

"Huh? You said that you still had a couple of days after this break."

"Nah, I had a huge fight with Becky, so tomorrows my last day for the holidays, and the boss said that I deserve more time off, since I worked while my wrist was sore." Laura nodded, "Sounds fair." Sydney was about to go into her room, when the phone rang. Laura went over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Syd there?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, hang on," she held the phone out, "Syd, its for you."

"Ok," Sydney came over and took the phone from Laura, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." A smile spread across her face and she picked up the cordless phone, "Hey Michael," Sydney said as she disappeared up the hall and into her bedroom. Laura rolled her eyes and switched the TV back on, slipping another movie into the DVD player.

"I miss you Syd," Michael told her, honestly.

"Miss you too."

"I was going to call earlier, but I was stuck in traffic and when I got home, mum sent me to pick up Libby from Tarni's and she lives on the other side of the city."

"That's fine, mum and I were watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"Beaches."

"Chick Flick."

"Well, I am a chick and so is mum."

"True. Did I tell you that I miss you?"

"Yes you did and for the record, I miss you too."

"Awww Syd, your such a sweetheart."

"I know."

"And humble too."

"Well, you win some, you lose some."

"What does that have to do with being humble?"

"I dunno, mum fried my brains."

"You bin drinkin have ya?"

"Just a little, by the way, you did a lousy job of hiding all the empty bottles, mum found them." Michael laughed.

"Doesn't miss much does she?"

"No she doesn't, believe me. So about this business…" Michael went quiet. "Michael?"

"You'll find out soon Syd, I promise."

"Ok." They talked for a while longer, and when she hung up the phone, Syd drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was a scorcher. Sydney was working in the café all day and by the time she got home, all she wanted was a cold shower. She walked into the house and the air was so cold, it gave her goosebumps. "Geez mum, have you had the A.C on all day?"

"Yeah, it's a million degrees out there. I hosed the horses down twice, they were boiling, and I put their summer rugs on."

"Thanks mum, I'm gonna have a shower." Laura nodded and Sydney wandered off up the hall.

In Melbourne, Michael had spent most of his day inside too, sitting near the fan in his bedroom, or in front of the main air conditioning unit in the lounge. After he finished talking to Sydney the night before, he'd lay back in bed, replaying their conversation in his head. Now, he was lying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball at the wall, catching it as is bounced off the plasterboard. "Michael" Bridgette interrupted, "Can you please stop that, it is annoying the guests. And I would appreciate it if you would at least come down and say hello, its rude to stay locked up in here."

"Yes mum," he replied, dropping the ball on the bed and standing up. He followed his mother downstairs and onto the shaded veranda, where his mothers' friends were sitting. "Hello Michael," Betty called.

"Hello Mrs Charlton."

"Its Betty dear, now take a seat," she patted the empty space next to her. "Now Michael, tell us about this lovely girl of yours. Her mother certainly is a sweetheart."

"You met Laura?"

"Who dear?"

"Laura Bristow, Sydney's mother."

"Oh yes, sorry, I didn't hear you the first time. We did, lovely woman. Now tell us about this Sydney." He looked at his mother, wanting confirmation of the request. She nodded. "I met Sydney in Mallacoota, she lives there."

"Yes, go on," Gertrude, another friend of Bridgette's urged.

"She works in one of the café's there. We went out a few times."

"How sweet, why aren't you there with her now?"

"I had some stuff to do here." Michael's ringing phone interrupted the ladies interrogation. "Excuse me," he told them as he stood up to answer it, "Hello?"

"Well, look who decides to answer his phone."

"Hi Eric."

"What ya doin?"

"Mum's friends were grilling me about Sydney."

"Uh-huh, when did ya get back?"

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't bother to call your best friend?"

"The thought didn't cross my mind actually."

"Nice to know I'm loved."

"Kay loves ya, I still don't know why though."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"What did you want?"

"I dunno, just wonderin what you were doing."

"Do you wanna go out for a beer?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your place in twenty."

"Bye." Michael hung the phone up and went back up to his bedroom to continue throwing the ball against the wall.

A couple of day's later Sydney was lying back on her bed, flipping through her diary and texting Michael, when she noticed the date. Shaking her head, she counted the days again. It couldn't be true. She counted again. And again. She sat up in horror. Leaving her phone on the bed, she ran out of her room and down the hall, crashing straight into Laura, who was coming up to see what Syd was doing. Sydney leaned herself against the wall and started crying. Laura, who was understandably confused, hugged her daughter, regardless. After a few minutes, Sydney had calmed down a little, just enough that she could speak, "Whats wrong Syd?" Laura asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I-I'm late," she stated simply, as more tears fell.

"What?" Laura asked, trying to clarify what Sydney had just said.  
"I'm late, I think I'm," Sydney paused to gulp, "Pregnant."

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. What did you think, was it good, bad or horrible? Review and let me know. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D I found some time between writing for my second english SAC to write y'all another chapter. I'm telling you, I'm writing a review of the second season DVDs for my SAC and its SO hard. My mind is just blank. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D Michael's business will become known in the next chapter or so. It was actually meant to happen like three chapters ago, but I sorta went off on a tangent 'I was in a tangent once…' sorry, I've been doing that to people at SD-1 too. But yeah I think that having it later in the story makes it better. So yeah… :D :P

Sara-thanks for your review. If you want me to I can email you when I update, so you don't have to check everyday. And yeah, Jack would totally kill her if she got pregnant (my dad'd kill me too!). Vaughn's reaction, that'd be classic. Hmmm, something for me to think about… glad you like the story… :D

Sweetsouthernbelle07-thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it. I really enjoy writing this one, I don't know why?? And although I haven't been to France, I KNOW that it's a long way from Australia (hell Melbourne's a long way from Mallacoota). For the record, the distance calculator in World Book says that from Melbourne to Paris is 10,439 miles or 16,799 kms.

Lu78-Thanks for reviewing :D

Canard-thanks for your review and rest assured there is plenty left in this story (I think) :D

Neptunestar-thanks for reviewing. And I'M NOT EVIL. Sorry, got kinda defensive. I write what my warped mind tells me to do. BTW, love your fics. :D I keep forgetting to review them (sorry).

Sarah-thanks for reviewing- blushes awe shucks, I think you made my head just that little bit bigger than it already was. But meh, whatya gonna do. it seems I have a little fan club… led by my boss at work (just kidding bout the fan club, but Monica is overly complementary sometimes. Lucky she didn't see what I did to her car today wipes sweat from brow then I woulda been in trouble). Damn, I did it again, my mind is wandering everywhere. But seriously, if you think this is good, have you read Cast No Shadow? It's the best story, I can send you the link. Its so amazing! :D

Natalie-where ya been??? And I imagine that whatever Jack says, isn't gonna be all that nice… if ya know what I mean, and if I were Vaughn, I'd hide. Thanks for reviewing :D

Heres the chapter…

Chapter 16 

Laura was stunned into silence, as her mind tried to wrap itself around what Sydney had just told her, "Did you say…" Laura trailed off. Sydney nodded miserably. "How late?"

"Almost a week," Sydney replied, sniffling, attempting to keep her emotions in check. Laura wrapped a comforting arm around Syd's shoulders, "Now sweetie, lets do a test before you get worked up, there's no point in worrying if its just a false alarm." Sydney nodded slowly and Laura helped her stand up. "I'm gonna go to the chemist and get a test, will you be ok here?"

"Yeah," Sydney said in a raspy voice. Laura went into the kitchen and came back out carrying her keys and a glass of water. She handed the glass to her daughter, who took it with shaky hands and took a sip. "I'll be back soon." Laura headed downstairs and out to the car, all the time wondering what they were going to do if the test came back positive.

Sydney took the glass of water and went back into her room. Picking up her mobile phone, she noticed that there was another message there from Michael. She opened it, read the short message and quickly replied. A couple of minutes later her phone, began playing a strange tune, indicating that she had another message. Running her eyes over the words, she smiled at his sentiment, although she was torn up inside, wondering what on earth she was going to do if she was pregnant. What would Dad say? Would Michael want a baby? What would people think of me? How did this happen? We were careful, weren't we? Sydney had to admit her mind was kinda foggy when it came to the events of New Years Eve, she could have sworn that they used a condom, but there was a part of her that wasn't entirely sure. Sydney's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Laura standing in the doorway, holding a small box. She came into the room and handed it to Syd. Sydney took it, and stood up to go to the bathroom, before she could go her mother whispered something to her, "No matter what, I'm here for you Syd." Sydney didn't respond, she just continued her walk to the bathroom.

Laura went out to the lounge to sit on the couch while Sydney was in the bathroom. A million thoughts were swirling through her head, but mostly she was thinking about how scared Sydney must be, she's only seventeen, she's got her whole life ahead of her. She thought about how Jack would handle it, if Sydney was pregnant, she was his little girl, would he look at her in the same way? Or would he disown her? Would he kill Michael? Lastly Laura thought of Michael, he was sweet, Laura had to admit that and he cared enough about Sydney to risk an assault charge from her disgruntled, violent ex-boyfriend, but would he stick around if she was pregnant? Laura's musing was interrupted by a teary Sydney coming over to her, "Its…its…" Sydney couldn't finish what she was saying, so Laura took the plastic stick from her shaky hands and turned it over. There were two pale pink lines in the window. "I'm…what am I going to do?" Syd said, her legs trembling underneath her, unable to bear her weight any longer. Laura guided her to the couch and sat her down, wrapping her arms around her tightly, trying to calm her down. "Sydney," Syd looked at her mother, tears still rolling down her cheeks, Laura wiped them away, "Sydney, you don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you sweetie, no matter what."

"Whats dad going to say?" she croaked out after a while, "He hates Michael."

"Leave your father to me. I'll take care of him. But sweetie, you have to tell Michael, he has a right to know."

"I know, its just, how can I tell him? We haven't been together for long, whats he gonna say?"

"Honey, you have to tell him yourself, it'll be better coming from you."

"I know. Its just…I don't know how this happened?" Sydney's tears re-appeared and she buried her head in Laura's chest, while her mother rubbed soothing circles on her back.

At that moment, in Melbourne, Michael was looking through Chadstone shopping centre, looking for a present for Sydney. One of his school friends came up behind him, "Well, well, look whose back in the City. I heard you were still away." Michael turned around, "Hey Dave."

"When'd ya get back?"

"A few days ago."

"What are you doing looking at perfume of all things Michael?"

"I was looking for a present for Syd."

"And Syd is…?"

"Do ya wanna grab a drink? I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah sure." They headed off to the bustling food court and grabbed a drink each. Michael found them an empty table and they sat down in the crowded area. "So who's this Syd?"

"My girlfriend."

"Since when have you had a girlfriend?"

"Since I went to Mallacoota and met the most amazing girl."

"And where is this amazing girl from?"

"She lives in Mallacoota."  
"Ah-huh, so why are you back in the big smoke if this girls so amazing?"

"Had stuff to do."

"And that would be…?" Michael was about to answer when his phone started beeping; he picked it up and read the message. It was from Sydney. He quickly messaged her back. "Judging from the smile on your face, that was from her."  
"Yeah, I have to call her later."

"A little bit clingy is she?"

"Nah, we talk every night."

"Man, she's got you whipped."

"Whatever."

"You were about to tell me why you're here in Melbourne instead of with this girl who's clearly got you wrapped around her little finger." Michael glared at his friend for a moment, "Well…"

Sydney had calmed down a little bit in the past hour or so. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her nose was running a little, but she was still overly emotional. "Sweetie," Laura said as she approached Sydney's hunched form, "I made an appointment for you at the doctors this afternoon, do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes," Sydney said in a small voice. Laura went over to Sydney and took her only child in her arms, comforting her as she once again dissolved into tears.

Sydney and Laura sat in the waiting room of the doctors' surgery an hour later. Sydney was thumbing through a magazine, attempting to take her mind off the situation, while Laura was deep in conversation with the receptionist, who was a family friend. After thirty long minutes, they were called into the doctors' office and as they walked down the hall, Sydney kept her eyes fixed on the mural that served to brighten up the office. The doctor gestured for them to go into her office and as they entered and took a seat, the door was shut behind them.

When Sydney and Laura walked out of the doctors' surgery almost an hour later, Sydney had several pamphlets clutched in her hand. Syd stopped at the passenger's side of the car and waited for Laura to unlock the door, so she could climb in and shut the world out. Sydney'd seen some of the looks that other patients gave her when she came into the waiting room and they saw what she was carrying. She just wanted to wake up and find that this was a bad dream. She was supposed to finish school this year, and turn eighteen and have a huge party. She wanted to go to Uni, to be a teacher like her mother, but here she was, seventeen years old and just another meaningless statistic. Just another soon to be teenage mother. Sydney's thoughts drifted back to Michael, how would he react? They hadn't known each other that long, would he stay with her? Or would he ignore her and their child? And just act like they didn't exist.

When the phone rang later that night, Sydney was sitting on her bed, leafing through the pamphlets that the doctor had given her. She picked it up and pressed the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Michael, hi."

"Whatdya want babe?"

"Michael, there's something I need to tell you…"

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Michael's business will be revealed in the next chapter. This chapter was kinda crap, but I wanted to sorta put their thoughts into words, if ya know what I mean. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

L'ilmissnitpick-This story is set in Australia. I think I said that at the beginning, therefore, I'm using 'Australian' phrases, instead of 'American' ones.

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing. Michael's business becomes known in this chapter.

Maggieann452-thanks for your review. I think I sent you that link already, if not then I'll send it again next week. You need more of this story??? I'm writing as fast as I can.

Dasiyduke947-thanks for reviewing. :D

Natalie-thanks for reviewing. Did you read the Final Goodbye sequel?? I have posted it, in case you wanted to read. You'll get to see Michael's reaction in this chapter…

Neptunestar-thanks for reviewing. You'll find out why Michael left in this chapter…

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 17 

"Michael, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What's wrong Syd?'

"Michael, I'm…" she choked back tears.

"Syd, are you ok?" he asked, wishing he could be there to comfort her.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her voice barely audible. Michael was silent, as he digested the news. "Michael?"

"Syd, I…I don't know what to say."

"I shouldn't have told you. If you don't want anything to do with me, I'd understand, and I won't ask you for anything…"

"Sydney," he interrupted her rambling, "I'm going to be there for you, I promise. I just need to wrap my head around this. That's all. Ok?"

"Yeah," she replied after a moment.

"Look Syd, I've got some stuff to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow arvo. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Michael dropped the phone on the bed and leaned back against his pillows, trying to fully process what Sydney had told him. What was he going to do? We're both so young, how are we going to raise a child? What's Jack going to say? He already hates me; will he stop me from seeing Syd? God I love her. A knock at the door pulled Michael out of his reverie. It was Bridgette. "Michael, what's wrong?" she asked, when she saw the worry lines plastered across his forehead. "Can you get Dad? There's something I need to tell you guys."

"Of course." Bridgette went downstairs to get William, while Michael tried to figure out how he was going to tell them that they were going to be grandparents. William and Bridgette came into his room a few minutes later. "What's wrong Michael?" William asked. "I was talking to Syd, and…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Has something happened to her parents?" Bridgette questioned carefully.

"No, they're fine, I assume, its Syd," he decided to be blunt, "Sydney's pregnant." William and Bridgette were silent for a moment, "Did you say Sydney's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Haven't you heard of protection Michael?" Bridgette began the lecture that Michael knew was coming. "I'm not that stupid, I might have had a bit to drink, but I used a condom, I'm sure I did."

"Well obviously you didn't," Bridgette retorted, making her disgust known, "And how can you be sure that it's really yours?"

"You think that Sydney was sleeping around? She's only been with one other guy, and that guy is an arrogant ass. You think that my girlfriend, who is carrying my baby is a slut, don't you?" Michael said, finally letting his anger boil over, especially since his mother attacked Sydney's credibility. "Michael, settle down," William told him, attempting to calm his aggravated son, and upset wife. "No way, I'm outta here," he grabbed his already packed bag, his mobile phone and his keys and disappeared out the door before either of his parents could stop him.

Michael threw his bag in the backseat of his car and quickly started the engine, reeving it a few times, before putting it into gear and backing out of the driveway. As he looked towards the house again, he noticed his parents standing in the doorway, watching him drive away.

About an hour or so later, his mobile phone rang. He picked it up and checked the caller id. It flashed 'home' on the screen. He answered it, "What?"

"Michael, where are you?"

"Coming up to Morwell, why?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Syd's."

"Your mother wants you to come home."

"Syd needs me. Dad, she didn't get pregnant by herself, and I need to be there for her, no matter what she decides."

"Ok, just promise me that you'll stop if you get tired."

"I promise. Bye Dad."

"Bye Michael." He threw the phone on the passengers seat and continued to drive down the freeway.

Michael stopped at Bairnsdale a couple of hours later. He pulled into the McDonalds car park and climbed out of the car. After a quick stretch he grabbed his phone and wallet, and went into the bright brick building. Despite the reasonably late hour, there were a lot of people there, mostly travellers, stopping for a quick bite to eat before continuing their journey. About ten minutes later Michael had his food, and he went in search of a table in the small restaurant. He found one in the back section, near the toilets, and sat down to pick at his meal, the whole time thinking about Sydney and what she would say when he turned up on her doorstep.

It was almost two in the morning when Michael pulled into Mirrabooka Road. He turned into Sydney's driveway, and stopped the car, intending to sleep in the backseat, but when he looked up, he noticed Sydney's bedroom light was on, so he climbed out of the car, locked it and walked around to the backdoor and up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the glass, not wanting to wake Laura, although his plan didn't work and the elder Bristow woman slid the door open and spoke to him softly, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sydney."

"You drove for eight hours just to see her. Sydney said that she told you. That's why you're here, isn't it."

"Partly. Look, I was planning to move back here anyway. The business that I had to attend too, I was organising furniture and everything for the flat that I rented."  
"Where is this flat?"

"In town, um, the gray ones near the beach. I wanted to move here, to be closer to Syd, because, well, because I love her." Laura was shocked.

"Your in love with her?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for Syd. Look, can we talk about this later, I'll be in the car." He turned away, thinking that Laura wouldn't let him in. "Michael, where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"You're not sleeping in the car. Come in, I think Syd's still awake." She moved aside to allow Michael to enter and he followed her through the lounge and towards Sydney's room. When they approached her door Laura motioned for him to enter, and she continued up the hall to her room.

"Syd," he said as he entered. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Sydney stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "I wanted to see you."

"But why? Did you come back because I'm pregnant?"

"No, Syd, I was going to move back here anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you, and I couldn't bear being away from you." He wiped the tears that had begun to slide down Sydney's cheeks, "You should get some sleep, we can talk about this in the morning." Sydney nodded her affirmation and led Michael over to her bed. She lowered her body onto the mattress and motioned for Michael to do the same. Michael wrapped his arms around her as she lay her body down and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: There ya go. What did ya think? I'm going to try and update again before the weekend. I sorta went off on a bit of a tangent with that, I was intending to have Michael actually moving into the flat in this chapter, but that'll happen next I guess. Please review and tell me what you thought. LOL Alyce :D


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: First of all BAD SUMMARY, I didn't know what else to write. Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

Dolphingurl1-glad you like the business, it was something that I planned forever ago, but kept forgetting to write. I wasn't sure about his mothers reaction, but to be fair, she'd just found out that her son had got some girl pregnant, how else was she supposed to react, she was just really annoyed with him. Thanks for reviewing. :D

Jamie-you really think this is great? That means so much to me :D. Danny wasn't intended to be a violent person. I had originally planned for him to be Syd's pissed off ex-boyfriend, but he is, in my opinion, the embodiment of the type of guy who knows what he wants (in this case Syd) and will stop at nothing to get it. While he was the one who dumped Syd, he is insanely jealous that she is with Michael and so happy. And Syd getting pregnant wasn't really something I planned, but I thought that it is something that could happen in reality, because teenage pregnancy is something that is common nowadays. Thanks for reviewing :D

Sarah-I think Jack's reaction will be in this chapter… not too sure…thanks for reviewing :D

Meg-new reviewer…hi! I was born in south Australia FYI. After a lot of thought, I knew that I wanted Vaughn to stick with her, cos he seems like that kind of person, and if he chose to ignore her, then it would take the story in a whole nother direction that I didn't really like. Glad that you like it… thanks for reviewing :D

Canard-thanks for reviewing… :D

Sweetsouthernbell07-thanks for reviewing… love your fic 'It's About Life' BTW, I'll try and review it later… :D

Maggieann452-I thought that if Vaughn was an arrogant ass and ignored Syd then it would be so far off character that the story would be so crap. If you let me know when your computers fixed then I'll send you that link… :D

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 18 

Sydney woke up early the next morning, Michael's arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. Feeling the urge to be sick, she hastily pulled herself out of his grasp and ran out the door and down the hall to the toilet. Laura heard the toilet door slam and came out into the hall in time to hear Sydney throwing up. Remembering the morning sickness well, Laura went to the kitchen to get Syd a glass of water to rinse her mouth with. By the time she made it back to the toilet, Sydney had stopped throwing up and was now sitting against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Here sweetie," Laura said, offering the glass to her daughter. Sydney accepted the glass and took a sip. "Thanks mum," she said quietly, leaning her head back against the cold wall. "Dad's gonna kill Michael when he finds out, isn't he?"

"I don't think he'll kill him Syd. He might try though."

"What am I going to do? I'm too young for this." Sydney buried her head in Laura's shoulder, while her mother rubbed her arms and back soothingly. "Syd, I told you that I'll be here for you, no matter what you decide, and I'm sure Michael will be too." The ringing phone interrupted their conversation and Laura stood up to answer it, pulling Syd to her feet at the same time. The two women walked down the hall and separated at Sydney's door. Laura picked up the phone moments later, "Hello?"

"Is Michael there?" a female voice asked.  
"Yeah, he arrived early this morning."

"Can I speak to him?"  
"I think he's sleeping still, I'll get him to call you later."

"Ok. I take it you know about Sydney's…condition."

"I do."

"Does Jack?"

"No, he's not home yet, we're expecting him this afternoon."

"OK, well can you please get Michael to call later."

"Of course Bridgette."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Laura placed the phone back in its cradle and walked to the other side of the bench and started rifling through the fridge, looking for something to eat.

Michael and Sydney emerged a few minutes later, and sat themselves at the table. "Sydney, honey are you feeling any better?" Laura asked her daughter, who was a pale shade of green. "I'll be fine…I think."

"Here," Laura slid another glass of water in front of her. Sydney took a sip, still trying to wash the foul taste out of her mouth. "Michael," he looked up, "Your mother wants you to call her." He nodded,

"I'll call her later, I want to calm down a bit more first."

"What happened?" Sydney asked, concern evident in her voice.

"She said some stuff that she had no right to say, and she lectured me about safe sex."

"Well brace yourself for it again, because Jack will most certainly lecture you both about it all over again."

"Great," Sydney said, rolling her eyes, "I think it's a bit late for the lecture now," she continued, stating the obvious. "Where are you moving to?" Sydney questioned her boyfriend, while swiftly changing the subject. "The gray flats near the beach."

"I know the ones, Dad has an office in that little complex."

"He does?" Michael asked, suddenly worried that Jack would try and prevent him from moving into the flat.

"Yeah, in the third unit. Which one are you in?"

"Unit one." Sydney nodded. "My stuff should arrive this arvo, so I better go down and organise everything."

"I'm coming down with you," Sydney said, her tone leaving no room for argument, "I just have to feed the horses and have a shower. I'm just gonna feed the horses now." Sydney stood up and disappeared outside. "Michael, your welcome to have a shower if you'd like," Laura told him.  
"Laura, if you're pissed off with me, I'd understand, but I have every intention of staying with Sydney, no matter what she decides."

"Well for the record, I'm glad that you've decided to stick with Syd. But I can't speak for Jack, he's going to be home this afternoon and he won't be impressed, and I expect you to be there with her when she tells Jack."

"Of course. Sydney needs my support right now."

"Yes Michael, she does, no matter what she says to the contrary." Michael nodded,

"I'm going to have a shower now." Laura watched as her daughter's boyfriend went into Sydney's room and then disappeared downstairs, only to return moments later with his bag in hand.

Early that afternoon, Sydney and Michael drove into town and went up to his new flat. He'd received a call from the removalists who told him when they expected to arrive in Mallacoota. Michael parked on the lawn in front of the complex, and took Sydney's hand as they walked over the dry grass and onto the gray stones that covered the driveway. They walked up the short brick path and Michael opened the screen door, slipping the key into the lock on the solid white door. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Michael and Sydney walked into the empty flat and stood in what appeared to be the lounge area. Slate covered the floor, and the walls were white concrete, which had been rendered to have a rough, textured look and feel to it. There were three bedrooms; each had creamy white carpet on the floor. The slate continued throughout the rest of the flat. The back door was opposite the front, at the far end of the flat, and two of the three bedrooms were on the left of the flat. A narrow hallway was near the back door, and it housed the toilet and the bathroom at the far end. The biggest bedroom was located on the right side of the flat, with its door near the small kitchen. There was a low wooden bench near the kitchen, and a space in the wall that was to house his fridge. There was a space near the bathroom for his washing machine, although the space left no room for a dryer. Michael and Sydney wandered throughout the small flat and eventually they sat side by side on the wooden bench, trying to process everything that had transpired in the last few days. Sydney rested her head on his shoulder and after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence she spoke, "I'm sorry."

"What for Syd?"

"For getting pregnant."

"Hey, sweetie look at me," she complied and looked into his eyes, noting the sincerity in them, "Don't ever be sorry, its not your fault, and I love you and I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. Ok?" He wiped away a stray tear with his index finger, and kissed her softly. It soon deepened though and they only dared to pull away when there was a loud knock on the door, indicating that the movers had arrived. Michael stood up and helped Syd off the bench and they both made their way over to the door. Michael was about to open it when Sydney turned him around to face her, "I love you too," she said, smiling broadly. Michael kissed her forehead quickly and opened the door.

An hour later everything had been unloaded and the movers had left to go to another job. Sydney was in the kitchen, opening boxes and putting the plates into cupboards when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller id, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that your father has arrived home, if you and Michael wanted to come up."

"I guess we'll be there soon."

"Ok sweetie, bye." Laura hung up and Sydney clicked 'end' on her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Michael, honey," he poked his head out from the bedroom,

"Yeah."

"That was mum, dad's home. I said that we'd be up soon. I figured that the sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Ok." He came manoeuvred around the various boxes that littered the living area and took Sydney's hand, "Come on, I can unpack later." Sydney nodded, and Michael grabbed his keys. They went out to the car, locking the door as they left.

They arrived back at Sydney's a few minutes later and ascended the back stairs, hand in hand. "We're here," Sydney called out, praying that her mother would be the one to come and greet them first. Her prayers were ignored though and Jack came out into the lounge, a glass of wine clasped firmly in his hand. "Hello Sydney, Michael."

"Hello dad."

"Hi Mr Bristow." Laura chose that moment to come into the room, and she sat down on the couch, pulling Jack down with her, and motioning for Sydney to tell Jack before he drank too much. "Um, Dad, there's something that Michael and I have to tell you."

"Yes," he replied, wondering what his daughter could possibly have to say. Sydney swallowed the lump in her throat, and Michael, sensing her nervousness squeezed her hand in reassurance. Deciding to be blunt, she spoke in a crackly voice, "Dad, I'm pregnant." Jack went bright red, and attempted to control his breathing, without much luck, "YOUR PREGNANT!" he yelled, Sydney stepped back into Michael's arms and nodded miserably. Jack turned to Michael, and then looked back at Sydney, "I told you that you weren't allowed to see him, because I didn't want something like this to happen," he turned back to Michael, "Congratulations, you've ruined my daughters life. I don't want you to come anywhere near my daughter again, do you understand me?"

"Wait a minute," Sydney intervened.

"I don't want to hear it Sydney! Haven't you heard of protection, your seventeen years old for fuck sakes, and you've destroyed your life." Jack paused for a minute, obviously deep ing thought, "We must get rid of this baby," he concluded.  
"EXCUSE ME?" Sydney yelled, "I'm not getting rid of my child."

"Yes you are Sydney. Under no circumstances can you keep this baby."

"I'm keeping my child, whether you approve or not."

"How am I going to hold my head up now, once this gets out, I'll be the laughing stock of the town. There is no way you are having this child."

"Didn't you hear her?" Michael asked, "We're keeping this baby. Its our choice, not yours."  
"Did I ask you to speak?"

"Jack," Laura interrupted, "You can't tell Sydney and Michael what they can and can't do. Ultimately it is their decision."

"Get out," Jack said suddenly.  
"What?" Laura asked, confused.

"Get out Sydney, I don't want to look at you. You're a huge disappointment." Sydney rushed off without replying, returning moments later with a bag in hand. "I'll be at Michaels," she said, more to Laura than Jack, and then quickly left with Michael, while the tears streamed full force down her cheeks. Laura watched her retreating daughter and angrily slapped Jack, "What the hell was that about?"  
"I don't want to look at her."

"Christ Jack, she's seventeen years old and whether you agree with her choices or not, she needs you right now." Laura left the room, leaving Jack rubbing the side of his face, in shock.

A/N: What did you think? Was is good, bad or just plain horrible. Next update should be sometime next week cos I'm going to Bairnsdale for the weekend. The flat that Vaughn moved into actually exists. I lived in that one for six months last year after we sold our house. They are pretty small, especially for five people (my brother had to sleep on the couch), but they'd be an all right size for one person. Anyway, until next time, please review…LOL Alyce :D


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I finally finished my S/V smut challenge fic, its posted at SD-1, if anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it… :D I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

Kay10197-Jack's reaction was kinda mean, but I sorta thought that that's how Jack would react on the show…if this happened.

Daisyduke947-Yes, Jack is an ass. Thanks for reviewing :D

Sarah-Thanks for reviewing :D

Maggieann452-I'll try and send that link this week, probably when I post this. Thanks for reviewing :D

Jinna-Thanks for reviewing :D

Meg-In regards to Jack and Laura's reactions, I didn't purposely write it so they had reactions that were opposite extremes. When I wrote it, I wanted to have her mother as someone who cares about her daughter so much that she'll stick by her no matter what. I kinda based Jack's reaction on that of Beverley's father in 'Riding in Cars with Boys.' And Michael is just a sweetheart anyway, he's kinda like the dream guy who cares about her so much already and is similar to Laura in that he'll stick by her through anything. And yes, I know where Gawler is, our friends live in Anglevale. I was born in Elizabeth Vale, I think that's in the same general area. And I think I'm going to SA next year, I haven't been there since New Year's 97.

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-Syd and Vaughn moving to the Gold Coast… I dunno about that. I know that it's a big place, cos we went up a couple of years ago for a holiday, and last year we went to Noosa. That was nice. Anyway, I don't think they'd move there, maybe they can go for a holiday there or something (I'm going up again next year I think). and I forgive your lateness in replying. I usually forget to review stories too.

Sweetsouthernbelle07-Firstly, let me repeat your demand for an update now, only its addressed to you, I want update now! Ok, now that that's out of my system, Jack is so insensitive, but I think its every dad's worst nightmare having his teenage daughter come home and tell him that she's pregnant. Thanks for reviewing :D

Hannahbanana-Thanks for reviewing :D

Ana-Thanks for reviewing :D

Sara-thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you love this story, truth is its one of my favourites (out of the ones I've written). And yes, I've said it before and I'll say it again, Jack is mean :P

Sarah-thanks for reviewing… glad you liked the last chapter :D

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 19 

A few days after Jack kicked Sydney out, she went into the school with Laura to pick up her books for the coming year, and see her Principal. Sydney hadn't spoke to Jack in days, although she had occasionally seen him when he went into the office, which was situated in the flat opposite Michael's. Michael hadn't spoken to his mother since he left, but he had talked to his dad who was trying to convince Michael to come back to Melbourne.

Michael went with Sydney to the school, and they were meeting Laura there. They went into the Office and waited in the Hall for a few minutes, before Sydney was called in to collect her books. A couple of minutes later she came out of the Staffroom carrying her bag of books, and Michael immediately took it from her, "You shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff," he told her. Sydney rolled her eyes and allowed Michael to carry the bag out to the car. Once it was secure, Sydney and Michael sat on the stairs at the front of the school and waited for Laura to meet them. Sydney was leaning against Michael, while he was stroking her cheek and pressing kisses into her hair. They were completely oblivious to what was happening around them, until Becky approached the stairs. "I thought you went back to Melbourne," she told Michael coldly.

"Actually, Michael moved here," Sydney replied, a smug smile on her face. Before Becky could reply Laura came strolling across the concrete, "Hey sweetie, hi Michael" she said, as she kissed Sydney's cheek. "Hi mum."

"Hi Laura," Michael replied.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Not so great, I was sick five times this morning." Laura nodded sympathetically and hugged her daughter close, trying to convey all her love and support in that simple gesture.

A few minutes later the three of them walked into the spacious office that housed the schools principal, Arvin Sloane. He offered them a seat around the low wooden table, which sat in the middle of the room, and had soft blue chairs around it. Sydney and Michael sat directly opposite Sloane, and Laura sat off to the side. "Well, Sydney, it's wonderful to see you again, and who is this young man?"

"This is my boyfriend Michael Vaughn."

"It's a pleasure Mr Vaughn." Sloane shook his hand.

"Likewise."

"Now, Sydney, what can I do for you?" Sydney looked towards her mother, who nodded, signalling for Sydney to tell him. "The thing is Mr Sloane, I'm… um… I… we… I mean Michael and I…"

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant." Sloane was shocked at the news. Sydney was one of the schools best students, and she had a bright future ahead, "I see." Sydney's hand found Michael's and he squeezed it reassuringly. She offered him a small smile in return. The room lapsed into silence while Sydney allowed him time to process the news. She could tell by the look on his face that he was disappointed in her, almost as much as Jack. Arvin and Emily had known Sydney since she was a child and Sydney was extremely close to them, especially Emily, who treated Sydney as though she was their child. After what seemed like hours Sloane spoke, "I don't know what to do about this Sydney, obviously she can't continue to attend school once she starts to show. My suggestion would be that she take this year off and come back next year to complete Year 12, if she wishes." Laura nodded, thinking that Arvin would suggest something along those lines. "But," Sydney said after she'd found her voice, "I want to finish school this year. I don't want to be held back."

"I understand Sydney, I do."

"No you don't, not really. I don't mean any offence with that, its just, you can't really understand what its like to be seventeen and pregnant." Sloane regarded her comments for a moment and turned to Michael, "Mr Vaughn, I take it that your presence here today means that you're going to stay with Sydney through this."  
"Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"What about your schooling?"

"I finished last year, I took the year off from Uni to stay with Sydney while she finished school."

"Sir," Sydney spoke up again, "Would it be possible for me to continue attending school, at least till Easter, and then study from home?"

"It could be. I'll tell you what I'll do Sydney, I'll speak to the all the Staff and we'll see what we can come up with. I would very much like to see you finish this year, you've worked so hard for so long, it would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste, so I'll speak to the other members of the Staff and I would also like you and Michael to speak with the School Nurse when school starts again. okay?"

"Yes Sir, thank you."

"Its my pleasure Sydney, I'll see you next week." Sydney nodded and gave Sloane a quick hug, while Michael shook his hand. the three of them left Sloane's office and headed back out into the warm sunshine.

Sydney went back up to Michael's after the meeting with Sloane. When they walked back into the small flat, Sydney immediately flopped down onto the couch, while Michael dumped her schoolbooks on the table, and came to sit behind her. He nudged her forwards and slid his body behind her, pulling her back towards him, so he could rest his hands on her stomach, protecting their unborn child. Sydney leaned further into his arms and drifted off to sleep, while Michael tickled her stomach. Eventually Michael drifted off too, and they were woken up later that afternoon by a loud bang on the door. Michael moved out from behind Sydney and lay her back on the couch, a cushion supporting her head, while he answered the door. It was Becky. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Syd."

"She's asleep."

"Well, I want to talk to her."

"She's asleep."

"I know why you're here, you can't fool me Michael Vaughn, I know that you're only after one thing from Sydney and that once you're sick of her, you'll ditch her and leave me to pick up the pieces."

"What is that one thing?"

"Sex. What else do guys want? You got her drunk on New Years and got her to sleep with you, while she didn't really know what was going on."

"You're so full of shit, I love Sydney that's why I'm here, because those two in there mean everything to me," Michael blurted out, forgetting that Sydney wasn't telling anyone she was pregnant yet.

"Two?" Becky asked curiously, "Have you got more than one girl in there? Or," it dawned on Becky what he meant by 'two' "You got her pregnant didn't you?" Michael didn't say anything, but Becky rushed through the door, almost knocking him off his feet, as she pushed past. She saw Syd sleeping on the couch and went over to her friend, "Syd, why didn't you tell me?" she nudged Sydney until she stirred in her sleep and woke up. "What are you doing here Becky?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the baby, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you Syd." Sydney turned to Michael, who was standing near the door, "I accidentally told her, I'm sorry Syd."

"Its ok, everyone's gonna find out eventually, its not something you can hide for very long." Becky grabbed her friend and hugged her furiously, it was her way of apologising. Becky ended up staying that night after she fell asleep on the couch following dinner.

A/N: What did you think?? I didn't really like the end of it, but I can't be bothered changing it now. Another thing, in this story Sydney likes Sloane, cos he's not evil, hes kinda nice and him and Emily adore Sydney (as it says). The only reason I included him was because I couldn't be fecked coming up with another character name (shows how lazy I am), also I think I'm gonna have some of the other characters as teachers. Not sure yet. I'll try and update next week, but I WON'T get ANY writing done this weekend cos its my birthday on Saturday, and I have to go and see crutches Kimby on Sunday, provided I'm not too hungover. But I should have something done next week. Until then…LOL Alyce :D


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't had the time to write, cos I was at crutches Kimby's (aka Gimpy) all day last Sunday and I've been riding her horse for her, and I was at Gimpy's most of Thursday arvo (when I was gonna do some writing, we ditched school to play Playstation), and I spent most of the weekend there too. I won't update again for at least another week, cos I've got restaurant service this week for school, and I still have to ride Rebbel for Gimpy. Ummmm, I think that was all I had to say…

Dolphingurl1-Hey! I thought that it was about time Becky came round to see Syd, and that they made up, cos Syd's gonna need her friends, if ya know what I mean. Thanks for the happy birthday! :D

Daisyduke947-thanks for reviewing, and I pity you having to start school again, I've nearly finished, I'm soooo happy :D

Cristy-thanks for reviewing :D

Kay10197-I can't really picture Sloane as a principal either, I don't know why I chose him to be the principal, I just did. Thanks for the happy birthday! :D

Sarah-thanks for reviewing. Thanks for the happy birthday! :D

And for those that care, I didn't have the chance to get drunk on my birthday, cos I fell asleep at like 9:00 afta we got home from dinner. It kinda sucked.

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 20 

Sydney rolled out of bed early, and sprinted off to the toilet, heaving her guts up continuously. When she'd finished, she rinsed out her mouth and went back to the bedroom to grab what she was planning to wear to school. Trudging through the flat once again, she went into the small bathroom, shutting the door and dumping her clothes on the cold slate floor. The sun was shining brightly through the bathroom window, and Sydney slid the glass open a little to allow some cool air into the room.

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bathroom, finding Michael up making breakfast for them. "Hey sweetie," she called as she disappeared into the bedroom, coming back out seconds later. "Hey gorgeous," he replied, slipping his arms around her slender waist. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she replied honestly. He kissed her gently and hugged her closer to his body, offering as much support as he could, he knew that she needed it. Today was the day that Sydney had been dreading: Her first day back at school. Although Becky hadn't told anyone else about Sydney's pregnancy, Syd knew that it didn't take long for gossip to spread in the small town, but she was hoping to stall the rumour mill for as long as possible. Michael was taking her in that morning, even though the school was less than a kilometre down the road. They had to meet with Arvin Sloane at 8:15, so they were up earlier than usual, so they could make it to the school on time. Michael continued to make their breakfast and a few minutes later he handed Sydney a plate of pancakes. "Here sweetie, eat these." Sydney looked at him strangely.

"I'll probably throw these up again."

"Syd, you have to eat." She was about to protest again but he silenced her with a quick kiss. She ate the pancakes reluctantly.

Sydney and Michael walked into the main office of Mallacoota P-12 College a little before 8:15, giving them time to collect their thoughts before meeting with Arvin Sloane and Laura, who was still legally responsible for Sydney. Sloane called them into the office a few minutes later, and they were surprised to see Jack sitting in there, next to Laura. Sydney instinctively gripped Michael's hand tighter as they took a seat opposite Sloane. "Good morning Sydney, Michael," Arvin said brightly, obviously trying to dissolve the tension that was evident between Jack, Sydney and Michael. "Good morning Sir," Sydney replied for them both, Michael nodded his head and shook Sloane's hand. Jack sat there in silence, staring at his daughter, while imagining the best way to kill her boyfriend. Jack wasn't happy about being at the meeting, Laura had dragged him in, even though he'd made it clear to Sydney that he wanted her to have an abortion before word of her pregnancy got out. He was currently sleeping on the couch, because Laura was pissed off with him being so unsupportive. "Well Sydney, I've spoken to all other members of the staff, and while many of the Primary teachers were hesitant about having you attend school, we decided that it would be unfair not to allow you to complete your VCE this year."

"Thank you sir."

"We will need to finalise enrolment details," Sydney nodded, "Where are you currently living?"  
"With Michael," she paused to glare at her father, "Dad kicked me out. He doesn't want me to have this baby."

"Well, I'll need you to confirm your enrolment details with your co-ordinator by the end of next week. And we'll need to discuss your intended program, once you are unable to attend school."

"Ok, when does that need to be done by?"

"You've got three weeks, because the arrangements need to be made by March."

"Ok."

"You are also to organise a meeting time with the School nurse, for you and Michael. I'd suggest that you arrange that in the next week or so." Sydney nodded,  
"Anything else?"

"No, I would like to see you once you've spoken with the nurse though."

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure Sydney." Sloane stood up and hugged Sydney quickly and shook Michael's hand again, before leaving the room, reminding Laura about the briefing. The four of them vacated the office and headed outside. Jack was the first to speak, "I don't want you to have this child Sydney, I've made that clear, but if you insist on keeping this child then I think it would be best if you two were to marry."

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm not ready to marry yet. I'm seventeen, I've got the rest of my life to get married. As much as I love Michael, I'm not going to marry him just because we're having a baby. I won't do it."

"I have to agree with her, I'm sorry Mr Bristow, I can't get married yet. Because even though I love your daughter, I'm not ready to marry, because if we do, it'll be for all the wrong reasons. Maybe one day, when we're both ready, but not now. Not because she's pregnant." Jack was once again silent and he walked off towards his car, climbing in and driving out of the small car park, leaving Michael and Laura to comfort a hormonal, sobbing Sydney. The first bell of the day rang, indicating that it was time for the school's staff to report to the staffroom for their morning briefing. Laura kissed the top of Sydney's head and ascended the stairs, entering the office, and shutting the door behind her.

Michael and Sydney went to his car to collect her bag, which Michael insisted on carrying for her. They walked across the concrete that covered a large area in front of the main building, and went up past the library, round a corner and into the hall via the doors near the toilets. Sydney stopped in front of one of the lockers that lined the wall, and opened the latch. Michael dropped her bag and they unloaded her books, stashing her bag on top of the lockers. Sydney led Michael down the hall, through the main locker area and out into the warm sunshine. They sat in the gazebo that was currently empty, and Sydney leaned back into Michael's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do today?" he asked, as they watched dozens of kids come around the corner, "Where did they come from?"

"The bus must be here."

"Ah-huh, and how many people go to this school?"

"A couple of hundred, not that many." Michael nodded again. Several kids came up onto the gazebo, while others sat on the steps that were across the front of the structure. Sydney and Michael were enjoying a comfortable silence when they spotted Danny walking towards them with another guy, who Michael presumed was Noah. Danny saw them as he came around the corner and was about to come over to them when the bell rang, indicating that it was time for Homegroup. Sydney stood up and kissed Michael quickly, he deepened it and they separated after one of the primary teachers banged on the window, to tell Sydney to go to Homegroup. "I'm not looking forward to this," she whispered. "I'll walk you." Syd smiled at him and they walked into the main building and down the dim hallway. Sydney stopped at an open door and kissed Michael again whispering into his ear, "I love you, I'll see you at lunchtime."

"I love you too." Sydney went into the room, taking a seat next to Becky, and watching Michael disappear from sight.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I'll try and update again soon, but I'm not going to make any promises about when it'll be. FYI, a mile equals 1.6 kilometres and a kilometre equals 1000 metres. Please review and tell me what you thought… Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: **I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! **(Sorry had to celebrate a little) Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Restaurant service sucked and I was so over it by the end of the week. We ended up with like $35 each in tips (there were 4 of us), but it really wasn't worth it, considering the amount of hours we did (all up it was a little over 20 hours in 4 days), and I was so stuffed by the end of the week. I'm on holidays as of Thursday arvo, so I'm gonna write when I'm not working. Advance warning… as of October 4th, there will be no updates till November, because I have exams on October 29th, November 1st and November 3rd and I really need to study. Apologies in advance.

Sarah-Thanks for reviewing :D

Luv24Alias-thanks for reviewing… I dunno about them moving to Melbourne…maybe, I haven't really planned that yet :D

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing… and I learnt about the difference between a mile and a kilometre at school, I can't remember why, but I thought I'd include it to give people an idea of the distance. :D

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D

Sweetsouthernbell07-Thanks for reviewing :D and Jack is a meanie butthead, I like that, not exactly what I would call him, but I swear all the time (something I picked up from my dad I think), I'd call him something more colourful. And I really have no idea about pregnancy, but it ain't something I plan on trying…ever. :P And yeah, the school here is small, in my class this year there's like 15 of us and it's the biggest class that they've had doing year 12 for a while.

Jinna-your wish is my command… :P thanks for reviewing :D

Neptunestar-thanks for reviewing :D and I don't really like Jack's reaction but it is so the way I reckon a father would react if his angelic little girl came home and said 'hey dad I'm pregnant to this guy I barely know', well Syd didn't exactly say that, but its along the same lines.

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 21 

Sydney listened to her Homegroup teacher, Mr Dixon, prattle on about the beginning of the new year and how this year is going to be the most important of their schooling. He reminded them that they had assembly this morning and the sixteen students filed out of the room, descending the small flight of stairs that led out onto the concrete in front of the school. Becky and Sydney stepped out onto concrete and stood off to one side of their classmates, choosing to wait in the warm sunshine. Within five minutes every student and staff member was standing out on the concrete, separated into class groups with the youngest children in the middle of the group, and the older students behind them, forming a 'U' shape. Sydney cautiously eyed Danny and Noah, who were standing at the opposite end of their class group, while she dreaded the confrontation that she knew would happen eventually. Blocking Sloane's voice from her mind, she mentally pictured Michael sitting in their flat alone, thumbing through a book, or a magazine, watching the clock tick closer to 12:50, when he would head down to the school to pick her up for lunch.

Assembly was as boring and as routine as usual. Sloane welcomed them all back for the new year. He welcomed new students and introduced everyone to the new members of staff. He went on about the dress code, which was 'going to enforced more strictly this year' and briefly mentioned the remodelling which had taken place in the 7-10 locker room over the summer. Finally, after forty-five minutes of utter boredom, they were excused from assembly, and sent off to their first class. Sydney was about to head off to her locker to collect her books when she was approached by one of the new teachers. "Excuse me, are you Sydney Bristow?"

"Yes, why?"

"I heard that you're pregnant."

"Does that affect you in anyway?"

"I'm Mrs Reed, I'll be taking you for maths this year. Well, this term."

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll be late for class."

"Just answer one thing for me, do you know how bad an example you're setting for the younger students in this school?"

"I didn't plan to fall pregnant, its not like I just went to my boyfriend, lets have unprotected sex, because I want to set a bad example for the kids at school. It was an accident, but that doesn't mean I haven't weighed up my options about what to do, this is something that I've thought about thoroughly and I'm not having an abortion because I don't believe in it, now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for lit." Sydney walked across the concrete and back to her locker. Loading her arms with her books, she exited the main building and followed the path up the slope to where the english classroom sat, perched on rotting wood, amongst a group of eight portable buildings. She apologised to her mother and fellow class members, a mix of both year 11's and 12's, as she took her regular seat near the whiteboard on the left side of the classroom.

Literature dragged until the bell rang at 10:50, indicating the beginning of recess. Sydney gathered her books up and began to exit the classroom, a dazed look on her face. "Syd, are you ok?" Laura asked her concerned at her daughter's quietness.

"Mrs Reed, approached me before, that's why I was late. She lectured me about setting a bad example, apparently I'm setting a bad example for the other kids here."

"Sweetheart, don't listen to her. I only just met her and I already hate her. Just steer clear of her."

"Can't she's my maths teacher this year."

"Great. Which maths?"

"Probably methods. Specialist is by corro, I thought."

"I think it is. What have you got next?"

"Double free I think, but my annoying English teacher said we have to have read First they Killed my Father by our first class, which just happens to be this afternoon, and I've still got a few chapters to read."

"What a bitch!" Laura exclaimed, knowing full well that Sydney was referring to her. "I thought you would've done it already?"

"I've been feeling too sick, so I've spent so much time just sleeping. Mum, do you think I should keep this baby?"

"I think its your choice sweetie, yours and Michael's. You know that I'm going to be there for you if you want me too. But I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's not my place."

"Dad doesn't want me to have this baby, does he?"

"Syd, I'm sure he'll come round. Its just a shock to him, that's all. Syd, you're his little girl and you're having a baby. It scares him. He just doesn't want to let you go."

"I know, but he kicked me out, you saw him today, he doesn't want anything to do with me, unless I do things his way. I'm not going to marry Michael, if I'm gonna get married it has to be because we're ready, not because Dad says we have too, not because I'm pregnant." Laura hugged Sydney sympathetically as she wiped the tears from her daughters face.

Outside, Danny had been walking past, stopping when he heard Sydney and Laura talking in one of the classrooms. Standing under one of the windows, he over heard Sydney and Laura discussing pregnancy and marriage, and an evil smile spread across his face, as he ran back down the path when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He made it back to the Gazebo before Sydney got back to her locker. He cleared his throat dramatically as he climbed up the large steps. "I have the best news…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Sydney Bristow is pregnant," he paused again, "To some guy she met at Christmas." Everyone was shocked. Sydney was known around the school as a bit of a goody-two shoes, especially since her mother was a teacher here, and she knew and socialised with many of the other staff members. People started muttering to themselves, and one kid spoke up, "How'd you know Danny?"

"Her and her mum were just talkin' about it." Sydney chose that moment to step into the 7-10 locker area, which was in full view of the Gazebo, she was carrying a bottle of water in one hand and was busy checking messages on her mobile phone. Someone wolf-whistled at her, and another kid yelled out to her "Hey loose legs, can I get some too?" Sydney looked up and saw the kids pointing at her, as they talked. Danny was standing on the step of the Gazebo, a smile spread across his face. "That's what you get for screwing with me Bristow." Sydney turned away and ran off towards the back of the school, attempting to get away from peoples taunts. She ran into one of the new teachers, who was on yard duty, and she fell at their feet sobbing uncontrollably. He looked down and crouched to be closer to her, holding her while she settled down. "Can I get someone for you?" he asked.

"Mum," she said between sobs.

"Who's your mum?"  
"Laura Bristow." He stood up and went back towards the main building, locating Laura in the main staffroom, he pulled her aside, explaining that her daughter wanted to speak with her and telling her where she was.

By the time Laura found Sydney, she was slumped against the wire fence, wiping the tears from her eyes as she sniffled and shuddered. "Syd, what happened?"  
"Danny…he…told…everyone…" she said between sobs.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." Laura held her closer and rubbed her hair soothingly, "Do you want me to get Michael?" Sydney nodded against her mothers shoulder and passed her the mobile phone she was carrying. She quickly called her daughters boyfriend and once she'd hung up, Laura stood Sydney up, and said they were meeting Michael at the front of the school.

Michael was there in a matter of minutes. He grabbed Sydney, who was still sobbing, and held her close, kissing her head softly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Danny." Was all Laura said.

"What did he do now?"

"He told everyone." Michael tightened his hold on her, rubbing her back gently, as her tears slowed. After several minutes of silence, the bell rang and the few students that had been playing handball headed off towards the lockers. Laura kissed the top of Sydney's head, "I've got a class sweetie. You don't have to come to English this afternoon if you don't want too." Sydney shook her head,

"I'll come, I can't let them get to me, I knew there was gonna be gossip, I just didn't expect it yet."

"I'll talk to Arvin, get him to have a word with Danny." She nodded and Laura climbed up the stairs, leaving Sydney alone with Michael. "Busy day huh?"

"Seems that way," she replied, wiping a few fresh tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Syd."

"It's not your fault, it was my choice to come back to school. I just wish I knew how he found out."

Becky and Brian walked through the front gate and noticed Sydney and Michael sitting on the front steps. "Hey Syd, what's wrong?" Becky called out.

"Danny told everyone."

"I'm gonna go to class sweetie," Brian said, as he kissed Becky's cheek quickly. Becky nodded and the trio watched as he dawdled across the concrete, not in any real hurry to get to class. "How did he find out?"

"I dunno. What have you got now?"

"Free, then Studio Art. What about you?"

"Double free, I've gotta finish reading First They Killed my Father. I'm up to the execution part, and I'm afraid that if I read it, then I'll lose what little breakfast I have left." Becky laughed and shook her head,

"Didn't you eat much this morning?"

"Yeah, I ate, it's just that most of it ended up in the toilet. Morning sickness sucks." Becky hugged her friend. "I'm gonna go bum around in the library for a while. I'll see you in english after lunch."

"Yeah."

"Bye guys." Becky waved as she headed up towards the library, leaving Sydney and Michael alone on the steps.

When the bell rang at 12:00, Michael stood up to leave. "I better go sweetie, so you can get that book finished. I'll meet you here at ten to."

"Ok."

"Is there anything you want for lunch?"

"I'll just have a sandwich or something. And can you get me one of those frozen dinners for tonight?"

"Sure. Any particular one?"

"Nah, whatever."

"I'll see you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too." Sydney watched as Michael walked towards the front gate. She turned and went in the opposite direction up to her locker, taking her book out and going into the library. She took a seat in the 'comfy' chairs and settled to read quietly until the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

Sydney left the library quickly, hoping to avoid as many people as possible. She was walking through the door, about to step into the warm sun, when a teacher stopped her. "Miss Bristow, may I speak with you a moment?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm meeting Michael."

"It'll only take a minute."

"Ok."

"I understand that you're pregnant."

"Yes I am."

"Have you considered your options?"  
"What options?"

"Abortion?"

"I'm not having an abortion, I'm sorry, I have to go." Sydney walked away from the woman and round the corner, towards Michael, who was standing near the front office. She was about halfway across the concrete when she heard Danny's voice behind her. "You won't put out for me, but you jump the first thing you see."

"Get lost Danny."

"You'll pay Bristow, mark my words, you'll pay." He reached out and grabbed her arm. On instinct she spun around and punched him. Hard. He dropped her arm and she sped up her pace, running into Michael, who'd seen Danny come up behind her. He wrapped his free arm around her and they walked around the corner, past the Art room, across the oval and out the gate near the Music House.

When Sydney returned from lunch it was almost 1:45, so by the time she made it across the oval, the bell had rung and there were students everywhere, trying to sort books out in their lockers. She took her English folder out of her locker and went up to the classroom that she had been in earlier that morning. She walked up the small flight of stairs and into the classroom, which was half full already. Sydney sat in her usual seat, next to Becky, Megan and Aimee. Danny was sitting along the back of the room, an angry red welt under his eye where Sydney had hit him earlier. Laura came into the classroom a few minutes later, dumping her books on the small desk at the front of the room, and immediately beginning to speak. She marked the roll, noticing a new name on the list. She scanned the classroom and noticed a new person sitting next to Aimee. "Ok, most of you know me, I'm Laura Bristow, and I've taught here for far too many years in some peoples opinions. I recognise most of you except, this young lady here," she motioned to the girl, who was nervously twisting her hands together, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jesse Andrews."

"Do you know everyone here?"

"Not really."

"Well, what I want to do first off, is we're gonna talk about what we did on the holidays," there was a chorus of groans throughout the classroom. "I know it's boring, but come on, you'll never get to do it again. So, someone start off. By the way, nice cheek Danny." Everyone laughed, except Danny, who looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. "It was your whore of a daughter that did it."

"Excuse me, what did you say Mr Hecht?"

"I said that it was your whore of a daughter that hit me."

"Well good for her, I find it so hard to imagine why? Now does anyone want to start us off?"  
"I know what Sydney did over summer," Danny started, "She jumped some tourist and now she's pregnant," a smug smile spread across his features. Sydney's lower lip began to tremble as she spoke up, "Fuck you Danny Hecht! Wait a minute, who'd want to?"

"Believe me babe, everyone wants to fuck me, not so sure about you though."

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU OUTSIDE NOW!" Sydney and Danny stood up and left the classroom. "Those of you who haven't finished First They Killed my Father, I suggest you get reading now." Laura left the room. Jesse turned to Aimee,

"What's going on between them?"

"Bad blood, that's all you need to know."

"Who's her daughter?"  
"Sydney is Laura's daughter." Jesse sat there, trying to process the information while most people in the class were reading their books.

Outside, Laura was standing between Sydney and Danny. "You are both going to have to learn to deal with the fact that you're in the same class. I don't expect you to be friends, but I do expect you to be civil with one another, now I want both of you to go to Mr Sloane's office. Get your books from inside, and go." The three of them filed back into the classroom and Sydney and Danny grabbed their books, and left the classroom, yellow slips clutched in their hands. After stopping off at their respective lockers they went down the long corridor and round the corner to the main office area.

Once they were let go from Sloane's office, Danny went back to class while Sydney was sent home for the day. Sloane told her that it would be better if she went home to get some rest and when she got to the small flat up the road, Jack was coming out of his office. He ignored her, choosing to watch as she wiped tears from her puffy eyes. She went into the flat and dropped her bag on the slate floor. Michael was on the couch and she curled herself up next to him, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

A/N: Ok, that wasn't meant to be that long, I just couldn't be bothered making it into two chapters. That day dragged on long enough anyway. What did people think?? Was it good, bad or horrible?? Please review and let me know what you thought. Next update should be in a week or so. LOL Alyce :D


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: **I'VE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! **(Sorry had to celebrate a little) Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Advance warning… as of October 4th, there will be no updates till November, because I have exams on October 29th, November 1st and November 3rd and I really need to study. Apologies in advance. I'll respond to everyone next chapter… :D

Chapter 22 

Sydney managed to survive the next day at school and was glad to have the weekend to recover from her hellish two days. Danny had made her life a living hell on Friday in maths, and word of Sydney's pregnancy had spread around town quickly.

On Saturday morning Sydney was up early, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, while Michael made breakfast. Once they'd eaten they cleaned up the small flat and lay down together on the couch, content to be together. After a while Sydney spoke up, "Do you wanna go for a horse ride?"

"Can you?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, we'll just walk, it's not fair on the horses to be left for ages without being ridden."

"You'll have to find someone else to ride them shortly anyway."

"I know, I'm gonna miss riding."

"It's not forever Syd."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna dump the baby on you, just so I can go riding."

"I wouldn't mind. And yeah, I'll come with you today." Sydney stood up, and pulled Michael to his feet. A few minutes later they were in the car on their way to Sydney's to get the horses gear.

"Syd! Michael!" Laura exclaimed as the couple came into the backyard. Laura gave her daughter a huge hug, despite the fact that she had seen Sydney at school the previous day.

"Hey mum, why are you so excited?"

"Because I missed you." Laura patted Michael on the back gently after she released Sydney from her vice-like grip. He smiled in appreciation, before threading his arm around Sydney's waist. "We're gonna take the horses for a bit of a ride," Sydney said as she disappeared into the tack room to retrieve the halters. Sydney had started walking towards the horses paddock, taking Michael with her, when she noticed Laura walking beside them, "Syd, sweetie, I want you to talk to your father."

"Why? He has made it clear that he has no interest in talking to me, unless I do things his way and have an abortion or get married. As far as I'm concerned, it's up to him to make the first move. I'm not going to apologise because I haven't done anything wrong, I'm not ashamed of being pregnant. I love Michael, and ideally we should've been more careful, but we can't change it now, and I'm not going to apologise for wanting to keep this child."

"I love you Syd, your father does too. He just doesn't know how to handle this, you're his little baby, and he loves you. He just can't process what's happened and he's only thinking of himself and what he wants. If you give him some time, he'll come round. I promise."

"Well when he does, you know where to find me."

"I know sweetie, I know." Michael was silent during this exchange, just listening to them talk. He knew that Sydney was frustrated with her father and his actions, and he tried to keep out of the argument as much as possible. When they arrived at the paddock the two horses came trotting over, allowing Sydney to catch them easily. She slipped the halters on, handing Gem's lead rope to Michael, while she caught Gremlin.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later and the horses were tied up in the backyard while Sydney retrieved all their tack. After a decent grooming, Sydney helped Michael saddle Gem, before turning her attention to Gremlin, who was fidgeting and pulling on his lead rope, trying to break free. Once he was saddled, they both mounted and rode out of the yard, and away from Jack, who was glaring at them from the balcony. They rode along Mirrabooka road, towards the highway, turning towards the pony club track.

Sydney led them out the back of the Cross Country track, and onto a narrow path that ran parallel to the wire fence that ran half-way up one side of the Pony Club property. They crossed the road, riding down the right side, towards town. Turning sharply, they ended up on a wider track that was used to collect firewood from the bush. Michael pulled up beside Sydney, their horses strides matching perfectly, and Michael, confident that Gem wouldn't veer off into the bush, dared to take one hand off the reins, so he could hold Sydney's hand. Sydney smiled at his gesture and squeezed his hand affectionately. They continued along that track, holding hands the entire way, the horses calmly walking beside one another.

Sydney and Michael returned later that afternoon, having ridden out to the airport and back. The horses hadn't worked up much of a sweat, considering they walked pretty much the whole way. Once Gem and Gremlin were unsaddled, fed and put away, Sydney and Michael left, saying a quick goodbye to Laura, who had come up to the paddock with them.

A rush of warm air hit them as they walked into the flat, it had been a fairly warm day, and they'd left the windows shut that morning when they left. Sydney, deciding to at least attempt to care for the garden, headed outside to give it a quick water, while Michael got changed. Sydney was spraying water lightly over the plants, when she heard a voice approaching her. She looked up and noticed a teenage girl standing there, watching her water the garden. It was Jesse, the new girl in her class. "Hey, I'm Jesse. You're Sydney Bristow right?"

"Yeah," Sydney answered cautiously.

"I'm the new girl in your class. You had that huge fight with that guy on our first day."

"Right, yeah sorry, my minds been kinda loopy at the moment. I forget stuff sometimes."

"That's ok, I don't mind."

"Where are you from?"

"Bendigo."

"Why'd ya come here?"

"New start I guess. Mum wanted to get away from dad."

"They divorced?"

"Yeah."

"I don't talk to my dad."

"Why?"

"He's being a jerk, won't listen to what I want and stuff. He's being condescending, thinks he can tell me what I can and can't do. I'm over it."

"Your mum's Laura Bristow, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's so great."

"She seems nice," Jesse paused for a moment, "What happened between you and that guy that you fought with? Aimee, I think it was, said there was bad blood between you."  
"Understatement of the century. Danny's my ex-boyfriend, and he's completely jealous now cos I'm going out with Michael, who is the greatest guy ever…"

"Is it true what I've been hearing, are you pregnant?" Sydney was quiet for a moment,

"Yeah, I am."  
"Is Danny jealous cos you slept with someone else?"

"Probably, I dunno, he was such an arsehole all summer, he was the one that told everyone that I'm pregnant. He just really gets to me. He treated me like dirt and now it's like he wants me back or something."

"Guys are like that."

"Michael's not, he's been so great."

"Is that who you're living with."

"Yeah, dad wants me to have an abortion, or get married, and I'm not ready to get married, I'm seventeen for Christs sake. I'm too young."

"What does your mum think?"  
"She's been so amazing, she said she's gonna be there for me, and she is so supportive of me and Michael."

"How long have you and Michael been together?"  
"About six weeks, give or take."

"That's not long."

"Nah, but I love him so much, and he knows it, so what the hell." Michael came out of the flat, "Hey baby, what ya doin?"

"I thought I'd love the plants and water them." Michael smiled and kissed her softly before turning his attention to the person standing in front of them. "Hi, I'm Michael."

"I'm Jesse, I'm in Sydney's class."

"Cool. Baby, we need to get something for dinner, so I'm gonna go down the street, is there anything you want?"

"I'm not sure, I'll come down with you. Sorry Jesse, I've gotta go, it was nice to see you."

"That's fine, it was nice to see you too. I guess I'll see you on Monday."  
"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Jesse walked down to the next flat, disappearing inside quickly. Sydney and Michael grabbed the car keys and some money, and locked the door as they walked back out. Climbing into the car, Michael backed out of the driveway and they drove into town.

As they walked through IGA, some people stared and pointed, obviously having heard about Sydney's pregnancy. They ignored them though and continued their shopping. By the time they left the shop, Sydney was sick of people talking behind their backs. As her and Michael walked back across the road to where the car was parked, they were stopped by Danny's mother. "Sydney, I heard that you were expecting."

"Yeah, is there a problem with that Mrs Hecht?"

"I received a call from Mr Sloane, he says that my Danny has been tormenting you at school." Sydney gave her a 'do you really want me to answer that' look, and walked off, Michael following behind. They climbed back into the car, dumping their shopping in the back, and drove back home.

A/N: I'm gonna stop there. Sorry that wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I tried, I just didn't want to write some crap, just to lengthen it. I might have one more update before the 4th, but I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you thought. LOL Alyce :D


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. For any queries with stuff in chapters 1-5, see authors notes in chapter 6 for explanation. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it.

I'm updating before the end of exams for a couple of reasons, one: studying gave me the shits, and I'm so over it. And two: there was a boy from my school killed in a car accident on Thursday (28th) and writing is my therapy, it helps me deal with it in my own time and way.

And now some responses to my reviewers…

Sarah-thanks for your review. It means so much to me that you love my story. :D

Canard-thanks for reviewing. All the tension between Syd and Danny wasn't really meant to be that extreme, I just sorta wrote it, and I liked it. :P

Jinna-I can't promise that all chapters will be as long as 21, but I will try my best. Thanks for reviewing :D

Natalie-I know that Danny is an asshole, although I never really intended him to be like that, it just happened. And I'm updating early… are you happy??? Thanks for reviewing. :D (and thanks for the review of Next Time. It made me smile :D but if you want a sequel, it'll be a l on g wait cos I wanna finish my other fics. :P)

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…and I think everyone wants to kill Danny, so join the queue (believe me it's a long list… behind all the people at SD-1 :P). :D

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing… I'm tryin my hardest on the exams, but they're boring as all hell, and I can't focus… Still not real sure what'll happen with Syd and Jack, you'll have to wait and see. And Jesse, she's just there at the moment, she really doesn't have a purpose… :D

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 23 School didn't get any easier for Sydney. When she went back that Monday, everyone knew that she was pregnant, and they pointed at her as she walked down the hall. As she walked into the library to read the paper, one of the year ten boy's came up to her, "Hey baby, you wanna hook up later?" "What makes you think I'd ever go out with you?" "You banged some touro, why wouldn't you want me?" "Cause you're a kid, and I've already got a boyfriend." "So?" he reached out to grab Sydney's hand, "He never has to know." Syd moved her hand away and walked out of the library before she slapped him. Stepping into the hall again she nearly collided with Noah. "Hey Syd." "Hi," she mumbled. "Syd, you ok?" "I'm fine, I just want some space." Noah nodded and headed off towards the Common Room. When the bell went a few minutes later Sydney dragged herself off to Homegroup, dropping her tired body onto one of the chairs next to Becky, who hugged her sympathetically. The rest of the morning dragged on, and by the time the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, Sydney was glad to have a break from class. "Hey beautiful," a voice said as Sydney turned around, noticing Michael standing there and not some annoying sixteen year old. "Hey Michael," she said, shoving her books into her locker, kissing him softly as the crowds in the hall began to thicken. "I came to take you out for lunch." "Really? You didn't have too." "I want to, besides, the cupboards are pretty bare at home." "I know. We really need to go shopping." "Later, right now, we're having lunch at Café 54. My treat." Sydney smiled and kissed him lightly before pushing her way through the crowd of students in the hallway. Once they were outside, Michael grabbed her hand, and Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. They were about to walk out the gate when they saw Jack standing there, waiting for Laura. "Hello Sydney, hello Michael," he said, his voice emotionless. "Hi dad." "Hi Mr Bristow." "How are you?" "We're fine dad. What about you?" "Fine." The three lapsed into an awkward silence, earning questioning looks from other students as they walked past. Laura wandered up to them, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. She kissed Sydney's cheek, and gave her a quick hug, noting that her daughter was staring off into space, trying to avoid her father's gaze. Laura greeted Michael with a quick hug and a small smile, trying to reassure him, that even if Jack didn't like him, she did. "We're gonna go," Sydney announced once her mother had greeted her father. Jack nodded and Laura reached out to squeeze Sydney's hand, "See you in class." Sydney nodded and her and Michael continued their walk towards town. Once they had left Jack spoke, "I hate him." "Jack, they're in love." "He doesn't love her, he's just trying to rectify a difficult situation." "Have you spent anytime with him at all?" "Why would I?" "Believe me, the way he looks at her, you can tell. He's completely smitten, and Sydney's the same." "No Laura, Sydney thinks she's in love, but it'll pass." "How do you know Jack?" "Because he's not good enough for her." "We've been through this before, no one is ever going to be good enough for Sydney, not in your eyes. But have you considered the fact that they are in love? Or that Michael was moving here before he knew she was pregnant." "She doesn't know what love is! She's seventeen! She thought she was in love with Danny and look how that turned out. He dumped her and I was left to pick up the pieces." "YOU WERE LEFT TO PICK UP THE PIECES!? You were hardly even home!" "That's crap Laura and you know it. I've always been there for her." 

"Have you? Really? Where were you when Danny assaulted her and Michael? Where are you now, when she needs us more than ever."

"I've told her my position. Abortion or marriage, there the only ways to go with this. I'm not going to stand by and watch her ruin her life by having a kid with some guy that she hardly knows, and will leave her the second he's sick of her."

"No Jack if you knew Michael at all, you'd know how committed he is to her and if you can't accept that Sydney is old enough to make her own choices, and this is her choice, then we've got problems, because I'm not going to sit by and watch you try and talk her into having an abortion." Jack was silent. Laura shook her head in disgust and walked away from her husband, climbing into her car and driving away from the school. After receiving a few questioning stares from the kids who were playing handball, Jack went to his car, slamming the door and revving the engine before driving off, tyres screeching.

Sydney and Michael were sitting in the café when they noticed Laura walking back to her car, shuffling through the mail and looking royally pissed off. Sydney stood up and went out to find out what had her usually calm mother so worked up. Laura summed it up in two words, "Your father." Sydney was confused. "I'll tell you later, it looks like your lunch is ready," she said, motioning to their table inside, which now had two plates sitting on it. Sydney kissed her mothers cheek and went back inside to eat.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked as Sydney took her seat, ignoring the looks she was receiving from other people in the small establishment. "Something to do with Dad, she's gonna tell me later."

"He's not being reasonable is he?"

"Nah, Dad still thinks of me as a little girl. He thinks that I'm still as innocent as I was when we moved here. I'm not."

"Don't worry about it, he'll come around."

"I hope so. Have you spoken to your parents?"  
"Yeah, they're going to come down this weekend, if that's ok. They want to see your parents."

"You know what they're going to do don't you? Try and convince us not to keep this baby. They'll tell us that we can't do it, cos we're too young."

"I know, and we shouldn't listen to them. Your mum is right, it's our choice, not theirs, and if you really want to keep this baby, then I'm going to be there for you, and if you don't want it, then I'll understand."

"I couldn't have an abortion, I don't really believe in it. I think it's unfair to the baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed my baby just because I didn't want to have it." They continued their meal in silence and once they'd finished eating, they started walking back towards the school.

Michael was about to leave Sydney at the school gate when they were approached by a middle-aged woman. "Excuse me, are you Sydney Bristow?"

"Yes."

"I'm Julia Parkes. I'm the new school nurse. I understand that you have requested to speak with me."

"Yes, Mr Sloane said for us to meet with you."

"When would you like to catch up?"

"When's good for you?"

"I'm here on Monday's, Tuesday's and Wednesday's."

"How bout Wednesday morning?"

"If that's ok with you. Is 10:00 alright for you?"

"Yeah, I think I have a free period then. Michael is coming with me, is that ok?"

"Of course. What was your name son?"

"Michael Vaughn."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'll see you both on Wednesday morning then." Sydney nodded and Julia left them alone. "Is Wednesday ok for you?"

"Course. I've got nothing to do till I get a job."

"I'm gonna go, get ready for class. I love you and I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, do you want me to come and get you?"  
"Nah, I'll walk by myself if that's ok."

"Of course. I'll see you when you get home. I love you." Michael kissed her quickly and headed off towards their flat.

Once she'd left Michael, Sydney went to sit in the library, so she could have a break before she went to English. While she was staring off into space, Jesse came and sat next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Course not."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, just trying to escape peoples stares."

"News travels fast around here does it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Ten years."

"Got any brothers or sisters?" Sydney shook her head,

"I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Two sisters, one older, one younger. They live with Dad."

"I always wanted to have a little sister to look after. It gets kinda lonely being an only child."

"What about your boyfriend? Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"A little sister, she's sweet."

"How old?"

"Libby, she's fifteen."

"Where is Michael? Doesn't he go to school?"

"He finished last year, he's looking for a job at the moment." The bell sounded and the two girls stood up, dawdling towards the lockers, and silently walking to English.

Sydney took her usual seat in the classroom, ignoring Danny's accusing stare that was coming across the room. Laura walked in while everyone was finding their seats. She waited patiently for everyone to arrive before beginning the class. "Today we're going to begin discussing First They Killed My Father. Has everyone finished reading the book?" There was a few mumbles throughout the room. Laura went over to her roll and read off the names of the people in the class. Most people hadn't finished reading it yet, and this set Laura off into her lecture about responsibility. "I am disappointed with you. Almost half of the people in this room haven't finished reading the book, and because of that, we are unable to start discussing the book today. It's not my responsibility to remind you to do your work. I can accept that some of you have trouble reading a text as long as this, but others of you have no excuse. I requested last year that you have the book read before our first class. Only one of you had finished it. If you are serious about being here, then you need to do the work. I'm not going to do it for you. It's up to you to make the effort to complete work that I give you and in this case it was reading this book. I'm giving you one more day, if it's not read by tomorrow, then expect to be here after school tomorrow and every day after that till you have finished it. Is that clear?" A few people nodded, while others didn't respond at all.

English dragged on and Sydney was glad when the bell rang at 2:35. While everyone else packed up their stuff, Sydney waited back to speak with her mother. "Mum, have you got a class now?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"What's happening between you and dad?"

"He's being unreasonable, trying to convince me that Michael is just going to leave when he's sick of you. And he keeps harping on about marriage and abortion. I'm sick of it."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Bridgette and William are coming down this weekend. Michael said they want to see you guys."  
"Why?"

"I don't know. But Bridgette doesn't want me to have this baby. Michael told me that she thinks it's not his and that I'm trying to pin the responsibility on him because I don't know who the father is."

"Sweetie, you shouldn't listen to her."

"I know, but she is Michael's mother. No matter what she says to me, she's the one who raised him, and she's just trying to protect him. It's her instinct."

"And it's my instinct to protect you. If I thought that Michael was going to hurt you in any way then I wouldn't let you live with him. But he loves you, so I'm fine with it."

"You and Dad won't spilt up, will you?"

"I don't know, he's got a lot on his plate right now, I'm just gonna give him some space, maybe he'll come to his senses."

"Hopefully, because even though you and Michael have been so great, I need his support if I'm going to make it through this pregnancy."

"I know sweetheart. You should go, get some work done, or rest or something, I'm going to do some work."

"Ok. I love you mum."

"Love you too Syd." Sydney hugged her mum and picked up her books, leaving Laura alone in the room.

Sydney went to the library, grabbing her one of her maths folders on the way past her locker. She settled down to do some work before the end of the day. Rubbing her temples, she tried to block out the loud chatter of the primary kids, who were down the far end of the library. Needless to say, when the bell rang at 3:25, Sydney hadn't done much work, the kids chatter, proving to be impossible to block out. Quickly stashing her books in her schoolbag, Sydney went through the crowded 7-10 locker area and out across the oval, ready to go home and rest after a long day at school.

A/N: There ya go! I might get one more chapter posted before I leave for Melbourne, but I'm not sure. I'll be back on the 14th, so updates should be more frequent from then on. Just to explain the bell times at my (old) school, sessions last 50 minutes, and the bells ring at… 8:43/8:45 (Staff Briefing); 9:00 (Homegroup); 9:10 (Period 1); 10:00 (Period 2); 10:50 (Recess); 11:10 (Period 3); 12:00 (Period 4); 12:50 (Lunchtime); 1:45 (Period 5); 2:35 (Period 6); 3:25 (Last bell). Just thought I'd include that, I'm not sure why. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought. :lol: Alyce :D


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…there ain't no tidbit of info the end of this chapter, but maybe with the next one… :P

Sarah-thanks for your review. I'm sorry to hear about your friend. That is horrible. My friend was murdered when I was seven, that was the worst thing…ever. I didn't really know the kid who died that well, but to the best of my recollection of my 18th (which isn't much) I think he was there…

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D

Chapter 24 

Wednesday arrived and Sydney headed off to school at 8:45 after spending the better part of an hour throwing up her barely substantial breakfast. Sydney's morning sickness, which had finally hit with full force, horrified Michael to a degree. While he knew that it was a normal part of pregnancy, he hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was. Most mornings Sydney would only have a glass of water for breakfast, as everything else would come straight back up again.

Once Sydney left for school, Michael picked up the phone and called Eric. "Hello," Eric mumbled into the phone when he picked it up. "Hey Eric."

"Mike, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Syd."

"Isn't she back at school?"

"Yeah she is, for the moment."

"What do you mean for the moment?"  
"Eric, Syd's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Sydney, she's having a baby."

"When?"

"September."

"What do your parents think of that?"

"They're coming down this weekend. Mum thinks that Sydney's trying to pin the baby on me because she doesn't know who the father is."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"The father."

"Of course. Why would you even think that about Syd?"

"I don't know, it's just, you haven't known her all that long."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. What about Syd's parents? I mean I only met them once but Jack seems scary."

"He is. He kicked her out. She's living with me."

"You're living together?"

"Yeah. Laura's been so great though, she's been so supportive through all this," Michael looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey Eric, I gotta go. Syd and I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, you should come down and visit before Uni starts."

"I might do that, talk to you later. Bye."  
"Bye." Michael hung up the phone and grabbed his mobile phone and keys before locking the door, and heading down to the school for their meeting with Julia Parkes.

Michael met Sydney out the front of the school. "Hey baby," he said, kissing her cheek quickly. "Hi. You ready?"

"I guess."

"Come on." They walked through the front door and towards the Primary area of the school. Michael looked at the mural that stopped half-way across the wall, "It used to cover the whole wall," Sydney explained, "But it was vandalised, so they painted over that bit." Michael nodded in recognition and followed Sydney past the little kids bags, round a corner and up a flight of stairs, which had little white squares on them, indicating the number, 1 through 15. When they reached the top Sydney directed them along the row of desks to where Julia Parkes sat, flipping through a manila folder. Sydney stopped behind her, "Excuse me, Ms Parkes." She turned around,

"Sydney, Michael, please take a seat." They obliged, grabbing a chair each from the surrounding desks. Syd and Michael sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Julia noticed how uncomfortable they were, so she began the conversation, "Sydney, Mr Sloane informed me that you are expecting a child later this year, is this correct?"

"Yes," Sydney replied in a quiet voice. Julia nodded and turned to Michael,

"I take it that you're the father."

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to talk to you two about your options…"

"What options?" Sydney interrupted, "I'm not having an abortion."

"You are in Year 12 this year, correct?"

"Yeah."

"How do you expect to finish your work if you're pregnant?"

"I'll get it done, and besides I'm not doing it all alone, Michael is here with me."

"While I'm sure you think that you can do it, it's not as simple as it sounds."

"I'm not going to let this affect my schooling, I won't be held back because I made a mistake and I'm not going to have an abortion just to please people, because it's not their decision, it's mine…I mean ours."

"Michael what do you think about this?"

"Is it really important? Syd knows what I think, I shouldn't have to tell you too."

"I'd like to hear it."

"I told Syd that I'll be here for her, no matter what. I love her and I want nothing more than to be with her. People, namely my mother and her father, have opposing views on this situation, but ultimately it is our choice, as Sydney said, and if she wants to keep this baby, then we'll keep it."

"How old are you Michael?"

"Eighteen."

"Sydney, what about you?"

"Eighteen in April. What does our age have to do with anything?"

"Everything. You're both young, how are you going to support yourselves and this baby?"

"Did my father put you up to this?" Sydney asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Put me up to what?"

"Trying to convince us to do things his way and have an abortion, because if that's all you're going to do, then we're leaving because I'm not going to listen. I've made my decision, I'm keeping my baby, and nothing is going to stop me." Sydney stood up, taking Michael's hand as he rose from his seat. Together they walked back down the stairs and down the hall to Sloane's office.

Sydney smiled at the receptionist as she waited at the office window. "Sydney, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to speak with Mr Sloane."

"Of course, I'll see if he's available."

"Thank you." She disappeared through the door that lead to Sloane's office, re-appearing a moment later, "He'll speak with you now. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." Sydney knocked on Sloane's door and entered, Michael trailing behind her.

"Sydney, how are you this morning?"

"I've been better."

"What can I do for you?"

"We've just been to see Ms Parkes, and I have no intentions of taking her advice."

"What advice would that be?"

"She tried to convince us that we're too young to be parents, and that Sydney should have an abortion," Michael spoke up.

"I see. You've decided to keep this child."

"I thought I made that clear when we first told you. I want to keep my child."

"Of course Sydney. Thank you for coming to see me."

"That's fine Sir." Sydney and Michael left the office and Sydney followed Michael out onto the front steps, giving him a lengthy hug, before allowing him to leave, so she could get some work down before her next class.

Michael headed into town, intending to ask around for some work, knowing full well, that he needed to be able to support not only Sydney and himself, but also their baby when it arrived later that year. He went into IGA first, following Laura's suggestion, and searched the supermarket for the woman who Laura told him to speak too. Finally locating the woman in the back office, he politely waited till she finished speaking on the phone before introducing himself. "Hi, my name is Michael Vaughn, and I was wondering if you had any work?"

"Possibly, can I let you know?"

"Sure, I bought a copy of my resume and some references, I'll just leave them for you."

"Thank you, I'll let you know in a day or two, if you come in and see me." Michael smiled and left the supermarket, heading back up to the flat to wait for Sydney to come home for lunch.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. I should have the next one up in a week or so…I hope. Tell me what you thought, was it good, bad or total crap?? Review and let me know. Until next time… :lol: Alyce :D


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it.

Even though school's finished I'm wicked busy. I've got work, and I went to Melbourne for the day last week, and then Sydney for the day on Sunday…so that equals really tired me…(cos it's a HELLVA long way to Sydney and/or Melbourne). I will respond to everyone next chapter…

Chapter 25 

Sydney walked through the front door of the flat on Friday afternoon, and dropped her school bag on the floor in front of the couch, promptly laying her tired body across the cushions and closing her eyes, intending to have an afternoon nap. Michael, who heard the screen door open, came into the small living area and sat at the end of the couch, lifting up Sydney's feet and slipping her shoes off so he could massage her sore feet. Opening one eye slightly, she smiled shyly at her boyfriend, before closing it again, letting out a loud moan as he rubbed the balls of her feet.

Outside, William, Bridgette and Libby came down the driveway, after parking their car on the front lawn. As they approached the door of the flat, they could hear a woman moaning, and Michael's soft laughter could be heard along with it. Bridgette was horrified and barged straight into the small flat, finding Sydney and Michael fully clothed on the couch. They looked up in horror as the screen door opened. "Mum, haven't you heard of knocking?" Michael asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…well, I jumped to some conclusions that's all."

"Let me guess, you thought Sydney and I were having sex, 'cause that's what she does, sleeps with everyone."

"Shouldn't she be at school?" Bridgette asked, pointing at Sydney.

"'She' has a name Mum. It's Sydney, remember. My girlfriend, the one I love more than anything in this world."

"Shouldn't Sydney be at school?" Bridgette asked again.

"No," Sydney informed her, "I've got the afternoon off. And just to clear something up. Michael _is_ the father of my child, and we weren't having sex before, he was massaging my feet, if we were having sex, I would've been moaning louder." Bridgette turned away from Sydney, choosing to ignore her comments. Libby and Michael smothered their laughter, as William took a seat on one of the chairs. "How have you been feeling Sydney?" he asked politely, ignoring Sydney's previous comment.

"Not so good, I can't really eat anything without being sick. It sucks."

"Serves you right doesn't it," Bridgette put in, "If you had've kept your pants on in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"MUM!" Michael yelled, "It isn't Sydney's fault, I was there too. If you're gonna lay blame, then blame the both of us, not just Syd, 'cause it ain't her fault." Sydney mumbled something into Michael's ear, and he nodded in response, kissing her cheek as she stood up and went into one of the bedrooms, coming back out with a bag in her hand. "Libby, you wanna come for a horse ride with me?"

"Yeah!" Libby replied enthusiastically, quickly standing up and heading for the door, Sydney trailing behind. "Elizabeth Vaughn, where are you going?" Bridgette asked sternly. "I'm going horse riding with Sydney," she told her mother, although Bridgette had heard Sydney ask her if she'd like to come with her. Michael cut in before his mother could reply, "Sydney's gonna take Libby for a horse ride, so we can have some time to talk and we'll meet them at her parents' later." He nodded towards Sydney and Libby, indicating for them to leave.

William, Bridgette and Michael listened as the sounds of Sydney and Libby's chatter became quieter until they couldn't hear them anymore. "Mum," Michael began, "I know that you don't support our decision, but I'm not going to leave Sydney to raise this child alone. She's only seventeen."

"That's my point," Bridgette replied, "You are both too young to be parents. Sydney's still at school I assume."

"Yeah, she is. We've sorted all that out."

"Michael, you haven't known her that long, are you sure that you want to have a child with her?"

"Yes. Mum, you have to understand, I love Sydney so much, I can't imagine not being with her," he paused, "I'm going to support her no matter what because she didn't get pregnant on her own. I was there too." William smiled proudly at his son,

"I'm proud of you Michael," he said all of a sudden, "I know a lot of men your age who wouldn't want anything to do with the girl if they were in your situation."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me."

"It should. I know it's taken a lot of guts to leave your life in Melbourne and move down here where you don't really know anyone." Rather than respond to William, Michael stood up and went into the small kitchen to put the kettle on. "Would you like a cuppa?" Both his parents nodded and he set to work making them coffee, "We've only got De-Caf sorry."

"That's fine," Bridgette told him.

Sydney and Libby arrived at her parents' half an hour later. Going into the small room under the house, Syd came out with two saddle blankets and a saddle draped over one arm, "The other stuff's under here if you want to help me," Sydney said, motioning to the door. Libby followed her in, and the two came out carrying the rest of the gear. Sydney set Gem's saddle on the railing next to Gremlin's, laying the bridle over it, and setting Gremlin's bridle and martingale over his saddle. "I'm just gonna get changed upstairs, you can get changed up there too, if you want." Libby nodded and followed Sydney up the stairs and into the house. A few minutes later they came back out and headed up to the paddock to collect the horses.

Gremlin and Gem were grazing on the far side of the paddock when Sydney and Libby arrived at the paddock. "Gremlin, Gem, come on!" Sydney yelled. They looked up and Gem started to walk slowly towards them, Gremlin dawdling behind her. Spotting the headstalls that were clutched in Sydney's hand, Gem stopped halfway across the paddock, standing there expectantly, waiting for Sydney to approach them. Sydney sighed loudly and approached her two horses, slipping their headstalls on with ease.

A few minutes' later Sydney and Libby arrived back at Jack and Laura's, tying the horses to the tree in the backyard. Sydney grabbed her brushes and the pair brushed the horses in silence. Sydney offered to pick out Gem's feet for Libby, and once she had finished brushing Gremlin, Syd positioned the saddle on Gem's back, telling Libby to fasten the girth while she attended to Gremlin. Sydney slipped Gremlin's martingale on and laid the saddle blanket across his back, ignoring him when he laid his ears back slightly. Sydney lifted the saddle onto his back and leaned under to thread the girth through the martingale. Lifting the flap on the saddle, she began to tighten the girth. Putting each of the buckles in a hole, she turned her attention back to the first buckle, pulling it up roughly as Gremlin swung his head around, attempting to bite Sydney's side. He returned his head to its original position quickly, but not quick enough, as Sydney jabbed an elbow into his stomach. Gremlin threw his head up in complaint and stepped back, pulling on the lead rope until the hayband snapped. Libby watched in fear as Gremlin backed away from Sydney quickly, digging up the not-so-green grass in the back yard. He backed into the fence, whinnying loudly. Sydney approached him when he stopped at the fence, grabbing his lead rope, leading him back to the tree, and re-tying him. "Its ok," Syd said to Libby, who appeared to be trembling. "W…why did he do that?"

"It was just Gremlin being Gremlin, he does that if I haven't ridden him for a while, he's just trying to be in control. Gem's fine, she'd never do that, if you're worried about her." Libby was silent, watching intently as Sydney finished doing up Gremlin's girth. She quickly checked Gem's saddle for Libby, before grabbing their helmets and bridles from where they had been left. Sydney slipped Gem's bridle on and helped Libby adjust the stirrups, before helping her mount up. Gremlin stood dead still while Sydney put his bridle on, but when she went to mount up, he stepped back slightly while she was in mid-air, earning him a loud slap with the crop that Sydney always carried when she rode her unruly younger horse. "You ready to go?" Sydney asked Libby who was patiently waiting for Sydney. "Yep."

"Come on then," Sydney told the younger girl, and the two of them rode down the drive way and down the road.

A/N: What did you think?? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Review and let me know. Next chapter should be up next week…hopefully…depends if I have to work or not. Until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it. I will respond to everyone next chapter…this time I promise. :P

Chapter 26 

Sydney and Libby arrived back at the house later that afternoon. Michael and his parents had yet to arrive, but Laura was upstairs cooking dinner. When she saw the girls coming down the driveway, she came out onto the balcony, calling out to Syd. "Hey sweetie. Have a nice ride?"  
"Yeah it was pretty good. What ya doing?"

"I'm just making dinner. What time are the Vaughn's getting here?"

"Not sure, but I'll call Michael once the horses have been put away." Laura nodded and went back inside, leaving Sydney and Libby to unsaddle the horses.

Half an hour later the two girls were walking back from the paddock when they noticed another car parked in the driveway. "That's our car," Libby told Sydney as they continued their short walk. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and Sydney put the headstalls away while Libby went upstairs to see her parents. "Hi!" she called as she entered the spacious living area. "Hey Libby," Laura said to the young girl, "Where's Syd?"

"I'm here mum," another voice called up the stairs. Everyone turned to see Sydney coming through the glass doors. "I'm just going to get changed." She disappeared into her room before emerging a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. "How was your ride Lib?" Michael asked his little sister.

"It was sooo fun," she said, a huge smile on her face. "Sydney took me along the…what was the name of the track again?"

"Heathland."

"Right the Heathland Track, and Gremlin tried to throw Sydney off at the top of the hill. But it was soooo pretty up there, you can see the ocean and the golf course and everything. It's so nice. Mum, Dad you have to go up there."

"If we've got time sweetie," William told his daughter. Libby smiled happily. Sydney meanwhile, was in the kitchen attempting to help her mother cook, "Mum, seriously, let me help."

"I can do it," Laura insisted, "Sit down and rest." Sydney rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Michael. He leaned over placed a soft kiss near her temple, and she discreetly shifted her chair closer to her boyfriend, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Jack arrived home an hour later. Dinner was cooked and waiting on the stove, as Laura wanted to wait til her husband arrived home before they ate. "Hello," he called as he came through the door. The small smile that he had on his face disappeared when he saw Sydney and Michael sitting on the couch together. "Hello Sydney," he said, his voice cold. She didn't respond, knowing that if she said something then it might set him off on another tirade about her irresponsibility. "Jack, I'm going to serve dinner now." He nodded at his wife and went into the office at the set his briefcase down before returning to the table, "Would anyone like a drink?" he asked politely, trying in vain to please his wife. "We have a nice bottle of Red in the cupboard."  
"That would be lovely thanks," Bridgette replied. Jack opened the bottle and poured a glass for himself, Laura, Bridgette and William. After handing out the wine, he went into the fridge and found some juice for Michael, Libby and Sydney. He set the glasses of juice in front of the three 'children' as he called them, although Michael was 18 and officially an adult. Laura served dinner and they ate in silence.

Once dinner had been cleaned up, they retreated to the living room, presumably to discuss Sydney's pregnancy, even though she had made it clear that she was going to keep her child, no matter what. Bridgette started to speak once they were seated, "Why don't we discuss the reason that we are all here," she said, looking directly at Sydney.

"Fine," Sydney said, "Why don't we 'discuss' this?"

"Well, I think that you are both too young to have a child and Sydney should have an abortion," Jack stated, although Sydney and Michael already knew his position on her pregnancy. "Not happening," Sydney said, "I'm not having an abortion. It's my decision what happens, and if we," she pointed to herself and Michael, "want to keep this child then we will keep this child." Laura, Libby and William sat there in silence waiting to see what Bridgette had to say. "If Sydney wants to keep the child, I have no problems with that," she began, "I just don't want her to saddle Michael with a baby when he doesn't even know if it's his. It's just Sydney's word, and I'm sorry but I don't believe that Michael is the father." Sydney turned bright red,

"How dare you?!?!" Sydney stood up and started advancing towards Bridgette, ready slap the shit out of her. Michael grabbed her in time, pulling her back down next to him as she began to sob in his arms. "Christ Mum!" he said, "This is my child, how many times do we have to tell you that? I'm sorry if you don't want to believe that, but whatever you think, it won't change the fact that Sydney is having my baby. And if you don't want anything to do with us, then it's your problem, because I'm going to support my girlfriend through this." Jack started to glare at Michael, and he gulped in fear, he was still petrified of his girlfriends father, especially now that Jack knew they'd had sex at least once, and he didn't want to know what Jack would do, especially if he found out that they'd had sex in his house. Michael shook his head slightly, attempting to shake the images of Jack killing him out of his mind. "Sydney," William started, "I admire you and Michael. A lot of girls your age wouldn't have the guts to go through with a pregnancy, especially given the circumstances, and I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you, if you want me too."

"Thank you William," she said in a small voice, before getting up to hug Michael's father, who was so much more understanding than her own. Libby turned to her mother and Jack, "Why don't you want Sydney and Michael to have a baby?" she asked innocently. "She's not old enough," Jack told the younger girl, "She's meant to finish school and go to University."

"But, if Sydney and Michael love each other, then it should be ok, because they really care about each other and when people care about each other they have babies, 'cause that baby is a symbol of how much they love each other," Libby told Jack, the look in her eyes challenging him to object to her assessment, "Besides, baby's are fun," she added as an afterthought.

Sydney and Michael were the first to leave, a little after ten, because Sydney was exhausted after a long day. Since they didn't have his car with them, they chose to walk back to the flat. Michael admired the night sky, "There's so many stars, and the moon's so bright." Sydney looked up at the night sky,

"It's beautiful isn't it? That's what I love the most about the country, the stars, you can't really see 'em in the city." Michael hugged her closer as they arrived at the bottom of Mirrabooka hill where it was considerably cooler. "It's colder down here," he commented. "Definitely," Sydney said, glad that she grabbed another jumper from her room. Most of her stuff was still at her parents' although she intended to pack up most of it to take to the flat. She had some clothes there, but not much else. They planned to move her stuff over the next week or so. All of the furniture was staying there though, as Michael had furnished the flat when he moved in. They arrived back at the flat a little after ten-thirty and went straight to bed.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. What did ya think??? I have the next two chapters planned and I'm gonna try and write them before Christmas, but no guarantees, cos I'm working this weekend and I'm going Christmas shopping in Merimbula next week, cos I haven't bought any presents yet. But until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it. I will definitely respond to everyone next chapter…this time I promise. :P

Chapter 27 

The next morning Sydney was up early, her morning sickness not allowing her to sleep in. Michael woke up when he felt her climb out of his arms. A few minutes later she came back into their small bedroom, dropping her tired body onto the bed. "You ok?" Michael asked quietly. "I'll be fine," she whispered back. They lay together in silence for a while, until they heard a loud knock on the front door. Sydney was about to get up and answer it when she felt the urge to throw up again. She clasped her hand over mouth and ran towards the small toilet. The figures outside and saw watched as Sydney's pyjama clad figure ran in the direction on the bathroom. Michael got up and answered the door, "Hi," he said, noticing his parents standing there, Libby hiding behind them. He moved to the side so they could come inside. As they entered the small flat they could hear Sydney in the toilet, throwing up the non-existent contents of her stomach.

She came out a few minutes later, and noticed Michael's family sitting in the living room. "Good morning," she said politely. They all returned the sentiment as Sydney went into the small kitchen to greet her boyfriend. "Hey," she said, kissing his cheek. Michael turned and gave her a quick hug, "Hi. You feeling better now?"

"Nah, give me a couple of hours and I should be fine. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. You want some?"

"Yes please," Sydney gave him a quick kiss and went into the bedroom to grab herself some clothes. "I'm just going to have a shower."

"Ok," Michael called. Sydney disappeared into the bathroom, while Michael finished cooking breakfast. "How is she feeling this morning?" William asked his son.

"Not too good, but it's not as bad as other mornings though." Bridgette was silent, not wanting to upset her son by once again voicing her opinions on his girlfriend and her pregnancy. "It'll stop though, won't it?" Libby asked.

"It should once she reaches twelve weeks."

"When will she start to show?"

"Probably about the same time, but it varies with different women."

"I can't wait to be an Aunty," Libby declared. William hugged his daughter close and ruffled her hair.

Sydney came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, drying her damp hair with an old towel. She went into the bedroom and dumped her pyjamas on the bed. As she came out of the room, Michael was setting two plates of pancakes on the bench. He sat some smaller plates beside the larger ones. He'd already retrieved the maple syrup from the small pantry. "Breakfast is ready," he announced and he piled two of the larger pancakes on a plate for Sydney, pouring a generous amount of syrup on them. "Here baby," he said as he placed the plate in front of her on the table. Everyone else helped themselves to the pancakes and sat down to enjoy their breakfast in silence. mid-way through their meal, Sydney stood up and rushed to the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She came back out a few minutes later and re-took her spot at the table like nothing had happened.

Once breakfast was finished and they dishes had been cleaned and put away, Sydney announced that she was going to do some homework, so she could have the rest of the weekend free. "Sydney and I were wondering whether you would like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," William answered, shooting his wife a look that dared her to object.

"We're going out to the Golf Club, they have really good food."

"That'll be fine, we'll meet you here about six."

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Libby wants to show us the track that she rode along yesterday."

"Ok. We'll see you tonight then." William, Bridgette and Libby stood up to leave, and once the front door was closed, Michael went into the bedroom where Sydney was sitting, her books spread out in front of her. "You got any washing?" he asked softly. "Yeah, it's in the basket, and my pjs need to be washed too."

"Ok, I'm just going to put a load on then I'm going to do some shopping, is there anything you want?"

"I don't think so." Michael left her alone to finish her homework while he loaded the washing machine. Once he'd finished that task he grabbed his keys and wallet, and went out to the car.

Michael was in IGA when he was approached by the manager, "Michael Vaughn?"

"Yes."

"You were asking about a job?"

"I was."

"I looked over your application and I do have a position available. It's only a few days a week."

"That's fine, I'll take what I can get."

"I have a roster drawn up for next week, I'll grab it for you."

"Thanks." The woman left him in the aisle and returned a few moments later with a piece of paper in hand. "Here's a copy of the roster for you, and I have some forms and stuff for you to sign, but that can be done when you start work."

"Ok, thank you." The woman once again left him alone and he continued with his shopping.

Forty-five minutes later he walked through the front door, attempting to juggle an armload of bags and his keys, wallet and phone, without dropping anything. Sydney heard him coming in and came out of the bedroom, "Need some help?"

"That'd be great thanks." She went over to him and grabbed a bag off him. They went into the kitchen and began unloading the bags into the pantry and fridge. "I got a job at IGA," Michael told her, "I start on Tuesday."

"That's great sweetie," Sydney said, kissing him softly.

"You get your homework done?"

"Most of it, but I'm sick of doing it, I'm getting a headache."

"Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said, "I'll just pack my books up. You know I really need to get my stuff from home."

"We can do that now if you want."

"I probably should, then I don't need to go back up there."

"I'll come with you, I just wanna hang the washing out."

"Ok. I'll just pack my books up and I'll come out." Sydney went into the bedroom while Michael unloaded the washing machine and went out the back door to where the washing line was attached to a wooden fence. Sydney came out a few minutes later and began passing the clothes to him.

Sydney and Michael climbed up the stairs at her parents' house, opening the door quietly. Laura was sitting in the living room watching TV. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to get my stuff."

"You're really not coming home?" Laura asked her daughter, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I can't Mum, Dad doesn't want me here, I can't be around him and I don't want to live with his rules anymore. I still love you Mum and I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. I'll still see you everyday, I promise." Laura nodded,  
"Do you need any help?"

"If you want." The three of them went into Sydney's room packing her remaining clothes into boxes along with her CDs and other belongings that she wanted to have with her.

Three hours later they'd finished packing all of Sydney's stuff and several large boxes sat in the middle of her floor. "Do you guys want a drink?" Laura asked as Sydney began to unhook her computer. "I'm fine thanks," Michael replied.

"No, I just want to get this done," Sydney told her mother. Once her computer was disconnected, Sydney stood back up, and stretched her sore back. "I'm ready to move this stuff now." Michael made a move to lift one of the boxes and take it down to the car. "I'll help," Sydney said, trying to help Michael carry the box.

"Syd, I can do it, I don't want you to lift anything heavy." Sydney relented and allowed Michael to carry the box out to the car. Sydney went out to the kitchen while Michael finished loading all of the boxes into the car. "I love you Mum, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I know sweetie, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll be in town, you'll see me at school and you're welcome to come visit whenever you want and when Dad is ready to talk about this rationally then he is welcome too." Laura hugged her daughter, "I'm so proud of you darling."

"Thank you." Michael came in while Mother and daughter were talking,

"The car's loaded."

"Ok, we better get going, I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure thing, I'll feed the horses for you."

"Thanks mum. I love you."

"Love you too Syd," Laura hugged her daughter again before giving Michael a quick hug too. Laura walked them out to the car and they were about to climb in and drive away when Jack came home. He didn't greet them as they climbed into the car and drove off. "What was she doing here?"

"Sydney was picking up her stuff Jack, she's not coming back."

When William, Bridgette and Libby arrived at Sydney and Michael's that evening, they'd finished unpacking Sydney's stuff, putting most of it into one of the spare rooms, where her computer was set up. "We're ready to go," Michael announced shortly after his parent's arrived. "We can take our car," William told his son and the five of them climbed into the car and drove towards the Golf Club.

They arrived home about nine-thirty and Sydney went straight to bed, her exhaustion getting the better of her. Michael stayed up a little bit longer but grew bored of watching TV, so he climbed into bed beside her.

The next morning the Vaughn's came around early, waking Sydney and Michael up. Michael got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Sydney up as this was the latest that she had slept in, in a long time. Michael's family were standing on the other side of the door "We just came to say goodbye," Bridgette told him.

"Goodbye," Michael said as he hugged each of them briefly, "Come down anytime." Although they hadn't completely worked out their differences last night, Michael still loved his mother and wanted her to be a part of his child's life, when it arrived. He watched as they climbed into the car and backed out the driveway, heading back towards their home in Melbourne.

A/N: I'll leave it there. This is the last update until after Christmas, so I hope everyone has a fantastic day. I'll try to have an update next week, but starting on the 27th, the Golf Club restaurant in open every night and I'll have to work, cause it's the crazy tourist season in Mallacoota, so I may not have many updates till mid to late January, so in advance I offer my apologies, I'll try my best. Merry Christmas to all and until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. Just to let people know, the results for the S/V smut challenge came out and I got an honourable mention for my fic 'Devotion'. I just wanted to let people know, and if you want to read it, let me know and I'll send you the link for it.

Kay10197-thanks for all your reviews. Hope you had a great Christmas, I know I didn't…lets just say food poisoning, and leave it at that. Not the most pleasant thing in the world, especially at Christmas.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for your reviews, and yeah Michael's mum is a bit of an ass, I just couldn't only have Jack being opposed to her pregnancy, and the way that Vaughn always talks about his father, he seemed so nice. And 9 days till Alias…that was for you, I don't have any idea when it starts over here. Stupid channel seven :P

Natalie-thanks for your review, so your not a guy, neither am I, well that's what they all tell me, my friend reckons that I got her share of 'hoo hoo's' as she calls them, as well as my own, if that makes any sense, probably doesn't. Anyways, what do I expect you to say??? How bout that my chapter sucked, cos my story sucks and everyone is only being nice when they review??? Does that work for ya?? :P I'll try and update more often, but work…well what can you say…stupid tourists, I swear, one day I'll just throw their food at them, cos they shit me…sorry had to vent. :P

Sarah-thanks for your reviews. Hope that your feeling better, when I'm sick, my computer is like the only place I am, unless I'm watchin DVDs or videos of alias, or whatever else you find in my cupboard, seriously, I didn't know I had half the videos that I do. It's really weird. Anyway, Happy New Year. :D

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 28 

Monday afternoon bought a sudden thunderstorm, ending days of uncomfortably hot weather. Sydney arrived home after school, slightly damp, having run the entire length of the road, attempting to keep her school bag as dry as possible in such weather. Michael was sitting on the couch, staring at the fuzzy grey of the TV. He looked up when he heard the door open, "Hey," he said, "TV's off."

"Yeah, happens here a lot."

"Did ya have a good day?"

"It was alright, I managed to avoid Danny most of the day, so it wasn't too bad. How bout you?"

"I missed you," he said, kissing her gently.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Sydney replied, kissing the tip of his nose, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Syd, in case you hadn't noticed, there's a storm outside."

"But it's the best time to go walking, no one else will be on the beach…please Michael, I'll make it up to you later," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine, but if we get sick…"

"We won't, I walk in the rain all the time, plus its not that cold out there anyway." Michael went to put his shoes on but Sydney stopped him, "You're not seriously going to walk in those, are you?" she asked, motioning to his runners, which he was in the process of tying up, "They'll get soaked, put your thongs on, I am." Michael complied and the pair of them slipped thongs on their feet before locking the door as they exited their small home.

Sydney and Michael headed across Mortimer's Paddock Reserve, at Sydney's insistence and walked along a dirt track, which was starting to wash into the drain that ran parallel to it. They followed the track to where it met the Pittosporum Walk and they began following another section of a different track, which ran around the edge of Mortimer's Paddock. "Why did you ask me out?" Sydney asked all of a sudden, "I mean there must have been other girls there that would've gone out with you in a second, why did you chose me?"

"Well…" he began, remembering that day in the Café.

_At that moment Sydney noticed a guy walk through the door. She smiled at him and he approached the table where Syd and Becky were sitting. "Hey" he said._

_"Hey" Syd replied cautiously._

_"May I?" the guy asked pointing to the empty chair._

_"I guess" she replied._

_"I'm Michael Vaughn."_

_"I'm Sydney Bristow and this is my friend Becky Davis."_

"Beck" a voice called. Becky turned around and saw Brian, her boyfriend, approaching them "Excuse me" she said as she got up and went over to Brian. Sydney returned her attention to the guy sitting across from her. "Um, look Sydney, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

He smiled as he thought about the first time they met, Sydney looked at him with interest, until he realised that he had been silent for a while, and they were now walking along the narrow boardwalk that lead to Devlin's Inlet. "Well, not wanting to sound all stalker-ish, but I'd seen you earlier, and I dunno, I guess I was attracted to you, I can't explain it, but I thought you were, are, the most beautiful woman in the world." Sydney smiled at him, and pulled on his hand, making him come to a complete standstill, as the rain continued to beat down on them and thunder rumbled in the distance. The couple ignored the loud crashing from above and stayed stationary, staring into each other's eyes, raindrops running down their faces and covering their clothes chilling them to the bone. "I love you," Sydney said quietly after a few minutes.

"I love you too," he whispered back, kissing her quickly, before pulling on her wrist, wanting them to continue their walk. A couple of minutes later after carefully navigating around the assorted tree roots, which were sticking out of the bank, they walked past the ruins of the fire from the beach party on New Year's Eve, Sydney chuckled as she thought about Michael that night, he looked over at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about New Year's."

"Which part?"

"The part where you beat up Danny."

"Well, well, well, Sydney Bristow, long time no see." Sydney looked up and saw the source of the voice, it was her ex boyfriend, Danny. "Mate, I wouldn't bother it if I were you, she's beautiful but she can't preform in the bedroom if you know what I mean" Danny said winking.

_"Your such an arsehole Danny, piss off" Sydney replied her voice shaking, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. Danny looked at Michael again "I'm just warning you, don't expect too much, if she puts out tonight" he said before turning and walking away. Michael got up and grabbed his shoulder before punching him, knocking him to the ground. "Your such an arsehole, I've seen guys like you, they're so full of themselves. You don't deserve someone as good as Sydney. You never will." While Michael was speaking Danny had climbed to his feet again, swinging his fist at this stranger. He connected with Michael's jaw and knocked him back a couple of steps. Once again Michael punched him, this time in the stomach and while he was doubled over in pain, Michael hit him in the jaw. He was about to punch Danny in the stomach again when an arm pulled him back "Come on man, settle down." It was Eric, he'd seen the Michael hit this guy and immediately attempted to push through the small crowd of people that were watching. Sydney meanwhile was in tears on the shore, with Becky trying earnestly to calm her friend. Eric dragged Michael away from Danny and back to Sydney. When he saw how upset Syd was he shook Eric's arm off him and rushed over to take Sydney in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder._

"He deserved it, he's so arrogant, I went to school with guys like that, they piss me off, and the way he was talking about you…he had it coming."

"I never thanked you for that, or for Merimbula."

"You don't need to Syd."

"But I feel like I need too."

"You don't," he told her, this time with more force, just so she understood that he was serious. Lightning flashed across the sky, the loud rumbles of thunder following soon after. The rain, which had ceased for a few minutes, returned with full force, making up for its brief absence. Sydney and Michael continued walking, their rubber thongs slipping on the wet rocks. "Where exactly are we going Syd?" Michael asked, completely lost as to the purpose of this walk, other than to get soaking wet. "We're going to Bastion Point, if we follow the shore for long enough, we'll get to Bastion Point." Michael didn't respond, instead he reached out to hold her slippery hand in his own, attempting to warm his cold body up somewhat, and to keep his balance as his feet slid over the rocks and into patches of rotting seaweed, which stained his feet black, once he'd managed to pull it out of the hole his weight had created. The rotting seaweed left a putrid smell in the air, burning Michael's nostrils, although Sydney walked along as if she hadn't noticed the smell. Michael stopped for a moment, while Sydney carefully manoeuvred around a large rock, and onto a hardened patch of seaweed, trying not to fall in the water, and risk getting Pelican Itch. Once she was on the 'shore' Michael followed her lead, trying to grip onto the tree branch that hung overhead. He stepped down next to her, taking her hand again as they continued to balance their way across the slippery rocks. More thunder rumbled in the distance, and the rain began to pelt down faster, stinging them as it hit their exposed skin. "Syd, why the hell are we doing this?" Michael asked, sure that on some level his girlfriend was insane. "I told you this is the best time to walk around the beach."

"Why?"

"No one is here, I dunno, I guess walking in the rain makes me feel like a little kid again, its something that I've always done, well that and jumping in puddles."

"Jumping in puddles?" he questioned, trying to imagine Sydney jumping in puddles, nope he couldn't imagine it. "Yes, puddles. I'm from the country ok? Rain is usually a rarity, there'd been a drought…"

The rain had been beating down non-stop all day. Sydney, who'd been sitting in the house trying to keep dry, stood up as the rain began to slow down a little. Not bothering to put on shoes, she ran down the balcony steps carefully, trying not to slip in the small puddles that formed on their steps when it rained. She surveyed the deserted road, noticing the larger puddles that formed in the obvious dents in the road. She ran to the nearest big one and jumped straight into it, water splashing up onto her clothes, as small drops of rain fell on her from above. Sydney decided that a short walk was in order, so she headed off down Mirrabooka Road, in the direction of the Highway, and stopped when she came to Shady Gully Drive. The drains in this particular street, ran down the middle of the road, meaning it was one long puddle, until the water dropped into the sewers, at one of several grates along the street. Sydney joyfully jumped into the water at the top of the hill and began to walk through the water, stopping every few steps to jump into the water, letting it splash all around her. She continued down the street in this manner, revelling in the feel of the water splashing around her, soaking her lower half, as the rain, which was still falling steadily dampened her t-shirt and hair. Half an hour later, after going up Shady Gully Drive again, continuing her pattern from before, she went back to her house, soaked to the bone, a huge smile on her face.

"I always knew that you were weird Syd, but what was the point of that?" he said, once she'd finished her story. "There'd been a drought, you learn to appreciate the rain a lot more here, especially because it's so important to survival."

"How old were you?"

"Like fifteen," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Still a kid a heart huh?"

"Well, legally I'm still a kid anyway, and if you ask my Dad, then we're both kids, immature as hell." She was silent for a moment, thinking about the way her father treated them, "Hey, we're here," she said, pointing to the ocean, "Told you if we walked for long enough we'd get to Bastion Point." Michael rolled his eyes and they walked across the damp sand in the general direction of the flight of stairs that led up to the road.

Sydney and Michael were silent as they walked along Bastion Point Road, heading back to their flat. People that drove past gave them strange looks, as they were both soaked, yet they continued walking through the heavy rain, ignoring the lightning that flashed across the sky, and the thunder that rumbled in the distance. When they arrived back at their flat, Sydney went to switch on the light, but it didn't work, "Power's out, whatever will we do?" Sydney said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her boyfriend.

"Whatever will we do?" he said, leaning in to kiss her hungrily. The front door was kicked shut as Michael picked Sydney up and carried her into their bedroom, slamming that door, as he lowered her to the bed.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. That was a bit longer because of the flashbacks that were incorporated. The story about running in the puddles is true, I did that but in my defence there really was a drought, and besides walking in the rain is fun. And the whole walking around the beach bit is true as well, me and my friend walked around the beach on Melbourne Cup day in a huge thunderstorm and it was so fun, cept my feet were kinda black when I got home. Anyways, tell me what you thought, next update should be done soon I hope. Until then :lol: Alyce :D


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness. I will respond to everyone next chapter…

Chapter 29 

Sydney was walking home Tuesday afternoon, with Becky, Megan and Aimee, when she spotted another car parked out the front of the small complex where her and Michael currently resided. Knowing that Michael was at work, she sped up her walk a little, leaving her friends rushing to keep up. Crossing Bastion Point Road, Sydney noticed two men standing next to the fence, one she recognised as Eric Weiss, Michael's best friend, and the other she had never seen before. "Eric!" she called. He looked up,

"Syd! Hey!" he grabbed her in a big hug, whispering in her ear, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Eric," she replied, turning to her friends, "You guys remember Eric don't you?"

"Yeah, we met on New Years didn't we?" Aimee asked, trying to place him. Eric nodded. "Where's Kay?" Sydney asked.

"Couldn't come, she's working or something. So I bought Dave instead. Guys this is Dave. Dave this is Syd, Becky, Aimee and Megan…I got that right didn't I?"

"Yeah you did Eric. Hi Dave. You a friend of Michael's?"

"Yeah, we went to school together."

"Where is Mike anyway?" Eric asked.

"He's at work, it's his first day today."

"Where's he working?"

"IGA. Did you guys wanna come in?"

"Sure, come on Dave." The six of them went into the small flat and sat down on the couches in the small living area. Sydney dumped her bag in the bedroom and quickly changed before coming out and offering everyone a drink.

By the time Michael arrived home just after five, Syd's friends had left, and she was busy in the tiny kitchen, trying to cook something for dinner. Michael came in the front door, "Syd, I'm home."

"Hey sweetie," she said barely looking up. Michael looked over at the TV and noticed Eric and Dave sitting there. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you and the girl were Mikey."

"We're good, how long you down for?"

"We're goin back on Friday."

"You can stay with us if ya want, I mean we'll both be gone most of the day, but you're welcome to stay here, we've got a couch and a spare bed. That ok Syd?"

"That's fine baby, dinner'll be ready soon."

"Ok, thanks Syd," Michael went over and gave her a quick kiss, while Eric and Dave returned their attention to the TV.

After dinner the guys were watching TV, while Sydney was busy on her computer, trying to concentrate on her English homework, after giving up on her Lit work. Dave turned to Michael, "So that's Sydney." Michael smiled happily,

"That's Sydney, the mother of my child." Dave's eyes popped out of his head, not having been told that Sydney was pregnant. "She's pregnant?" Michael nodded. "Move fast don't ya Mike?"

"Accident, but we both really want this."

"What does Bridgette think?"

"Hates the idea, reckons that Syd's been sleeping round and that it ain't mine."

"What about Jack and Laura?" Eric asked.

"Who's that?" Dave asked, confused.

"Syd's parents," Eric supplied. Dave nodded in recognition.

"Jack kicked her out, we finished moving her stuff on Sunday. Laura is so amazing, she's been really supportive of us, and she misses Sydney so much, I saw her this afternoon and she said that we're welcome to come up whenever we want if Jack's not home, because he really hates me."

"Course he does, you knocked his little girl up, he's bound to be a little pissed off about that." There was a knock on the door and Michael answered it, finding Laura Bristow standing on the other side, "I just wanted to bring this to Syd," she said, holding up a plastic bag. "She's in there," Michael told her motioning to the door into the room where Sydney was. Laura went up to the room, not noticing the other men sitting in the living room. "Was that Laura?" Dave asked quietly. Michael and Eric nodded, "She's hot, you can see where Syd gets it from," Dave said, totally serious. Michael hit his friend,

"I think she's a little old for you, besides she's married."

"Can't fault a guy for looking, can ya?"

"I can when it's my girlfriend's mother that you're talking about." Dave raised his hands in defeat, "Hey does Syd have a sister?"

"No, Dave, she's an only child, sorry to disappoint."

Sydney and Laura came out ten minutes later, "Dave this is my Mum Laura, Mum, this is Dave, him and Eric are gonna stay here for a few days. You remember Eric don't ya?"

"Yeah, I do. Hi Eric. Nice to meet you Dave," she said, shaking the boys hands. Laura talked with them for a few more minutes before she announced that she had better be getting home, "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," she said, kissing Sydney's cheek and giving her a quick hug. "Love you Mum."

"Love you too Syd, see you guys later."

"Bye Laura." She waved as she left, shutting the door behind her. Sydney sat down on the couch next to Michael, "What you guys doin?"

"Nothin much, just talking."

"Not about me, I hope," she said, eying her boyfriend.

"I told Dave," Michael whispered in her ear. Sydney nodded her approval,

"That's fine," she whispered back. "Michael said he told you," she said to Dave who looked at her puzzled, "About what?"

"This little one," Sydney said rubbing her still flat stomach affectionately.

"Yeah he did. When are you due?"  
"Late October."

"Michael said September," Eric said puzzled. Sydney shook her head,

"I thought it was but I counted wrong or something, I wasn't really in that great a frame of mind then."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well…I'm still at school till Easter, then I'm gonna work from home, I'll still do my SAC's at school, but I'll do all my other work from home. And I got a new job too."

"Where? You never said anything to me about another job," Michael told her thoroughly confused. "I wasn't sure if I had it, I found out today. I'm gonna be working at the Golf Club in the kitchen. Waitressing and stuff, pays better than the Café."

"How many days a week?" he asked, concerned that she might be working nights while she was still at school. "Three at the most, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I told the Chef about the baby, and I'll be taking orders and doing simple stuff like that, I promise I won't work too hard, I just don't want you to be the one supporting us, I've always worked for my own money, and just 'cause I'm pregnant, I don't want to stop. We'll need the money when the baby comes."

"Fine, I just don't want you too work too hard."

"I won't. You don't need to worry about me, I can do that myself. And while I remember, Dad wants to see us one day this week."

"Why? So he can yell at us some more."

"Probably, I told Mum I'd let her know what day was good for us." Michael nodded,  
"We'll talk about it later."

"Sure, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired. Night."

"Night Syd," Eric said, accepting a hug from her, "Sweet dreams, and don't wake me up too early in the morning."

"I'll try not too. Night Dave."

"Night Sydney," she gave him a quick hug too, before going back to her boyfriend, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Night baby, I love you."

"Night honey, love you too." She kissed his forehead once more before retreating to the bedroom, leaving the three men alone.

A/N: I'll leave it there. Not sure when the next update will be. Please let me know what you thought…until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness.

Amber-thanks for the review…:D

Natalie-HI! Firstly, graphics on the sex…well, I can't do that on cos of rating stuff, I don't want my stories taken off…cos otherwise I might…ranting about the tourists, they've mostly gone now, so I'm not working :D. walking in the rain, I did that the other day…I love it so much, makes you feel like a kid again :P the puppy losing its master, haven't you said that too me before? I'm confuzzed. I'll try and update more but I'm moving on the 21st. thanks so much for reviewing…like everything I write. I appreciate it sooo much. :D :D

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…and while I haven't seen the premiere of Alias, I've found spoilers and pictures mainly from two evil monks…great website :D

Sarah-thanks for reviewing…the long walk thing…I wanted to have them walking in the rain for ages, but never got around to writing it…glad you liked it :D

Texasalias-thanks for reviewing…did you want to be added to my PM list at SD-1?

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing :D

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 30 

When Sydney came home from School on Thursday afternoon, Eric and Dave were once again veging out in front of the TV, "Don't you guys do anything else?" she asked as she entered the flat and went into the bedroom to get changed. "Hey, I talked to Kay this morning," Eric said in his defence, while Dave rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so lazy…I've been at school all day and I'm the one who's pregnant."

"Yeah…your point being?"

"My point Eric Weiss is that you guys are so lazy, just 'cause you're on a holiday, doesn't mean you can laze around on our couch, using our power," Sydney snapped back. Eric and Dave looked at her horrified. "I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes, "Hormones, and a shit of a day at school."

"Wanna talk about it?" Eric offered.

"Its just Danny. He's such an asshole, I'll be glad if I never see him again. Michael was about to deck him at lunchtime."

"Again?"

"Wait…Mike beat someone up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend…twice."

"Twice?" Eric looked at Syd strangely.

"New Year's and Merimbula."

"That's right, Michael said something about that."

"He attacked us when we came out of the movies, he's had charges filed against him, we're waiting for the court case, it's not for a few months."

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Homework I guess, and I've gotta cook dinner. What do you want?"

"Syd, we can cook, do your homework…god, I sound like my mother." Sydney and Dave laughed, "What? I did except for the bit about cooking, 'cause that'd never happen."

"So you won't cook at home, but you'll cook down here, should I be worried about food poisoning?"

"Very funny Syd, I won't kill you…I promise, now go, do your homework, we'll cook." Syd shook her head and went into the spare room, settling down to work on her maths.

Michael came home a little after 6:30, "Hey guys," he called as he came inside, "Where's Syd?" he asked, noticing that Sydney wasn't in the room. Dave pointed to the spare room, "In there."

"Hey beautiful," Michael said, walking up behind Sydney and kissing her head, "I missed you."

"You saw me at lunchtime."

"I know, but I thought about you all afternoon." Sydney shook her head and turned around, "I don't deserve you," she said, her tone completely serious.

"What makes you say that?"  
"I just don't." Michael ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. "I love you Syd, don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, but she deepened it, running her hands up his back, and tracing light circles on his back. He moaned into her mouth and tightened his grip on her, sliding his hand up the back of her shirt before lifting it over her head, and dropping it on the floor. They broke apart momentarily and Michael began trailing kisses down her neck as she moaned in his ear. Sydney tugged at his shirt, lifting it over his head, dropping it next to hers on the floor as Michael lay down on the off-white carpet, bringing her body with him. They'd just started another round of kissing when Dave came in, "Dinner's…ok, I'll leave you guys to it," he said, walking out as quickly as he'd entered. Eric looked at him when he came back out again, "They're a little busy right now." Michael came out, slipping his shirt on in the process, "Syd'll be out in a minute."

"I have to sleep in there…" Eric complained, "You had sex on the floor in my room, how the hell am I supposed to sleep in there now?"  
"We didn't have sex Eric, you'd know if we did…" Sydney said, coming out into the main living area of the flat.

After dinner they all sat down to watch TV, Sydney having decided that she was over doing homework for the moment. "So…" Dave began, "What exactly do you do for fun here?" Sydney shrugged,

"There's a lot of beach parties over summer, and parties most every weekend during the year."

"That's all?"

"I horse ride a lot, I've got two horses, Gem and Gremlin. They're up the road from my parents' house."

"I see, but is there anything else?"

"Not really, it's pretty boring here."

"How long you been here anyway?"  
"Ten years, I came from Melbourne."

"Why'd you move here?"

"I dunno, I had no choice, it was Dad's idea I think."

"What's it like living here?"

"Isolated, we have to travel for like everything, 'cause we're so far away from everything."

"Where do you go?"

"Merimbula usually, it's closer." Dave nodded, filing away the little tidbits of information that Sydney was telling him about his friends new home. "Wanna go to the pub?" Eric asked the guys.

"If ya want, just remember we have to drive home tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. Mike you coming?"  
"Um…Syd, do you mind?"

"Course not, you go out with them, I've got some homework to do. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, count me in. We'll walk down." The guys grabbed their wallets and Eric and Dave headed out the door bumping into Jesse on the way out. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Is Syd home?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's in there with Mike."

"Thanks." Jesse knocked on the door and went into the small flat, finding Sydney and Michael standing behind the couch, completely lost in each other. She cleared her throat and they pulled back, "Hi Jesse, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions, if that's ok."

"Sure, Michael was just leaving. I'll see you later baby. Love you."

"Love you too Syd. Bye Jesse." Jesse smiled and waved as Michael went outside, heading off in the general direction of the Pub.

Sydney watched Michael leave and turned to Jesse. "What did ya want?"

"I was kinda stuck on some of the maths work and I was wondering if you could help me."  
"Your not in my maths class."

"Someone said that you did Further Maths last year."

"Yeah I did. What do you need help with?"

"I'll just go over and grab my books, I'll be back in a second." Sydney nodded and waited for her to come back. She returned a couple of minutes later, lugging a large folder, a textbook and an overstuffed pencil case. She dropped it on the table and opened her book up to where she was working from, while Sydney watched her expectantly. "Ok, so we're doing this, and I just don't get it," Jesse said pointing to one of the pages in the book.

"Oh its easy," Sydney said as she began to explain it to her.

When Michael, Eric and Dave returned from the Pub a couple of hours later, the inside of the flat was dark, but Sydney had thoughtfully left the outside light on for them. Michael unlocked the door and they all entered, Michael telling the boys to keep noise to a minimum so they didn't wake Sydney. Eric went into the room where he was sleeping and Michael helped Dave unfold the couch, so he could go to bed too. Once the couch was done, Michael went into the main bedroom, quickly changing and sliding into bed next to Sydney, who rolled over to look at him, "Hi," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi," he replied, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, I haven't been in here long anyway." She leaned over to kiss him goodnight, but he deepened it, as they continued what they started earlier that evening.

Eric and Dave were still up, flipping through channels on the TV, "Guess Syd wasn't asleep after all," Eric commented, as the distinct sound of a woman moaning came from behind the closed door. "I guess she wasn't," Dave said as the pair laughed quietly, "How the hell are we supposed to sleep listening to that?"

"No idea, but I'm gonna try. Night."

"Night Eric." Eric shut the door of his room, while Dave jammed a pillow over his head, attempting to block out the noises that were coming from Sydney and Michael's bedroom.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. It was longer than I intended it to be but…meh? Who cares? Not sure when the next update will be. I'll try and have it done soon. Let me know what you think…Love you all :heart: Alyce :D


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I pretty much have most of this planned out, but if it starts to suck majorly, please tell me, and I'll fix up the suckiness.

Texasalias-I've added you to my PM list at SD-1. Thanks for reviewing.

Natalie-I knew I wasn't crazy…and 14 isn't kid-ish, I remember being 14 stares of nostalgically, that was awhile ago…and I think I could deal with you being a tourist in Mallacoota, so long as you weren't rude to me, cos then I'd get really pissed off…

Dolphingurl1-POOR ERIC AND DAVE…how bout poor me? cos without going into any details, that happened to me before…the having to listen to ppl goin at it…lucky I was at least a little drunk by that stage…

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 31 

Sydney woke up early Sunday morning, still tired from the previous night's work. Once again feeling the familiar tightness in her throat, she climbed out of bed and bolted to the bathroom, throwing up the remainders of her after-work snack from the previous night. Sydney had started working at the Golf Club on Friday night, and seemed fairly happy with her new job.

Coming back from the toilet, she noticed the clock on the microwave and groaned. She had Pony Club today, and had roughly an hour to get her horse ready. Speeding up a little, she began digging through her clothes, trying to locate her Pony Club uniform, finding bits of it all through the wardrobe. Michael heard her racket and looked over, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I've got Pony Club today, I'm trying to find my stuff," she replied, pulling a white shirt out of the wardrobe, "I'm going to have a shower."

"Wait Syd…" she disappeared before he could finish his comment, so he got out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Ten minutes later Sydney came out, clad in a pair of beige jodhpurs and a white shirt, her brown tie hanging loosely around her neck. Michael watched as she dropped her yellow jumper on the table as she rushed into the bedroom to find her riding boots. When she came out again she looked over at her boyfriend, "Can you give me a lift up to my parents'?"

"Syd, have something to eat, I'm going to have a shower." Sydney nodded and grabbed her plate of food from where it sat on the bench.

When Michael came back out of the bathroom, Sydney was busy making sandwiches in the kitchen. He noticed she had a backpack sitting on the table next to her jumper, its contents spread all over the table. "Syd can you make me a sandwich too."

"Why?" she asked, as she continued to prepare her lunch.

"I'm coming with you today."

"Ok," she said, "You'll probably be really bored though."

"I don't care, I want to come. What time does it start?"

"Gear Check is at 9:30, it starts at 10:00."

Sydney and Michael arrived at Jack and Laura's a little after 9am, a sleepy looking Laura greeting them after she heard Sydney banging around downstairs, attempting to locate her Pony Club saddle blankets. "Syd, what the hell?" Sydney looked over and saw her sleepy looking mother standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I was trying to find these," she said, holding up her saddle blankets. "You got Pony Club today?"

"Yeah, we've gotta get going, I'll talk to you later. Love you Mum," Sydney said, kissing Laura's cheek as she stepped outside.

By some miracle Sydney and Michael had both the horses ready by 9:15, even with Gremlin attempting to push Sydney's patience to its limit. She and Michael mounted up and Syd immediately began to trot her fidgety horse, Michael following behind comfortably. When they turned onto the Pony Club track a few minutes later, Sydney sped up to a canter, Michael managing to keep up on Gem. They arrived at the Pony Club just before 9:30 and Sydney stopped near part of the fence and dismounted, motioning for Michael to do the same. She tied their horses to the fence and took her bag into the large shed where many people had gathered. Michael looked around at all the girls who were dressed in a similar fashion to Sydney, only noticing one male rider in amongst all the girls. "Hey Syd, I didn't think you were coming," Becky called from the other side of the shed. "I slept in." One of the women who ran the Pony Club approached them,

"Sydney, I heard you were expecting."

"I am Jayne. This is my boyfriend Michael. Michael this is Jayne, she runs the Pony Club."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Michael," Jayne said, shaking Michael's hand politely. "So Sydney when are you due?"

"October. Just before exams." One of the other organisers came over to them, and whispered something to Jayne, "Excuse me a moment. Sydney, did you want Gremlin gear-checked?"  
"Can you do both, just in case."

"Sure, if you'll wait with them." Sydney nodded and took Michael's hand.

Just after ten, everyone gathered around and all the riders were split into two groups, Sydney being put in her usual group, with the more advanced riders. Syd's group went into the Jumping Arena and began their warm up, while Michael watched from the fence, with some of the parents'. After a good fifteen minutes the class began and Michael watched as they attempted different jump combinations. A girl who Michael didn't recognise rode through the sequence effortlessly, followed by Becky. Sydney rode through it last; she cleared the first two jumps and was about to attempt the next one when she lost momentum on her approach. Gremlin cleared the first jump awkwardly but stopped in front of the next one, sending Sydney flying through the wing on the jump, completely demolishing it. The second Sydney was off his back, Gremlin took off, galloping around the arena, whinnying at the top of his lungs. The instructor ran over to Sydney who was lying motionless on the ground, and several other parents' came running over. Becky jumped off Diamond, throwing her reins to one of the other riders while she attempted to catch Sydney's frightened horse. Michael ran straight over to his girlfriend, and tried to sit next to her, but found himself pushed away. "Michael," he heard Sydney rasp, as he pulled free from the woman who was holding him back. "Michael," Sydney rasped again.

"I'm here Syd, don't worry."

"The baby?" she whispered, "Is it ok?"

"I don't know Syd." Jayne pushed through the crowd, having been summoned from the other arena where she was teaching the younger kids. "Sydney, I want you to lay completely still for me." Sydney nodded slightly, trying not to move. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My…head…" she gulped painfully, "Shoulder…" she gulped again, trying to fight back the tears, "My stomach…"

"Can you feel your legs?"

"No…I…can't…" Michael squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her a little, even though he knew it was no use. Jayne stood up and yelled out to someone, "Call an Ambulance." One of the parents rushed off, coming back with a mobile phone. He handed it to Jayne so she could speak to the Operator.

The Ambulance arrived half an hour later, parking next to the dilapidated shed where all the other riders were sitting, their horses tied at various places around the arena. Becky was sitting with Sydney, along with Michael. Laura came rushing across the Arena just before the Ambulance arrived. She kissed Sydney's damp forehead quickly, "I'm here Syd…" Laura stepped back slightly, taking in the sight of her only child, lying awkwardly across the metal wing, the main part of her back supported while her head and feet rested on the ground on opposite sides of the jump. Laura pulled Jayne to the side, "Is she ok?"  
"She said she can't feel her legs and from what I'm told, she half landed on her shoulder, so I suspect that's broken and she's probably got a concussion."  
"What about the baby?"  
"We don't know, we'll know more when they get her to Hospital. I'm sorry Laura." Laura wiped away the tears that had formed, and went over to sit with her daughter. Just after she sat down in Becky's place two paramedics came over, carrying a spine board and various medical supplies. One of them spoke to Jayne while the other examined Sydney. Twenty minutes later they had loaded Sydney onto the Spine Board and carried her over to the back of the Ambulance. Michael climbed in the back with her while the other riders watched on in silence.

Sydney was taken to Bega Hospital, and immediately taken up to x-ray, so they could determine the full extent of her injuries. Michael pleaded with them not to take her, "She's pregnant," he repeated over and over again. They didn't appear to listen, at that stage they were more determined to ensure that she hadn't been paralysed in the fall.

Michael was still sitting in the Waiting Room when Laura arrived a couple of hours later, Jack following close behind. "How is she?" Laura asked Michael, who stood up to greet them. He shook his head, "I don't know, they took her to x-ray, but they haven't let me see her."

"Mrs Bristow?" an approaching Doctor questioned. Laura turned to face him,

"Yes. How is my daughter, we want to see her."

"I'm afraid it's family only," he replied, indicating Michael.

"Sydney would want to see him…please."

"I'm afraid it's not possible Mrs Bristow." To Laura and Michael's complete surprise Jack spoke up, "I'm aware that it's against Hospital policy, but could you bend the rules just this once, my daughter will want to see Michael." The Doctor relented and allowed Michael to visit Sydney with Jack and Laura. "We're just about to preform an Ultrasound, how far along in her pregnancy is she?"

"Seven weeks," Michael answered quickly, "She's due in late October." They were led into a small room towards the back of the Department. Sydney was lying motionless on the bed, machines beeping in time to her heartbeat. "Sydney," Laura whispered. Sydney's eyes squinted, "Mum? Where's Michael?"

"I'm here Syd." He sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Miss Bristow, we're going to preform an Ultrasound now, okay?" Sydney nodded slightly. Michael went up to her head, letting go of her hand momentarily to whisper in her ear, "No matter what happens with the baby, I love you Sydney, don't forget that." Michael wiped away the tears that had slipped from her eyes, "I love you too," she whispered back. Michael kissed her forehead quickly and reclaimed his spot at her side, watching as a trolley was wheeled into the room.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there, that wasn't meant to be that long, and it ended up in a totally different place to where I wanted it to be. I'll try and update next week, I'll have to see. Until till then…love you all :heart: Alyce :D


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I did have this planned out, but that plan has been thrown to hell basically, but I know how and when I want this to end, and I've already started planning the sequel in my head, so I'll start writing that when I've finished this one…whenever that is…

Natalie-are you in college yet? 'Cause I updated :D happy? And sooo come to 'Coota, but like most people have never heard of it, I was at TAFE the other day and someone's like where's Mallacoota and I'm like three hours that way, and I pointed in the general direction of it, but yeah most people don't even know where it is…Why did Syd go riding? She had Pony Club, and her motives will be clearer in the next chapter or so, depends when I actually get my mangled brain to that point. Believe it or not, I actually have this book, where I write my chapter ideas for the story, and the one for this fic has all these scribbles through it, cos I keep going off in tangents and forgetting to write stuff. Originally Syd wasn't going to be pregnant, I don't actually know why that's in there, but I thought that the idea that _she _thinks she _might_ be pregnant interested me, cos it's like, what would she do, cos she's only young and everything. But I like the direction that the stories taken, even if no one else does. Ok, enough with the rambling, of course Vaughn'll be there for her…I mean he's Vaughn…

Kay10197-thanks for the review…that chapter actually wasn't meant to end like that, I mean in my original plan Syd was meant to fall off, but was gonna get up and be fine, but then when I thought about it, it wasn't really realistic that she would get up after demolishing a jump wing, cos those things are SOLID and fairly weighty, so damage is inevitable.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for the review. If Syd does lose the baby…Jack'll be thrilled, but I ain't sayin nothin' you'll have to read and find out what happens.

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 32 

A nurse set up the equipment and lifted up Sydney's shirt, exposing her flat stomach. "Sydney, I'm just going to put some of this on your stomach, ok?" she said, holding up the tube so Sydney could see it. "Ok," Sydney replied softly.

"It will feel cold, but you mustn't move." Sydney nodded her head slightly. The nurse squirted some jelly on Sydney's exposed skin and began moving her wand over the surface, "What we're listening for is the baby's heartbeat, that will obviously indicate whether the baby survived," the Doctor explained, as the nurse continued to run the wand over Sydney's belly. Michael could feel Sydney's grip on his hand tighten as the silence continued on the monitor, because unlike everyone else, Sydney couldn't see the monitor, as it required her to move, and the Doctors wanted to keep her completely still while they waited for her x-rays to come back. The nurse was about to give up after several minutes when a faint thumping could be heard. "Is that the baby?" Sydney asked.

"Yes Ms Bristow, that's your baby." The Doctor and Nurse both looked at the screen intently, trying to locate the tiny foetus. "Ok, it isn't very big, but there it is," the Doctor said, indicating a tiny blob on the monitor. Michael felt Laura's hand on his shoulder and he turned around, noticing the small tears that were falling down not only her cheeks, but Jack's as well. The nurse printed out a couple of pictures to show Sydney, since she couldn't see the screen, before wiping Sydney's stomach clean.

It was nearing late afternoon when Sydney's Doctor came back into the small room, carrying her x-rays. Jack and Laura came in after him, having left briefly to get something to eat. "I have your x-rays here Ms Bristow." He switched on a light box on the wall, putting two of the films up. "We'll start with your head, we took x-rays as a precaution and there are no fractures there, indicating that you've just suffered a concussion and nothing more serious. Your shoulder, again, isn't broken, just severely bruised and we'll keep it immobilised for a week or so, just to allow time for the swelling to go down. Now your back," He took down the other films, and put two of her back up in their place. "We found no evidence of fractures, there was however a lot of swelling, which should go down in a few days. It is likely that there is a lot of bruising, and your back will be incredibly tender for a while. We would like to keep you here for a few days, just to give you time to rest, and also so we can monitor you more closely, because you are pregnant. Providing there are no complications, you should be able to go home on Wednesday, but I'd like you to spend the rest of the week resting at home," he turned to Jack and Laura, "She'll need to be kept quiet, make sure she gets a lot of rest, doesn't move around too much."

"I don't live with Mum and Dad," Sydney told him, "I'm living with Michael."

"Well, ok, Michael, when she goes home, keep her quiet for a few days," Michael nodded, "I'll arrange a bed for you and hopefully we can get you settled soon." Laura thanked the Doctor, and watched as he left. "Where's Gremlin?" Sydney asked.

"Why?" Laura asked.  
"It's not his fault I'm here; I didn't prepare him properly for the jump. I was just counting on him to do it, like Gem does, I forget that he's less experienced than she is."

"Becky was taking them both home, she's gonna look after them for you. But Syd, you'll have to figure out what you're going to do with them while you're having this baby."

"I know, I'll arrange it soon. I've had other things on my mind."

The Doctor came in awhile later, two orderlies following behind. "We've found a room for you, we'll take you up now." Sydney's bed was wheeled off towards another section of the Hospital, "I'm just gonna call Becky while she's being settled in," Laura said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and heading outside, leaving Jack and Michael to follow Sydney up to the Ward.

Becky jumped up anxiously when she heard the phone ring, "Hello?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Becky, it's Laura."

"How's Syd?" she asked quickly.

"She'll probably be home on Wednesday, the Doctor said nothings broken, just badly bruised…"

"What about the baby?" Becky interrupted.

"The baby survived, but they're keeping her in Hospital to monitor both her and the baby."

"But there's a chance that she could lose it."

"There is a chance yes, but at the moment, it is still alive."

"Thanks so much for calling me Laura, everyone was worried. Did you want me to call Jayne, she wanted to know how Sydney was."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all, can you tell Syd that I'm thinking of her, and I'll come see her when she's back home."

"Certainly. I have to go and see Sydney, sorry."

"No I understand. Bye Laura."

"Bye Becky." Becky hung up the phone, before dialling Jayne's number. After relaying the situation to her, Becky went back to working on her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. Sydney's fall today had scared her, made her realise that they weren't as invincible as they thought. Sydney was one of the best riders she'd seen at Pony Club in ages, but she also knew that Syd had other things on her mind with the Baby and everything. Becky's thoughts were interrupted by Brian, "Is Syd ok?" he asked, upon seeing his girlfriend's tears. He'd heard about Sydney's fall earlier when Becky rang and asked him to help her with the horses. "She's going to be fine, just a lot of bruising, but I swear, she was thisclose to not being able to walk. If you had've seen it…she demolished the jump. I was just…so scared…I didn't know what to do…"

"Did she lose the baby?" Brian asked quietly, wiping away his girlfriend's tears.

"Laura said the baby is still alive, but she could still lose it."

"Is she coming home?"

"Not til at least Wednesday, they want to keep her a few days." Brian didn't respond, instead he just held Becky while she finished crying.

"How long till I can ride again?" Sydney asked the Doctor as he re-checked her Blood Pressure. "Why?"

"I just want to know." He thought for a moment,

"Well, give it two weeks at least, definitely not before that, and then you'll have to be extremely careful, because I don't want to see you back here until your due to have the baby."

"I will be careful Doctor, I just wanted to know," Sydney paused for a moment, "Do you think I'm gonna lose the baby?"

"I'm not sure, while it is still alive at this stage, presuming you don't lose it in the next few days, there may be complications, from either the fall or the radiation from the x-rays, which may cause deformities that we won't be able to see for another few weeks. You and Michael, I assume he's the Father," Sydney nodded, "will need to be prepared for the possibility that you may have to abort this pregnancy. I'm sorry Ms Bristow." He went out into the hall, motioning to Michael who was coming towards the room. Michael came in and saw Sydney lying flat on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Doctor briefly explained the situation to Michael, leaving out the earlier part of their conversation about when Sydney could ride again, and Michael went straight to the bed, taking Sydney carefully in his arms, their tears mingling together, pooling on Michael's sleeve.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I probably won't have an update for a few weeks cos I'm goin home for a few days then when I get back, I'll only be in Bairnsdale for a couple of days, then I'm goin to 'Coota again, then I'm comin back to Bairnsdale for a couple more days, then I'm goin home for two weeks. Make any sense? It doesn't to me either…anyway, tell me what you thought….:heart: Alyce :D


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I did have this planned out, but that plan has been thrown to hell basically, but I know how and when I want this to end, and I've already started planning the sequel in my head, so I'll start writing that when I've finished this one…whenever that is…

First off, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I was in Hospital over the holidays, and I'm still recovering from surgery…stupid appendix, who needs 'em?…And secondly, in one hellava coincidence, I was taken to Bega Hospital (like Syd) and my view of that hospital has changed drastically, next time I'm goin to Bairnsdale, I don't care if it's further to go…

Whatevas-I actually didn't realise that…sorry.

Dolphingurl1-thanks for reviewing…I'm sure Jack would love if she lost the baby…

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…

Natalie-HI! Well like I said, there was a reason behind Syd going riding, and it will become clear, that and she didn't expect to fall off I guess, it's like when I go riding, I never expect to fall off, and it's the same with her, no one expects to fall off when they go riding, it usually just happens. About your idea for 'Summer Lovin What Could Have Been?' I am considering it, a couple of people on SD-1 have said they would be interested in reading it, so if I get time then I might write it, but it'll be a while before I get round to doing it, 'cause I'm working on so many other stories right now.

Kay10197-thanks for reviewing…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 33 

William Vaughn was sitting at the kitchen table on Monday morning, sipping at his coffee, when the house phone began ringing loudly. "Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Syd's…" he paused, "Syd's in hospital."

"What happened?"

"She fell of Gremlin…we're up in Bega Hospital."

"What about the baby?"

"It's ok, but she could still lose it, Dad, I don't know what to do…"

"I'm coming down, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok, I'll see you then." William hung up the phone, and went upstairs, pulling out a bag and stuffing clothes into it. "Dad, what are you doing?" Libby asked when she saw her father packing. "Where's your mother?"  
"She's having a shower I think, Dad, what's going on?"

"Sydney's in hospital…I'm going up there to make sure everything's ok."

"Can I come?"

"Lib, I don't know how long I'll be gone…"

"Please Dad…I promise I'll catch up on school when I come home."

"Ok, go and pack a bag, at least a weeks worth of stuff." Libby nodded and rushed off, leaving William to finish packing.

Bridgette was coming down the hall when she peered into Libby's room and noticed the young girl packing a bag. "Libby, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with Dad."

"Where's your Dad going?"

"I dunno, but I'm going with him." Completely confused, Bridgette went up to the bedroom she shared with her husband, "Where are you going?"

"Bega. Michael called, Sydney's in hospital."

"Good, maybe she lost that child."

"Actually she hasn't, but my son needs me, that's why I'm going and Libby is coming with me." William zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll call you when we get there," he kissed Bridgette's cheek and went towards the stairs, "Libby, you ready?"

"I'll be down in a minute Dad." William went out to the car and threw his bag in the boot, then went back into the house to find his licence and some money. Libby came bounding down the stairs, a blue backpack slung over her shoulder. Without a word to her mother, she went out to the car, throwing her bag in with her fathers and slamming the boot shut. After a quick goodbye, William and Libby climbed in the car and headed towards the freeway.

Sydney woke up, her back throbbing with pain. Small tears formed in her eyes as she tried to keep from crying out and waking Michael, who had fallen asleep next to her bed after he called William. Sydney knew that she couldn't have any pain meds, because she was pregnant, but at that moment she found herself wishing that her Doctor could give her something, because the pain that was coursing through her body was blinding. She looked over and noticed Michael stirring in his sleep and she reached out her hand, hoping that she could have some contact with the man whose child she was carrying. Michael felt her fingertips brush his leg and he was jerked from his slumber, "Hey," he said, his voice husky from sleep. "Hi," Sydney replied, trying to lie as still as possible, to keep the pain at a minimum. "Sweetie you ok?" She nodded slightly, still trying not to move. "Do you want me to get the Doctor?"

"I buzzed for someone a few minutes ago, no one's come yet. I'll be alright." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with her own. "Dad's coming down from Melbourne. He'll be here later tonight."

"He doesn't have to."  
"He wanted to Syd." Sydney wiped away a stray tear, wishing that her father were here now.

Laura sighed as she dumped her books on her desk. Although she was physically in Mallacoota, her mind was in Bega, with her daughter. It had been Sydney's idea for them to return to town, claiming that Michael could look after her. Laura and Jack had arrived back in Mallacoota late the night before after leaving Bega much later than anticipated. Leaving her muddled pile of work on the desk, she headed towards the staff room, to have a cup of coffee before the staff briefing. She was running a little late though and entered the spacious staff room just before the briefing started. Once Laura had taken a seat, Arvin Sloane began to speak. "Before we start, Laura how's Sydney?"  
"She'll be fine. They're expecting to release her on Wednesday."

"Did she lose the baby?" Julia asked.

"Not as far as we know. It is still alive at this stage, but there is a chance that she'll suffer a miscarriage."

"Is she in Bega Hospital?"

"Yes, Michael's with her." The room was silent for a moment before Arvin continued on with the Briefing.

Jack sat in his office, reading over some details regarding a client's investments. Although he was vehemently opposed to Sydney's pregnancy, her accident yesterday scared him half to death. Even if they weren't speaking at the moment, hearing Laura say that there was a possibility of Sydney being paralysed almost made him change his stance on her pregnancy. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, tossing and turning in his sleep, until he eventually fell off the couch. Laura still hadn't allowed him to sleep in their bed, claiming that she was still upset over their fight in the school car park. He couldn't blame her really. Sydney being injured gave him the time to re-access his actions, and he'd decided that while he still didn't approve of her decision to keep the baby, he was going support her in anyway she wanted, she was his little girl after all.

William and Libby arrived in Bega early that evening. After driving for almost nine and a half hours, they pulled into the Hospital car park and were directed up to Sydney's small room. Michael was sitting by her side while she slept. An IV had been attached to her right hand earlier that day under the pretence of keeping her hydrated. Her hands both rested on her flat stomach, protecting her unborn child. "Michael," William said quietly when they came into the room. Michael looked up and saw his father and sister standing in the doorway. "Dad," Michael said, getting up to hug William and Libby. "Thank you for coming." William didn't reply, instead he turned his attention to the young woman, who was carrying his first grandchild, "How is she?"

"They're saying she can probably go home Wednesday. I was so scared, when she came off and didn't get up…" Michael shook his head, trying to stop the tears. "They thought she broke her back."

"What happened?"

"She was doing some jumping at Pony Club. Gremlin refused and she went over his head and straight into the jump wing, the whole jump was demolished. I was so scared. She couldn't feel her legs…"

"Did she break anything?" Michael shook his head,

"No, she's so lucky. The baby is ok for now, but she could still miscarry. She's been in so much pain, but they can't give her pain meds, 'cause she's pregnant."

"Michael, she'll be ok…" William tried to reassure his son. Michael didn't reply, content to watch Sydney sleep.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. What did ya think? I'll try and update again soon…:heart: Alyce :D


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I did have this planned out, but that plan has been thrown to hell basically, but I know how and when I want this to end, and I've already started planning the sequel in my head, so I'll start writing that when I've finished this one…whenever that is…

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing. I don't believe you that this fic is addictive, sometimes its just another pain in my ass, specially when I gots me some writers block. Believe me, Mallacoota isn't that great, specially to live there, it must be ok to visit though, cos there's always a lot of tourists.

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…

Sarah-thanks for reviewing…believe me we don't need our appendix, all it does is get inflamed and give you appendicitis and that leads to pain, which really sucks…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 34 

Wednesday dawned and Sydney was lying patiently in the uncomfortable bed in Bega Hospital, waiting for her Doctor to come and tell her whether she would be able to be discharged that day. William, Libby and Michael had taken up residence in a motel nearby, and spent much of the day by Sydney's bedside. Laura had come up the night before, bringing Becky with her, and they'd been able to spend almost two hours with Sydney before they had to go back to Mallacoota. Sydney still had back pain, but she'd been for a few short walks up the hallway outside her room.

A nurse came into the room, placing a tray on the table next to her bed, then positioning it in front of her young patient. She left the room without a word, while Sydney lay flat, looking at the tray, wondering how on earth she was going to sit up and eat considering she needed a little assistance with the whole sitting up thing. "Service here sucks doesn't it?" the other woman in the small room commented. "Definitely, I can't wait to go home," Sydney replied while she reached up and pressed the call button that was hanging above her head. "How long have you been in here?" the woman asked.

"Since Sunday, hopefully I can go home today. I'm Sydney by the way."

"Carla. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I fell off my horse, landed on a jump."

"Ouch, you ok now though?"

"I guess, nothing broke, they really wanted to keep me here so they could monitor the baby, make sure there was nothing wrong."

"You're pregnant?" Sydney nodded,

"Almost eight weeks. What about you, why are you here?"

"I twisted my knee playing netball. They're trying to determine whether I need surgery." A Nurse came into the room, "Miss Bristow, what can I do for you?"

"I need help to sit up, can't really do that on my own yet."

"Sure. Where's your charming young man this morning?"

"Not sure, they haven't come in yet."

"Your Doctor will be in to see you after breakfast."

"Am I going home?"

"Possibly. He'll be able to tell you more." The Nurse finished helping Sydney up, then left, leaving Sydney to pick at the so-called food that was on her tray. There was a small container of orange jelly, a small bowl of 'soup' that resembled muddy water; and some juice. William, Michael and Libby came in while she was trying to drink the soup from the bowl; having decided that cutlery was highly overrated. "Morning Beautiful," Michael said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Hi," she responded quietly before looking over to William and Libby, greeting them as well. She put the small bowl back on the tray and dropped her head back against the pillow. "You ok Sweetie?"

"I'm just tired, Michael I wanna go home. Hospital's suck."

"I know Syd, I know," he said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Once her 'breakfast' was cleared Sydney's Doctor came into the room, pulling the curtain around her bed, allowing her a little privacy. "Sydney, you can probably go home this afternoon. I've arranged for another Ultrasound this morning, and if that's clear then you're free to go this afternoon, providing you rest." Sydney nodded happily and shook the Doctor's hand. "Someone will be here to take you for your Ultrasound in an hour or so." With that he left.

"Do you get to see the baby?" Libby asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Michael said, "We get to see the baby, and see that everything is fine," he continued, trying to quell his fears as much as his girlfriends.

A little later that morning Sydney was taken to another department where the Ultrasound was scheduled to take place. An Orderly helped her into a wheelchair and Michael walked along beside them, holding Sydney's hand firmly, while Libby and William trailed behind. They entered the room where the machine was set up and with Michael's help, a nurse and the Orderly were able to get Sydney lying somewhat comfortably on the bed that was along one wall. William and Libby came into the room quietly, both standing on the opposite wall to the bed, trying their best to blend into the bland wall. Sydney looked around anxiously as the trolley was wheeled over to her, "Sydney, I'm just going to put some of this on your stomach, ok?" the young woman asked, showing Sydney a small tube. Sydney nodded her affirmation as the woman rolled Sydney's pyjama top up a little to expose her flat stomach. Sydney shivered a little as the gel was squeezed onto her bare skin and she gripped Michael's hand tighter once the wand was placed on her stomach, spreading the gel all over the flat surface. Seconds later a slight thumping sound filled the air and the woman looked curiously at the monitor, mentally cataloguing the details of the tiny foetus, looking for any abnormalities. Sydney grinned happily at her boyfriend when they heard the baby's heartbeat and Libby came rushing over, wanting to see her niece or nephew. William came over as well, relishing in the sound of his grandchild's heartbeat. "Everything appears to be normal, as you can tell this little one has a strong heartbeat, which is a good sign considering the recent trauma. Another Ultrasound will be preformed at twelve weeks, but for now, I'd say this little one is going to survive." Michael kissed Sydney's forehead softly,

"I love you Syd."

"I love you too," she whispered back, while Libby stared impatiently at the monitor,

"I can't see it, where is it?" The Nurse chuckled and pointed the tiny foetus out to the young girl and when she printed out some pictures, she pointed it out again, explaining that it is still small and hard to see unless you know exactly what to look for.

Once Sydney's stomach had been cleaned up she was taken back to the ward to wait for the Doctor to come and authorise her release. In the meantime Sydney's nurse suggested that she attempt a shower. Sydney agreed, deciding that the warm water would be soothing in a way, but she was frustrated when after ten minutes no one returned to assist her. When Michael came back into the room, having been down to the Cafeteria with Libby and William, she was livid, "Syd, what's wrong?"

"My nurse said for me to have a shower, but I can't really do it without help, and no one here has been forthcoming with that assistance so I guess I'll have to go home smelling like a hospital."

"Sydney, I'll help you if you want." A smile came across her face,

"You'd really help me shower?"

"Of course, that's if you want me too."

"I'd like that, but it's just a shower."

"I know baby. I won't try anything, I promise."

"Good, now if I could just get someone to unhook me from this IV and get me a towel then we're in business." She pressed the buzzer above her head again, rather angrily this time and an unfamiliar nurse came into the room, Sydney quickly explained what she wanted and a few minutes later Michael was helping her across the hallway and into the shower room.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Sydney's Doctor returned with her discharge papers, which she happily signed. William and Libby had gone to check out of the motel while Michael and Sydney sorted out the paperwork at the Hospital. Having been given explicit instructions to rest till at least the end of the week, Sydney's Doctor handed her a piece of paper with an appointment time on it, explaining that she had to come back up for a check-up in a week. When Sydney limped through the front doors of the Hospital, William had the car parked across from the entrance, and he came and took Sydney's bag off Michael, so that both his hands were free to help Sydney walk the short distance to their vehicle. Once Sydney was seated in the front seat, Michael and Libby wordlessly climbed into the back, allowing Sydney to recline back a little, knowing that the mild painkillers she'd been allowed to take would most likely knock her out on the journey home.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there I guess…what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know…I'll try and update again soon…:heart: Alyce :D


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all the people who have left reviews. I wasn't sure what people would say but I appreciate positive feedback and also constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the next chapter and people please review, I love getting them and they provide me with the inspiration I need to keep going with this and my other fics. I did have this planned out, but that plan has been thrown to hell basically, but I know how and when I want this to end, and I've already started planning the sequel in my head, so I'll start writing that when I've finished this one…whenever that is…

Aliasgirl235-thanks for reviewing…I can't tell you what happens to the baby, you'll just have to wait and see.

Lil Aussie Alias Chick-thanks for reviewing…that story about the shower, well most of the hospital ward stories are true, cos honest to god that's what it was like at Bega when I was there in April. I was one-day post op and they were leaving me to sit myself up to eat. I mean whats up with that?

Vaughn is hot-thanks for reviewing…more drama is coming…me thinks…

ArodLoverus2001-thanks for reviewing…

Claire-thanks for reviewing…I'm trying…

Natalie-firstly, the world is not ending…since you're like chapters behind on Barren and TLW also…thanks, its nice to know that I'm loved…even if there are some weirdos who continuously flame me, for this story too. I honestly don't get it?

Amber-thanks for reviewing…I'm from Mallacoota…and sometimes Bairnsdale…and in a couple of weeks Cairns…confused yet? I am.

Irionelissa-thanks for the reviews…plural…I can't believe that you spent five hours reading this, that blows my mind…

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed, your feedback means the world to me. Secondly, as part of my course that I am doing this year, I was selected to go to Cairns for twelve weeks work experience, therefore this will be the last update till I get back sometime in October.

Chapter 35 

William and Libby stayed for two weeks. Sydney had been given the all clear by her Doctor, and the swelling on her back had gone almost completely. She was still a little tender on her back, but William was adamant that they stay to help both her and Michael around their flat. Michael went back to work a few days after Sydney was released from Hospital.

Sydney was currently preparing for her Issues SAC, which she was due to present in a week's time. Sitting at the table, her back resting against a thick cushion, which was a gift from William, she dropped her head into her hands, the sleepless nights taking their toll. Since her child had been exposed to radiation when she had her x-rays taken, Sydney didn't want to take too many painkillers, preferring not to risk anymore damage to her unborn child. Finally giving up on her homework for the moment, Sydney pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her school diary and leaned back further in the chair, studying what was written on it, committing the words to memory.

Later that night while Sydney was in the bath, soothing her aching muscles, Michael came across the piece of paper, which Sydney had left sitting on the table when she started making their dinner. Michael looked at the logo in the top left corner and was instantly curious. A little voice in his head was telling him not to read it, but he ignored it and read over what was typed on the page. When he was halfway through reading it, Sydney came out the bathroom, clad in pink pyjama pants and a white singlet top. Michael looked up when he heard Sydney coming out, "Sydney, what's this?"

"What's what?" she asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"This, this Pony Club thing," he said, showing her the page.

"My Dressage test for Orbost Show," she said, like it was no big deal.

"What? You shouldn't be riding Syd, what if you fall again, you might not be so lucky."

"Michael, seriously, you're over reacting, I'll be fine."

"You can't seriously be considering riding in a horse show, Sydney, you're pregnant in case you've forgotten."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten. I can't believe you, what is you're problem with this?"

"Forgive me for not wanting to see you in Hospital again."

"Is that how little faith you have in my riding ability?"

"This has nothing to do with your riding ability, I just don't think that it's a good idea for you to be competing in a show, considering what you've just been through."

"So what, this boils down to what happened to me, that was an accident Michael, it could've happened to anyone. Tell me, would this really be as big deal if I hadn't fallen off Gremlin?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit, Michael, honestly, you can't tell me what to do, I'm going to ride in this show."

"Sydney, don't you care about this baby?"

"Of course I do. but pregnant or not, I'm riding at Orbost show in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? Are you suicidal, Sydney. No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not riding at Orbost."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? Huh?"

"You're having my baby, I think that gives me some right."

"No Michael it doesn't. It's my body, and if I want to ride at Orbost, I'm going to."

"So what I say means nothing?"

"No. Not really."

"What, are you just gonna do what you please, and not give a shit about my opinion?"

"If you wanna put it that way." Sydney and Michael were interrupted by Laura walking into their flat. "What's going on? You can hear you guys outside."

"Mum, I'm staying up at your place." Sydney set about packing up her books and dumping them in her school bag, and grabbing some clothes from the bedroom. Michael stood there dumbfounded, he hadn't meant to upset her with his comments, he just wanted to protect Sydney and the baby. Admittedly her fall a couple of weeks ago had scared him half to death, and he was just scared that it might happen again if she had another fall. Sydney had her bags ready in a few minutes and headed for the door without saying anything more to her boyfriend. Laura squeezed Michael's shoulder reassuringly and followed her daughter out to the car.

Laura pulled into the driveway of their house, taking Sydney's bags, as they both climbed out of the car and headed into the house. Jack was upstairs watching television, and he was surprised to see Sydney coming up the stairs too, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood up from the couch, surprising both Sydney and Laura when he took Sydney in his arms. Laura took Sydney's bags into her room, and came back out in time to see Jack sitting Sydney down on the couch and resting her head on his shoulder. Laura came over and sat on Sydney's other side, resting her hand comfortingly on Sydney's thigh. "What happened Syd?"

"He found my dressage test, we had a fight about it. Michael doesn't want me to compete at Orbost."

"Syd, I'm sure that he's just worried about you."

"I know, it's just that he acts like because I'm having his baby that he can tell me what I can and can't do."

"Sweetie, he's just scared because of what happened with Gremlin." Sydney sighed loudly, "It wasn't necessarily Gremlin's fault, I should have prepared him properly for the jump, Becky's been working on the dressage test with him for me. Orbost is going to the only chance I'll get to compete this year, and I'm not going to give that up." The three of them sat in silence until Sydney got up and went to bed, the long day, and her fight with Michael taking it's toll on her.

It was two days before Sydney spoke to Michael again, she went up to the flat to do some homework, and Michael was there cleaning. "Hi," Sydney said quietly when she saw him. "Hey."

"Syd," "Michael,"

"You go first," Sydney said, waiting for him to speak again.

"I'm sorry about the other night, but you have to understand, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, and I guess after seeing what happened with Gremlin, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, either of you."

"Michael, I'm still going to compete at Orbost, and before you say anything, Orbost is the only chance I'll have to compete this year. I won last year on Gem, and I want to give Gremlin a chance to compete on the course there," she paused having a feeling that her reasoning that she just presented wasn't going to convince him, "Becky and I, last year we made a promise to each other that this year we were gonna compete in every show, side by side, since this is the last year we're going to be living close. And then everything with you happened, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, 'cause it's not and I love you so much, but I just don't want to go back on my promise to Becky. Competing at Orbost is the only way I can think of to make her realise that I didn't break our promise intentionally. Does that make any sense?" Michael looked at her, and upon seeing the emotion on her face, realised just how hard having this baby was on her. She not only had to give up the chance to go to school with her friends, but she'd lost the opportunity to compete with Becky, doing something that, from what he understood, they'd been doing together for years. Rubbing the wrinkles that had appeared on his forehead he collected his thoughts a little more before he spoke, "I'm sorry Syd. I had no idea that competing in this show meant that much to you. And if you're still deadest on competing, then I'm not gonna stop you." She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears,

"I love you Michael Vaughn."

"I love you Sydney Bristow, now come here," he said, motioning for her to come closer. She obeyed and he captured her lips in a needy kiss. Taking a quick break for air, Michael pulled Sydney's school jumper over her head, dropping it on the floor as he backed towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

A/N: See ya's when I get back…


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: OMG I updated. I know I promised that updates should be done in October, and well, I'm still in Cairns for another 5/6 weeks, so I might get more done, I dunno.

Anyways enjoy and hugs to Bri for the Beta.

**Chapter 36  
**Labour Day weekend arrived much to quickly for Michael's taste and when he watched his ten-week pregnant girlfriend pack her Pony Club uniform in her black bag, he couldn't help but feel a little frightened at the prospect of this weekends competition. From what Sydney had told him, Orbost Show was held over three days, with the first being more for the younger competitors and the third being the most serious leading onto the opportunity to compete in the Royal Melbourne Show in September.  
Sydney zipped up her bag and turned to face Michael, seeing the fear in his eyes, "I'll be alright, I promise."  
"I know, but I'll still worry." Sydney smiled and gave him a light hug,  
"I wish you were coming," she sighed nestling her head into his shoulder.  
"You know I wanted too, but work, we need the money." Sydney said nothing and they separated, Michael picking up her bag and taking it out to the car.

It was a little after one o'clock when Sydney and Laura began the ninety minute drive to Orbost. Gremlin had been taken on one of the four trucks leaving from Mallacoota earlier that morning. Sydney settled into the driver's seat while she waited for Laura to finish locking up the house. Jack wasn't coming to Orbost, since he rarely watched Sydney compete, preferring to give Sydney and Laura some time alone.  
Laura slid in next to her daughter, clicking her seatbelt into place, "Alright Syd, lets go." Sydney shifted the car into gear and pressed her foot on the accelerator, as the car shifted forward slowly.

Sydney and Laura pulled into the Showground's at Nemerella a little after two-thirty bringing the car to a stop near the cluster of cars that represented Mallacoota's entrants.  
"Syd, over here," Becky called when she saw Sydney climbing awkwardly out of the Bristow car.  
"Sydney darling, how are you?" Annette Davis, Becky's mother, called when she saw her daughter's best friend.  
"Annette I'm getting better thanks," she replied accepting the older woman's hug.  
"Oh Laura, let me help you with that," Annette said upon seeing Laura struggling with the camping equipment.  
Sydney and Becky disappeared moments later, heading off to check times for the next day, and to see that their horses survived the trip in one piece.

They returned an hour later, after clawing their way through the mass of people crowded around the announcement board.  
"What time are you girls up?" one of the other parents asked.  
"Syd's up at 9:13, and I'm at 10:02," Becky told the crowd of people who were watching the younger Pony Club members run around happily.  
Sydney eased herself onto the soft chair which Laura had thoughtfully packed for her. Even after almost a month, her back was still a little tender and she couldn't stand sitting on hard backed chairs for too long.   
"Sydney, how far along are you?" enquired a blonde haired woman whose youngest daughter was competing this weekend.   
Various stories were flying around the small town about when Sydney was due, but the most common whispers were about exactly who the father was. Everyone knew about Sydney and Danny being together, so some wiseass came up with the story that it was Danny's baby, even though they'd broken up some two months before she met Michael. In an effort to make Sydney look like some common whore, Danny concocted his own story that they'd slept together after she started seeing Michael, and that she was having a Paternity test done after the baby was born, because she didn't know who the baby's real dad was. Such a story didn't even get a response from anyone close to the Bristow family when questioned about the validity of it. Sydney didn't even feel she had to address such rubbish.  
"I'm ten weeks," she replied hoping to end the questions there.  
"Is the baby Ok after the accident?" another asked.  
"I don't know, we have to wait a couple of weeks to find out."  
"Are you going to drop out of school?"  
"That's no one's business," she said sternly.  
They looked at her somewhat stunned at her tone, "Honestly, it isn't anyone's business but mine and my family's. The reason I don't talk about it or respond to the stupid stories that you come up with is because it doesn't matter to you how far along I am or who the father is, I know that myself and none of you need to know it. But since you want to know everything else, would you like to know how I got pregnant!" Sydney got up as fast as she could, half walking, half running toward Gremlin.  
Several other people who were camping nearby watched as Sydney fled, wiping away her tears. Laura ran after her emotional daughter.  
"Syd, sweetie, wait."  
When she heard her mother's voice Sydney stopped, ignoring the slight ache in her back as she dissolved into tears in her mother's arms.

Sydney and Becky were up early the next morning, giving their horses an adequate feed before taking care of their own appetites. Finishing their breakfast, Sydney and Becky disappeared in the direction of the showers to get changed and when they returned, both sat in front of their mother's to have their hair braided. Laura went over to the small corrals where the horses were staying and sat Gremlin's tack on the railing, leaving Sydney and Becky to get the horses ready. Gremlin, to his credit, stood still while Sydney saddled him up and checked his braids. Throwing the reins over his head, Sydney led him over to where the other Mallacoota riders had gathered.  
"Mum, can you help me up?" Sydney asked, positioning herself for Laura to boost her up easier.  
Sydney slid into place with practiced ease and waited patiently to begin her warm-up with Becky and three other riders.

Sydney returned to the Mallacoota camp a little after 9:30, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily along with Gremlin, who'd been fighting Sydney prior to her test, though thankfully he settled down enough so she could complete her dressage test relatively unscathed. Dismounting carefully, Sydney walked Gremlin over to the corrals again, loosening his girth and removing his bridle. A light rug was thrown over his saddle before Sydney went to watch Becky perform her test.  
"Sydney, honey, you did really well," Laura said when she saw her daughter approach.  
"Could've done better, Gremlin was in a mood."  
"Are you going to walk the Cross Country again?"  
"Yeah, when Becky's finished, we're gonna do it together." Sydney turned her attention to the arena watching as Becky executed the appropriate movements.  
When Becky finished her test she headed off to re-walk the Cross Country course, trying to find the best way around the course without incurring any penalties. Early in the afternoon both were back at camp, preparing for the Cross Country element. Sydney was back on Gremlin, taking him over the warm-up jumps while he fidgeted underneath her. Sensing Gremlin's boredom, she took him over to a straight stretch of ground and slowed him down to a trot. Knowing well that on straight stretches Gremlin was prone to take off, she kept her weight in her heels, effectively keeping him a trot, albeit a fast one. After a few minutes, he gave up his struggle and started responding more to Sydney's aides. Once Gremlin was settled down, Sydney headed over to the start of the course, nervously waiting her turn.

Later in the afternoon, after Sydney and Becky completed their show jumping round, had fed and cooled down their horses, they headed over to await presentations along with the other riders. After sitting through the Grade Five and Grade Four presentations, the Grade Three presentations began. Sydney and Becky, who'd neglected to read the results board earlier, perked up, both interested to see whether they'd placed in the day's competition.  
"Fifth place goes to Becky Davis, Mallacoota Pony Club..." Becky got up to collect her ribbon and sat back down next to Sydney as the announcements continued.  
"Second place goes to Sydney Bristow, Mallacoota Pony Club..." Sydney stood up to collect her ribbon and happily reclaimed her seat.  
Once all the ribbons had been awarded, most riders returned to their camps, eager to rest after a long day. Sydney and Becky stayed back to chat with other riders who they knew from previous competitions.  
"Great start huh guys?" a tall red-head asked.  
"Lisa, hi," Sydney said, greeting the young woman.  
"So is it? I mean 2nd and 5th, you guys are gonna kick ass this year."  
"Actually Becky will, Orbost is my only comp this year."  
"Bummer. Why? I remember you and Becky last year planning to compete in every show together, everyone was shitting themselves. The Unstoppable Duo."  
"I wanted too, but Life happened. I'm having a baby in October." Lisa took a second to process before hugging Sydney tightly.   
"Congratulations Syd. Guess this means everyone else has a chance then huh?"  
"Not against Becky," Sydney said, knowing full well her friend could live up to those expectations.  
"So is it Danny's?" It had been months since she'd spoken to either Sydney or Becky and last she'd heard Sydney and Danny were together.  
"No, we split a few months ago, not long after the last show. His name's Michael, we're living together."  
"How long have you been together?" Lisa enquired gently, not wanting to sound rude.  
"Since December 27th, so about eleven weeks. I know it's not long, but he's amazing."  
"Who's amazing?" a familiar male voice enquired. The three girls turned around, Sydney immediately grabbing her boyfriend.  
"You are. What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you," he said bluntly, "I was lonely."  
Sydney looked at him adoringly for a moment before pulling him down for a heated kiss.  
"I take it that's Michael," Lisa said, turning away from the couple who were oblivious to everyone but each other.  
"Uh huh, she'll introduce you once she stops suffocating him."  
"He doesn't look like he's complaining," Lisa pointed out as Michael's hand slid under Sydney's uniform.  
"Jeez, get a room will ya's," Becky exclaimed once she deemed the 'welcome' had gone on long enough.  
"Lisa, this is Michael, Honey, this is Lisa," Sydney said once she's regained her breath. Michael shook her hand politely before Lisa was called back to camp.  
"Baby, I thought you were working tomorrow?"  
"I am, but I missed you. I have to leave early, but it's worth it." Sydney didn't reply instead she grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and dragged him back to the Pony Club camp.

"I see you found them," Laura said when she saw Sydney, Michael and Becky approaching.  
"Of course," Michael said as he pulled Sydney closer to him.  
Becky sat herself down on the hard ground next to the fire, watching as Michael sat down too, somewhat uncomfortable amongst all the women he didn't know. Sydney sat herself between his legs, leaning back so her head rested on his shoulder.  
"Congratulations girls," Jayne said once they were seated.  
"Thanks," Sydney replied shyly, aware that most of the people around them were staring directly at her and Michael, studying their body language closely.  
"Looking forward to tomorrow girls?" Laura asked, sick of the silence.  
"I guess," Sydney replied, "Depends what sort of a mood Gremlin's in, and how I'm feeling."  
"Still not so great Sweetie?" Michael questioned, caressing Sydney's flat stomach.  
"Depends," she pulled his head down so his ear rested against her lips, "It'll be worth it though."  
"I know," he whispered back, giving her a quick kiss.  
After sitting near the fire for what they deemed a polite amount of time, Sydney and Michael excused themselves and headed for Sydney's tent.

Michael was up at first light the next morning, quietly leaving for Mallacoota so he could go to work. Sydney woke not long after he left, gathering her things and going over to the showers, joining the already long queue. It was well after 7:30 by the time Sydney made it back to camp, showered and almost ready to compete. Her empty stomach growled impatiently waiting for its breakfast while Sydney struggled to braid her hair. Laura came out of the tent not long after Sydney returned.  
"I didn't hear Michael leave."  
"He was gone when I got up, had to work today."  
"Do you want me to do that for you?" Laura said, motioning to Sydney's half braided hair.  
"That'd be good thanks."  
"You seen Gremlin yet?"  
"I'm gonna feed him in a minute. What've we got to eat? Baby's hungry."  
"I've got some cereal, will that do?"  
"Yeah, I think I can keep that down." Laura finished braiding Sydney's hair, snapping the hair tie into place,  
"Go feed Gremlin, I'll get breakfast done."  
"Thanks." Sydney headed off to the horses, returning a few minutes later struggling to move amongst the crowd of people around the fire.  
Becky was sitting off to one side, absentmindedly picking her nails.  
"Becky, have you seen Mum?"  
"She's over there, talking to Jayne."  
"Thanks." After everyone had finished breakfast all those who were competing set off to saddle their horse's for the Gymkhana.

The younger riders couldn't contain their excitement as parent's checked over their gear. Gremlin didn't seem particularly interested in doing anything that day, but Sydney managed to get him saddled. Both Sydney and Becky weren't interested in competing in the games that were running, but they were eager to enter the various jumping competitions, especially Jigsaw, where they would jump as a pair.

By the end of the day Sydney was exhausted after entering more events than she intended. To her credit, she did herself and the Pony Club proud, finishing in the Top 3 in all the jumping events she entered, and 2nd in the Keyhole, 3rd in the Bending and 1st in the Barrels. In general Mallacoota riders did well, placing in most events across the day, something Jayne and the other parents were extremely proud of.  
Once she'd taken care of Gremlin, Sydney went to lie down in her tent, trying to ignore the dull ache in her back, one that she'd neglected to tell her mother about. Becky came in after her, and saw her lying on the thick mattress in obvious pain.  
"Syd," she whispered as Sydney turned to face her, "Do you want me to get your Mum?"  
"No," Sydney whispered back, "I'm fine."  
"Syd, you're obviously not. Is it the baby?"  
"No the baby's...the baby's fine, my back's a little sore. It'll pass."  
"Sydney, you shouldn't ride tomorrow."  
"I'll be fine, it's only a couple of events. Beck don't tell Mum, just tell her I'm asleep."  
"Syd..."  
"Becky, please." Becky nodded her affirmation after several moments of silence.

The Showground's were a flurry of activity the next morning as many of the older riders prepared for their day of competition. Sydney and Becky were representing the Pony Club along with two other riders. Although she never said anything, Becky knew Sydney's back was still troubling her. Sydney's first event wasn't until mid-morning, so she quietly worked Gremlin in a deserted corner, hoping to keep the somewhat fidgety horse settled for the day's events.

By late afternoon the competition was over and everyone was packing up to leave. Sydney had done surprisingly well considering the fierce competition, finishing with a 3rd, a 7th and a 4th. Not long after she finished her events, Sydney and Laura had the car packed up and after making arrangements to collect Gremlin later that evening, the Bristow's left Orbost, Sydney reclined in the passenger's seat, ready to go home after a long weekend's competition.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

Sydney sighed, dropping her thick English text onto the floor beside the couch. Second term had begun at Mallacoota P-12 College and Sydney was now studying at home, as per her agreement from earlier that year. Looking over at the clock and noticing the time, she stood up, pulling her shirt down to cover her swelling belly. Opening the flyscreen door, she crossed the driveway to her father's office, the stones digging into her bare feet. Paying no attention to the unfamiliar car parked out front 'it must be another client,' she surmised, Sydney walked straight into the flat, the layout similar to the one, which she and Michael shared. Sydney paused for a moment upon hearing her father's voice in his office, waiting for him to finish with his clients. After a few minutes Jack came out, noticing his daughter almost instantly, "Sydney what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted lunch," she asked somewhat nervously. Although her relationship with her father had improved somewhat over the past four weeks, Sydney wasn't entirely sure whether her father approved of her decision to keep her child. During Jack and Sydney's brief exchange, the other occupants of Jack's office came out, "Grandma, Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Both eyed their grand-daughter somewhat suspiciously, noticing the roundness of her stomach. Sydney wasn't showing much but the t-shirt she was wearing that day made her pregnancy much more evident. Her Grandmother was the first to speak, "What's going on here?" she asked, pointing directly at Sydney's middle. Sydney was speechless so Jack, noticing Sydney's discomfort, fielded the question for her, "I'm going to be a Grandfather," he said plainly. The room was silent when Michael came in, obviously looking for his girlfriend, "Syd, you in here?" When he received no answer he walked in, immediately sensing the tension in the room. "Excuse me," Sydney said, before quickly exiting, as Michael followed her wordlessly.

"Sydney, honey, what's wrong?" Michael asked once they were inside. She didn't answer for a minute, trying to process everything in her head, "Dad's parents are here, and the way they looked at me when they saw this…" she gestured to her stomach, "was…I don't know how to describe it, they looked more disappointed in me than my Dad did when he found out."

"This?" Michael asked turning to face his girlfriend, "Is that all our baby is to you? A this? A mistake? Do you even want this baby Syd?" Her eyes dropped, suddenly finding the grey slate very interesting. Michael put two fingers under her chin, lifting it so their eyes met, "Sydney do you really want this baby?"

Jack turned to face his parents, "How could you let this happen Jack?" his mother, Ira, asked, "She's not even eighteen."

"It's not my place to tell her she can't have this baby, if Sydney wants to do something, she will."

"I assume that boy is the baby's father?" Steven asked, waiting impatiently for his son to answer.

"Yes, Michael is the child's father, Sydney lives with him."

"So she's not even under your supervision?" his mother said, more a statement than a question.

"When's she due?" Steven enquired, ignoring his wife's previous statement.

"October 28th."

"Have you told her she's destroying her life by having a baby now?" Ira asked, as Jack's anger finally rose to the surface.

"What? This was no my decision to make."

"Of course it is," Steven shot back, "As long as she's a minor you're responsible for her." Jack shook his head disbelievingly; after all it was only a few months earlier that his parents had been telling him to give Sydney more space. 'She's almost an adult Jack, treat her like one,' his mother had ordered him. "Excuse me," Jack said, stopping himself from saying something he may regret later, "I'm going to see if my daughter is ok."

As he crossed the short distance to Sydney and Michael's flat, he could hear Michael's raised voice and then silence. Expecting to see Sydney come out when he heard footsteps approach the door, Jack was surprised to see Michael come running out, Sydney following him quickly, "Michael, wait." He climbed into the car, starting it and reeving the engine loudly. Sydney ran over to the car, banging on the roof, trying desperately to get him to open the door, instead he put the car in gear and reversed out of the driveway, heading back towards town. Sydney didn't say anything as she passed her father on her way inside, slamming the door as she entered the flat. Jack went over to the door, attempting to open it, not surprised when he found it locked. "Is that where she lives?" Ira asked as she came up behind her son, effectively startling him. Jack didn't answer, instead steering his parents away from the door, leaving Sydney alone.

Jack took his parent's down to the school where he knew Laura would be preparing for her afternoon classes. Laura was coming out of her office, just as Jack approached the building. "Jack, Ira, Steven, what are you doing here?"

"They came for Sydney's birthday," Laura looked at her husband, unsure of whether his parents were aware of Sydney's condition, "They know, they saw her." Ira turned to her daughter-in-law, hoping she would be more forthcoming with information than her son had been. "Laura, why didn't you tell us?" Laura looked to her husband briefly before answering, "There were complications, Sydney was in a riding accident when she was seven weeks, we weren't sure of whether the x-rays she had, harmed the baby."

"Did they?"

"No as far as her Doctor could tell at her last ultrasound."

"Exactly how far along is she?" Steven asked, wanting confirmation on whether his estimate was correct.

"Almost fourteen weeks. I'm sorry, can we continue this later, I've got work to do, and I have to go up to Sydney and Michael's to go over some work with Sydney."

"I don't think that's going to happen Laura, Sydney and Michael were arguing and after he stormed out, she locked herself inside," Jack explained.

"I won't worry about it then; I'll see you all at dinner." Laura gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before going back into her office.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"_Sydney do you really want this baby?"_

"_I did, now I'm not so sure."_

Sydney sat perched on the cliffs edge, overlooking Bastion Point; she could hear the waves crashing on the shore below, her mind focussing on the calming sounds as she tried to drown out the memoires of earlier that day. She hugged her legs tightly, shielding herself from the cool April breeze. The sun was getting ready to set, and she knew Michael would be home from work by now, probably still furious with her. That afternoon after he'd left, Sydney spent ages looking at one of the ultrasound pictures, which were stuck on the fridge. Looking at the grainy image of her unborn child, and feeling the swell of her stomach was almost enough to quash any fears she had about this pregnancy.

Michael slid down onto the sand, letting it slide between his toes. He looked around, relieved not to see any of the remaining tourists, climbing the dune 'just one last time' before abandoning the beaches for warmer places. The bushes off to his side rustled as the birds searched amongst the leaves, but a few minutes later they too abandoned the area, leaving Michael alone with his thoughts and the sound od the waves crashing on the shore far below. He was still confused about what had played out earlier that day, Sydney's admission throwing him off completely. After being distracted all afternoon at work, he still hadn't sorted out his thoughts about the argument, and he was avoiding going home until he had. He took another deep breath, taking in his surroundings once more; closing his eyes briefly as memories of New Year's Eve came flooding back. Out of all the places Sydney had taken him since he'd relocated to Mallacoota, this was where he came when he needed to think, the sheer height of the dune and the surrounding bush, providing the perfect amount of privacy.

Sydney watched as the sun sunk below the horizon, taking the last of the days warmth with it. She shivered as another gust of wind blew in off the ocean. Hugging herself tighter she tried in earnest to warm herself up, not willing to leave the privacy of her cliff space yet. Her thoughts were still all over the place, something she was still blaming on all the hormones. A beautiful full moon had risen, lighting a path straight across the vast ocean, and Sydney was so focussed on it's beauty that she failed to notice someone coming up behind her, "Syd," the voice said softly. She turned around somewhat startled, Becky was standing a short distance behind her, the small flashlight on her phone lighting the area. "Becky, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, I knew you'd be here. Syd, you ok?" Sydney looked over at her best friend, "I told him," she whispered trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Told him what?"

Michael stood up, watching the moonlight shimmer across the water briefly, before he turned away, feeling his way back through the narrow bush track. He still hadn't sorted out his thoughts, but as darkness closed in Michael wasn't sure if he'd be able to find his way back to the car. As he found his way back out to the deserted car park, the reality of Sydney's word hit him and he was unable to hold back his tears as he collapsed against the side of his car.

"I told him…" Sydney paused again, unsure of what her friend's reaction would be, "I told him I wasn't sure if I wanted to have the baby," she said quietly. Becky stared at her, shocked by her friend's admission. "You think I'm a horrible person, don't you?"

"God Syd, no. I totally understand. What are you gonna do?" Sydney shrugged her shoulders, I dunno, I have to talk to Michael, he left before, I don't even know where he went."

"Sweetie if he loves you as much as he says he does, he'll understand." They sat there quietly for a while, before Sydney lifted herself up, "I have to see him, I need to make this right." Taking Sydney's cue, Becky stood up, following Sydney back out to the road.

Michael managed to compose himself a few minutes later. Finding his keys buried in his jeans pocket, he unlocked the car and started the engine, giving it a few minutes to warm up. As he navigated his way around the numerous potholes in the gravel road, Michael thought of only one thing, his child, nothing had made him more excited than when he and Sydney saw their baby clearly for the first time. After their argument earlier today, he could help but wonder, would the grainy images that covered their fridge be the only ones he would ever have?

Brian was waiting at Sydney and Michael's flat when the girls arrived a few minutes later. Saying a quick goodbye to her friend, Becky climbed into the car with Brian and the two headed back up to Becky's. As Sydney walked across the grass, she noticed Michael's car missing and a quick look at the darkened flat told her everything she needed to know, he wasn't there, and he heart sank.

Michael pulled into the driveway just after Sydney arrived back. When he climbed out of the car he noticed a single light on inside and when he'd finally summoned up the courage he thought he'd need, Michael approached the door, and went inside.

Sydney was lying on the couch facing away from the door, talking to the small bump in her stomach and rubbing it affectionately. "The baby's moving," she said not even bothering to look up and see who was at the door. She held up her right hand, inviting him to feel the movement. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it on her stomach, directly over where the baby could be felt moving. "I'm sorry," she whispered, making direct eye contact with her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Syd, I shouldn't have left, I should've stayed and talked about things."

"I can understand why you left…" she said quietly.

"Sydney, do you really want this baby?" She was quiet for a moment,

"When you asked me before, I wasn't sure, but I've been thinking about it all afternoon, and feeling the baby move, I know there's nothing I want more. But what about you?" Michael rubbed his forehead briefly as he considered his words, "I guess I never realised how much you were giving up by having this baby, I love you Sydney and if for whatever reason you decide you don't want this baby, then I'm gonna be here for you. No matter what."

"I should've said something earlier."

"How long had you felt like that?" She shrugged,

"I guess since Becky and everyone went back to school, I see them almost everyday, but it's not the same. It just made me doubt whether having this baby was worth it, but it is…feeling our baby move…I love you Michael and I can't wait to have this child with you." She took his hand, which was still resting on her stomach and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting a split second later.

Three day's later Sydney's friends and family packed the Bistro at the Pub as they prepared to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Sydney's grandparents had decided to attend, after having a long talk with Sydney the day before. Sydney wasn't surprised by a lot of what they'd said, and they'd made perfectly clear their opinions on her pregnancy, and Sydney had politely told them that she had made up her mind to keep this baby, no matter what. William and Libby had made the trip, bringing with them a clearly unwilling Bridgette.

From her spot perched on Michael's lap, Sydney was able to see most of the people who'd come, but she was so involved in a conversation, that she didn't see Danny enter the dining area, and when he approached her, she was utterly surprised. "Happy birthday Sydney," he said, trying to grab her hand. She stared at him disbelievingly,

"Why are you here Danny?"  
"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday Syd, just because we're not together it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Really? You've got a funny way of showing you care. You've been nothing but a pain in my rear end since I started going out with Michael, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have dumped me like you did.

"You're such an egotistical barstid and I'm glad we're over, but I can't believe I ever slept with you, I regret that more than anything I ever done before."

"That's not what you said at the time."

"But it's what I'm saying now. Please leave, I don't want you here."

"Tough it's a free country, I feel like staying."

"Do you Mr. Hecht?" Jack said as he approached them, "I suggest you leave, this is a private party." Danny nodded and quickly left, like most of the guys Sydney's age, they were deathly afraid of Jack Bristow and the mere sight of him was enough to make them run. "Thanks Dad," Sydney said, standing up to give her Dad a quick hug. "I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want one?"

"I'm right thanks," Jack said as he went back off towards where Laura was talking to several of Sydney's friends. "What about you baby?"

"I'll have a beer."

"You're such a typical guy, all you drink is beer."

"Yeah so? What do you drink?"

"Top shelf anything, just so you know for after this one's born," she told, placing his hands on her rounding middle.

Bridgette watched them from the other side of the room, slightly disgusted at the display of affection that was going on between her son and his girlfriend, she was still no closer to accepting that Michael really was the father of Sydney's baby, and watching him rub his hands over the small bump in her stomach made the bile rise in her throat. Their apparent display of affection over, Michael approached his mother in her remote corner of the room, as Sydney wandered over to the bar, pulling up a stool to chat to the bartender. "Hey mum, thanks for coming. It means a lot to Sydney."

"Does it?"

"Of course."

"I wouldn't count on it, she knows how against this pregnancy I am."

"Mum can we not discuss this here, it's Syd's birthday, you guys can come round tomorrow if you really wanna talk." Bridgette didn't acknowledge his request verbally, instead nodding her head, and watching as Michael walked away from her.

"What are you doing at the bar Sydney Bristow?" Luke challenged when he saw her drag the stool across the floor, and lift herself onto it.

"Haven't you heard Luke? I'm legal as of today."

"Really? No way Syd, damn you guys grow up so fast, I remember when you used to come in with ya folks when you first moved here. Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah. Time fly's doesn't it?"

"Definitely, what can I get ya?"

"A beer thanks." He grabbed a glass from the rack and set to work filling it, sitting it on the bar in front of her. "Anything else?"

"OJ please."

"Anything in that Little Miss Legal?"

"Nah, I'm not drinking."

"Not drinking Syd, it's your eighteenth, you're not even supposed to remember it, and you want OJ."

"Can't drink alcohol," she said, gesturing to her stomach.

"So they're true then, the stories. I've heard 'em, but I don't listen."

"Yeah, Golden Girl Sydney Bristow is pregnant, and it's his fault," she said gesturing to Michael as he approached. "What's my fault?"

"You got me pregnant," she said, a hint of humour in her voice.

"I guess I did." Luke shook his head at the two as he put an oversized glass of juice in front of Sydney. "Thanks Luke, what do I owe you?" Sydney asked, rummaging through her wallet.

"Call it five Birthday Girl."

"You're so sweet," she said as he deposited the money into the till. "By the way, Luke this is my boyfriend Michael. Michael this is Luke."

"Hey man, nice to meet you, you got a good one there," Luke said gesturing to Sydney who was sipping at her juice. She rolled her eyes at Luke's comment and got down off her barstool. "Luke, you should come up and visit one day, Michael works most days, and we haven't talked in ages."

"I will Bristow, you still at home?"

"Nah, grey flats on the corner of Bastion. Unit one."

"I'll come up when I've got some time off." Sydney smiled at Luke one last time as her and Michael headed over to where people were crowded around one of the tables.

"Bout time you two decided to be social," Eric said as Sydney and Michael approached.

"It's my party dude, and if I wanna be anti-social, then so be it."

"No fair Syd, I drove all the way from Melbourne with Dave and Jeff for this," he said, motioning to his two friends who were chatting with Megan and Aimee, "And I haven't seen you for more than five minutes."

"Seriously you guys could've stayed at out place."

"After last time…no way bad memories."

"Of what?" Sydney asked, slightly confused.

"Do you want me to spell it out, I mean your parents are in the room…" Sydney and Michael laughed, realising what he was talking about. "Sorry man," Michael said slapping his back lightly, "It was all Syd." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and turned her attention to Laura, who was chatting happily with Libby. "Hey Syd!" Laura said, her high-pitched shriek verifying what everyone already knew, Laura was pissed as. "My little girl's all grown up," she continued, pinching one of Sydney's cheeks with her free hand, and proceeding to crush her only child. "Ahhh, Dad, help," Sydney squeaked, breathing fast becoming difficult as Laura squeezed all the oxygen from her body. Jack came over and rather forcefully removed Laura and taking her to the bar, promptly handing her wine glass over to Luke and requesting a glass of water. Luke laughed as he watched Laura from behind the bar; she had the tendency to drink herself to oblivion, especially if Jack wasn't there to look after her.

The party went on into the early hours of the morning, when Luke finally decided to shut the bar. A little after eleven they moved the party out to the front bar when the Bistro was shut for the night. Sydney's grandparents were among the first to leave, along with Bridgette, taking an annoyed Libby with her. As soon as Laura sobered up a little she hit the wine again, and ended up passing out in the corner near the jukebox, completely oblivious to the music that was blaring from the speakers. Sydney watched with amusement as Eric, Dave and Jeff stumbled around the pool table, as they attempted to play two-on-two with Michael, who was the most sober of all of them. William stayed almost till the bar closed, heading back to his hotel just after one-thirty. Once he'd closed the bar, Luke piled the remaining guests into the Courtesy Bus, and drove them home. Sydney and Michael declined the lift and walked home quietly, huddling together to protect themselves from the chilly night air.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Chapter 39 

Anzac Day came around soon after Sydney's birthday, and after attending the morning ceremonies together, Sydney and Michael had parted as he returned to work for to complete his shift. Early that afternoon when Michael returned, he expected to find Sydney in her usual spot at the kitchen table, chewing on her pen as she attempted to get her school work completed. As he approached the flat the first thing he noticed was the silence, usually Sydney had her music turned up unnecessarily loud as she studied, the second thing he noticed was the door locked. Upon finding the appropriate key for the door, Michael opened it quietly, assuming Sydney was having an afternoon nap. He noticed her phone sitting on the bench, and went to check the bedroom, finding it empty. Somewhat concerned, he called Laura, thinking Sydney might have gone up to see them. It was Laura who told him where to look, he thanked her politely and went off in search of his girlfriend.

Following Laura's directions precisely, after all, he was still finding his way around the area, he found Sydney sitting at the base of a large tree, which hung out over the cliffs, high above Bastion Point. "Syd?" he said approaching her quietly.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You weren't home, your Mum told me where to look, which begs the question, why are you here?"

"Today's the day," she said cryptically, "I always come here today, it was where I came when I heard."

"Heard what? Syd, I don't understand."

"Today's the Anniversary, I always come here to remember."  
"Remember what?" She took a deep breath, as if she was trying to regain her composure.

"Before we moved here, we lived in Melbourne. At school I only had two friends, Will and Francie, but that was ok, 'cause they were all I needed. Our parents were all friends too, and we went away together all the time.

"After we moved here, we didn't see them as much, but we still kept in contact, I can remember waiting every week for a letter from either of them, and I'd reply the second after I'd read their letters.

"I always thought that us being so far away would mean that we'd grow apart, but if anything, we grew so much closer. Every holiday, they'd all come down and visit us, or we'd go see them. I used to so look forward to it, 'cause even though I had Becky, and Megan and Aimee down here, it doesn't compare to someone who you've grown up with.

"Anyway, I was fifteen, and Will's parents bought Will and Francie down from Melbourne so we could spend Anzac Day together, I remember they were here for a week and we spent like every second together. At the time I blamed my parents, I remember locking myself in my room for weeks, 'cause I thought it was Mum and Dad's fault since Dad wouldn't take time off work for us to go see them in Melbourne.

"They left on Anzac Day after we'd been to the Anzac Ceremony in town. It was almost dark when Mum came and told me, I remember it like yesterday…"

Three years ago… 

"_Sydney," Laura said as she entered her daughter's room. Sydney looked up from the book, which she was reading. "What's up?" Sydney asked, tucking the bookmark neatly into her book, and putting it down on the bed. "Syd…that was Amy on the phone…"_

"_Why was Amy calling? Will called her when they left."_

"_She was ringing to tell us…" Laura trailed off, trying to find the right words._

"_What?" Sydney asked confused._

"_There was an accident Sweetie."_

"_An accident? I don't understand…"_

"_Down by Fulham, the other driver fell asleep…there was nothing they could do…Robert, Patsy and Francie, they didn't make it…"_

"_What about Will?" Sydney asked through her tears._

"_They don't know, he was taken to Melbourne, it doesn't look good. I'm sorry." Sydney stood up and pushed her mother out of the way as she took off down the stairs. She didn't stop running until she reached Bastion Point, and her legs, aching from exertion, collapsed beneath her as she finally allowed herself to cry._

"Will survived, but he doesn't remember…he's practically a vegetable. He only has bits of his memory. He doesn't know me, I went to see him when he was recovering, and the way he looked at me…he clung to Amy like she was his only lifeline. Amy rings me all the time, but she's got her hands full looking after Will. He can't really do anything for himself anymore. And as if everything wasn't hard enough for Amy, the other driver, who escaped with minor injuries, got off in Court with something like three-hundred hours community service, it was sickening." Michael held her tighter as she dissolved into tears, thinking back he could remember hearing about that accident on the news, it was horrific. "Syd, I'm so sorry, I honestly don't know what else to say…" he held her close as she continued to cry for everything that she lost. "I talked to Amy today, Will's still the same and she lost her job, so she's having trouble supporting them, especially with the cost of Will's care. I just wish there was something I could do, she lost her entire family that day, 'cause even though Will's alive, he's nothing like what he used to be," Sydney concluded, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, dropping onto the soft fabric of her shirt.

Three hours later they finally made it back to their flat. Sydney headed straight to the kitchen, softly stating that 'the baby's hungry.' She started working on their dinner and was midway through chopping up some vegetables when Michael stopped her. "Syd, you don't have to do that, you've had a rough day, let me." She nodded miserably, placing the knife down on the bench in the correct manner, and vacating the small kitchen in favour of the table where her school books were still spread out over the wooden surface. Sydney was quiet throughout dinner, and once they'd finished they resumed their dishes routine with Michael washing and Sydney drying. Once the dishes were done, they both retreated to watch TV, Sydney curling up next to her boyfriend, letting her head drop to his shoulder as she feigned interest in the show that was blaring in the background. Michael sensed that she was thinking about the accident again, his suspicions confirmed when he looked down to see her tear-stained cheeks. Pulling her even closer, he tightened his grip slightly, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. Sydney was quiet the rest of the night, eventually getting up and going into the bedroom, Michael following not long after.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: Another short one, but I'm trying…Hopefully soon I'll be back into some sort of routine, just depends on how much work I get at uni.

Chapter 40 

Sydney's head banged against the kitchen table as she struggled to revise the facts of her two English texts before her SAC began later that afternoon. Knocking on the door once, Becky came into the small flat, "Hey Syd. Ready to leave?" Sydney's head nodded, her forehead sliding across the tabletop. "I can't do this," Sydney said, her voice muffled. Becky came over to her friend, patting her on the back lightly, not sure what she could do to soothe her friend. As much as she wanted to, Becky couldn't fully understand what Sydney was going through, Year 12 was hard enough without having to do all the work alone, and even though Sydney's friends all understood the reasoning behind all decisions made regarding Sydney's schooling, they knew that no matter how bright their friend was, even the slightest disadvantage could mean that she may not get what she wanted at the end of the year.

Half an hour later the two girls arrived at the school, whisking Sydney in through the back entrance of the school, and into the English classroom, Sydney self-consciously pulling down her navy jumper to cover her growing stomach. "Sydney," Laura said as her daughter came into the small classroom. Giving her daughter a small hug, Laura went back to shuffling through the papers on her desk, sorting through everything she needed to go over with her students before they began. Sydney and Becky took their seats as everyone started filing into the room, some slightly before the bell. Sydney was mid-conversation when Danny walked into the room, throwing her a dirty glare as she rubbed her fingers lightly over her belly, trying to calm herself down slightly before they began. Once everyone was seated Laura began a short spiel about the SAC that they would begin that day and once she was sure that everyone had their appropriate materials, she began handing out their questions, and signalled everyone to start.

By the time Michael arrived home that evening, Sydney was laying across the couch, reading through her texts and notes once again, trying to make sense of the rough outlines she'd sketched earlier. "Hey baby," he said, kissing her forehead, "How was the SAC today?"

"Alright, we've finish it tomorrow, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell I wrote earlier, it's not making much sense to me at the moment." Chuckling a little, Michael ran his fingers through her hair, and leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "You'll be fine Syd, I'm just gonna have a quick shower and then I'll cook tea."

"I left some meat out on the bench this morning, it should be defrosted by now. Oh and we're having tea at my parents on Thursday night."

The next afternoon Sydney walked back into the classroom, dropping her papers onto the desk, which were followed closely by her body. Sitting herself comfortably on the desk, Sydney turned to face the office that was situated at the rear of the classroom. She could hear her mother talking to the other English teacher who'd been working at the school almost as long as Laura had. Popping her head out of the office, Laura noticed her daughter perched on the desk, her fingers absentmindedly resting upon her growing belly. "Sydney, sweetie, ready for today?" Laura asked her daughter, somewhat teasingly.

"Definitely not, I can't wait for it to be over."

"When's your next SAC?"

"They're all coming up in the next couple of weeks, but it's a bit hard when I'm not actually there, but I think I'm doing ok. Methods is going to be a challenge though, I'm not too worried about Specialist, since I was doing that by Corro anyway." Just as Sydney finished speaking, the bell sounded and minutes later the remainder of the year 12 class began filing into the classroom, Danny once again eyeing his ex-girlfriend with great contempt, as she continued to rub her Baby Belly, ignoring the looks many of her fellow classmates were giving her.

Just after 3:30 the final members of the class filed out of their classroom, leaving only Sydney and Danny behind as they rushed to complete their essays before the deadline which Laura had set for them. Sydney was the first of the two to finish and she happily dropped her essay onto the front desk, signing off the appropriate paperwork before gathering the few possessions she'd bought down for her assessment. When she stepped outside the classroom, she was surprised to find Michael sitting on a set of rather unstable steps opposite the English room. "Baby, what are you doing here?" she asked, kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I'd walk you home," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How did you know I wasn't already there?"

"I checked when I dropped the car off, and besides I know you Syd, you'll take every minute you can get in there."

"True," she shrugged, "But only 'cause I feel so out of touch with the texts. Mum's been tutoring me some afternoons but I still miss out on so much." He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, kissing the top of her head as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. As they stood there, Danny came out of the room, scowling as his gaze settled on his ex-girlfriend and her current partner. Ignoring them completely, he walked down to the Year 12 Common Room, slamming the door shut as he entered. "What's up with him?" Michael asked, a little confused about his behaviour.

"No idea, and frankly I don't care." Sydney said, turning them towards the path back to their flat.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Summer Lovin'

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Syd and Vaughn are teens who meet in the most unlikely place. But is it just a summer romance, or the start of something more? S/V.

Authors Notes: **Ok. I know that it's been ages, and I don't really have any decent excuses that I can offer, other than my life has gone to crap, and with Uni, and some personal problems I haven't had much time to do any writing. That said, I'm gonna attempt to write more on this fic over the weekend and maybe get something else up in a week or so. Thanks for being so patient. hugs**

Chapter 41 

The weeks passed at a moderate rate, and the birth of Sydney and Michael's baby drew ever closer. Sydney was working five days a week with her boss, at both his café and the Golf club restaurant, spending her two days off catching up on school work, and readying herself for their upcoming arrival. Michael too was working full time, both wanting to save up as much money as they could before October. One blustery afternoon in late July, Sydney, now almost seven months pregnant, was waddling around the expansive Equestrian centre that had been established a year earlier, visiting Gremlin. Gem, the much quieter of Sydney's pair of horses was left in her paddock for Laura to ride, and Gremlin was shipped round to the Equestrian centre, where he was in much more capable hands, and they could handle his crazy moods. Sydney still visited him often, and was already counting the days until she was allowed to ride again. She threw a small armload of hay into the paddock where Gremlin was residing, and stood next to him as he bent his head down to munch at the food his owner had provided. Sydney was speaking softly to him when Mary, the centres owner, approached. "Sydney, how have you been?"

"Good, I just thought I'd come up and see me boy. How's he been?"

"Fairly well behaved, I've had Becky around here riding him, and a few of my more advanced students have been having a bit of a go on him. He's calmed down a bit more in the past few weeks."

"That's good, maybe he'll be a little bit more sane when I can finally get back on."

"Maybe. How's the baby doing?" Mary asked, noticing Sydney rubbing her belly gently. "Everything's normal, the fall didn't do any damage, thank goodness." Sydney took one last look at Gremlin, placing a gentle kiss on his head, "I should go, I need to get more work done before Mum comes round with more of it."

"Sure thing, Sydney, come back anytime." Sydney nodded at the older woman and began to slowly waddle back towards her car.

The flat was empty when Sydney arrived back and she took advantage of the quiet, spreading her books across the kitchen table in an effort to figure out where she was up to with the mountain of work she'd been assigned to finish that week. Michael came in an hour or two later carrying an armload of food, not shocked to find his girlfriend still at the table digging through the mounds of paper that were still sitting in front of her. "Hey Syd," he said approaching the small kitchen, "How was your day?"

"Hi," she said looking up to smile at her boyfriend, "Alright, how about you?"

"Average, you know, work. What'd you get up too?"

"I went up to see Gremlin after work and came back here to try and get some of this work done."

"Oh, I saw you're Dad down the street, they invited us to dinner tomorrow night, I said we'd be there."

"One less meal to cook then," Sydney said, a slight smile on her face.

"I guess it is," Michael called from the kitchen where he was preparing their dinner.

Once dinner had been finished and the dishes cleaned up, Sydney went back to studying, her fingers tapping constantly on the buttons of her calculator as she finished off the final questions on her Specialist Maths sheet. While Sydney was working intently on her studies Michael was thumbing through the day's newspaper, catching up on everything that was going on in world. Their companionable silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. Michael got up from his place on the floor, stretching his stiff limbs as he walked over to the wooden door, pulling it open, not surprised to find Becky standing on the other side, an armload of schoolbooks clutched to her upper body. "Hey Michael," she said, "Syd home?"

"Yeah, come in." Becky wandered into her friend's small home, unsurprised to find her immersed in her school books. "Typical Syd, more interested in her books than what's really going on around her," Becky said, wandering over to the table and unceremoniously dropping her armload onto it. "Only 'cause I'm trying to keep up with you guys, I don't have the luxury of full time schooling," Sydney replied.

"And yet you're still getting some of the best grades in the class. Syd, you're born for this smart stuff." Sydney shrugged, not really believing it.

"What do ya need a hand with?" Sydney asked, reaching over to grab a different page of maths sums. "This is confusing the hell out of me," Becky told her, flipping through the pages of one of her maths textbook. "It's all gone over my head, and teacher ain't helping." Sydney scanned the page, noting it to be something she'd finished a week ago, "Here, it's like this…" she began, listing a complex set of instructions on how to complete the equation.

A couple of weeks later Sydney was working a reasonably busy Saturday night at the Golf Club. The queue to order seemed to be almost endless, and the ache in her back wasn't helping matters much, still her mood remained cheerful even as she focussed on fulfilling the customer's sometimes overly specific orders. After waddling over to place an order in the kitchen, Sydney took a minute to have a quick drink, attempting to alleviate the dryness in her throat. As she made her way back over to the counter, her hand resting over the swell in her stomach, an older gentleman, who was next in line to order, eyed her curiously. Tucking her hair behind her ear once more, she grabbed her pen, readying to take his order. "What would you like Sir?" she asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "How many weeks?"

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked, somewhat confused.

"How long until the baby is due?" he asked again, offering some clarification.

"I'm due at the end of October," she replied, a hint of pride in her voice.

"So this is going to be your life is it? Waiting on people in a small town. How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Shouldn't you be in school, getting an education?" Sydney looked stunned at his sudden outburst. "Well, not that it's any of your business Sir, but I'm eighteen, and I'm actively studying for my VCE so I can still attend Uni after the baby is born." She paused, "Now that we've cleared that up, what would you like to order? I have other people waiting," Sydney told him, gesturing to the impatient people behind him. Having been put in his place, the gentleman relayed his order to her, and within a couple of minutes he was gone, leaving Sydney to serve the rest of the customers.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I'm bacccccckkkk

**A/N: I'm bacccccckkkk. Well momentarily. I read through this whole story again the other day, and deleted everything that I'd written on this chapter so I could start again, and head off in a slightly different direction…may have more done soonish, but only time will tell. Thanks a million to everyone who has ever read/reviewed this story, its been a long ride, but should only have ten chapters at the most left. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

The September school holidays rolled around, and Sydney was still busy working, spending her days at the café and bistro, earning those last few dollars before the baby prevented her from continuing. At close to full term Sydney was also in the midst of preparing for her final exams, scheduled to begin at the same time as her baby was due. An excited Libby was visiting them over the holidays, her mere presence making Sydney feel more at ease as a part of the Vaughn family. Bridgette had reluctantly accepted that Sydney and her baby were going to be a part of Michael's life, and had even taken it upon herself to spend a few days in Mallacoota with the young couple.

Sydney left work early Saturday afternoon, waddling over to her car, and somewhat cautiously climbing behind the drivers seat, starting the engine while she attempted to get comfortable for the trip out to retrieve Libby from the bus stop. The bubbly sixteen year old was waiting when Sydney arrived, the drive taking slightly longer than usual due to Sydney's cautious driving. The newly blonde teen came running over to the car when Sydney pulled up, and jumped in the passengers side, throwing her bag into the backseat. "How's Bub?" she asked, as a way of greeting.

"Won't stop kicking, I'm getting a little sick of it now."

"Where's Michael?"

"Working, he's finishing at seven tonight, and working tomorrow morning. So you're going to have to entertain yourself until we get home."

"No problem, you think I can borrow Gem and go for a ride?"

"Yeah that's fine, I don't think Mum's ridden her for a while, but she should be fine. You'll just have to tell mum that you've taken her."

"Cool. I can't wait."

"So, how's Melbourne?"  
"It's ok, Mum's bein' a bit weird again, I can hear her and Dad fighting at night. Don't tell Michael though, I don't want him to worry."

"Nuh, it stays between us, promise." The rest of the drive continued in companionable silence, Sydney pulling into the driveway ten minutes later.

Three days later Sydney and Michael both had the day off and were resting at home with Libby who eyed the couple curiously as they rested on the couch together, their hands resting on Sydney's rounded stomach. All of a sudden Sydney woke from her light sleep, jerking her body as she scrunched her face. "Owwwww," she moaned, she shook her sleeping boyfriend, "Michael, I think the baby's coming." He sat up quickly, trying not to move Sydney too fast. Libby rushed over to Sydney while Michael dialled Laura and searched for the bag they had packed for the delivery. Laura was at the flat less than ten minutes later and the trio went straight out to the car, Sydney and Michael climbing in the back for the trip to hospital. Libby jumped in the front, chatting animatedly with her surrogate mother as they sped towards the nearest hospital, just over an hours drive away. Thankfully Sydney's contractions were not severe on the way up, but when they arrived at the hospital, their suspicions were confirmed and Sydney was taken to the labour and delivery ward, to prepare to give birth to her child, four weeks early. Jack arrived from his Merimbula office half an hour after they arrived at the hospital, and William and Bridgette were summoned from Melbourne. Michael and Laura were hastily filling out paperwork while Libby was left to entertain Sydney. Sydney's Doctor came ambling into the room, performing a quick examination, "Four centimetres, Sydney, almost half way there." Sydney groaned,

"Seriously? That hurt like hell, and all I've got is four centimetres?"

"Unfortunately, and first labours usually last longer, but you're doing great, should only be a few more hours." Sydney nodded, wishing that she could click her fingers and have this baby magically pop out pain free. Michael and Laura came in as the Doctor was leaving. "Everything ok?" Laura asked, taking her seat next to her daughter. "Yeah, just checking, I'm four centimetres. And hoping and praying the last six fly by so this can be over." Laura laughed at her daughter, if only she knew how much worse the pain would get.

Nine hours later William and Bridgette were arriving at the hospital. Slightly tired after their long trip, they were eager to see how everything was progressing. Following the directions of the Nurse at the front desk they made their way to ward where Sydney was being housed. Stepping onto the ward they were greeted by the pained cries of a young woman, and William was unsurprised to find that the source of the noise was the mother of his Grandchild. "That's it Sydney, one more push," he heard a Doctor urge and as they stepped into the doorway of the room a baby's cry filled the air. "It's a girl," the Doctor announced, handing the infant off to a nurse. Sydney, exhausted, collapsed back on the uncomfortable mattress. Congratulations for the young couple echoed around the room as they were presented with their daughter for the first time. They held her briefly before she was taken to be put in an incubator, "What are you gonna name her?" Laura asked, already smitten with her granddaughter. Michael looked at his girlfriend, who nodded, "Amelia Grace," he replied, still trying to process the fact that he was now a father. "That's beautiful," William told the young pair, hugging his son and leaning over to hug a spent Sydney. An hour later, the four proud grandparents left, taking an annoyed new Aunty with them. Sydney was asleep in her room, and Michael was sitting at the window of the nursery, watching his new daughter sleep, in total awe of this little human that he had helped to create.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated this, but I found this half written on my computer and thought I better finish it off. I'm gonna try and wrap this up in the next few chapters. In the meantime, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 43**

Three weeks after giving birth Sydney was in the midst of preparing to sit her final exams. Classes ended at the school and her Becky and Jesse were around almost everyday helping Sydney with her revision as the three girls attempted to condense everything they'd learnt throughout the year into a few short pages of notes. English was their first exam, followed by four more each before they were finally done with their high school education. On the morning of their first exam, a sleep deprived Sydney was escorted to the venue, Michael and baby Amelia in tow. Laura, who had gone to wish her students good luck, carefully picked her granddaughter up out of her pusher, holding the infant close to her chest, while Sydney attempted some last minute cramming. "How's she been?" Laura asked Michael.

"Good. Unfortunately she was up most of last night, so I don't think Syd ended up getting a lot of sleep."

"It's always hard in the beginning, but she'll get better."

"I know, it's just hard now 'cause Syd's got exams, we'll be alright once that's over."

"When are you going back to work?"

"Once Syd's finished her exams. And I've worked out everything for Summer, I'm working days so Syd can work mostly nights, I think she's gonna work some days though."

"We can look after Amelia if need be." Michael laughed,

"I think you'll have to get in line. Mum, Dad and Libby are coming down just before Christmas, and I'm pretty sure Dad wants to make up for lost time." Laura laughed in agreement. She knew she and Jack were lucky to get to see their granddaughter as much as they did, although she wasn't as sure about what was going to happen the following year. Michael was planning to start Uni in the New Year, and she was certain that Sydney and Amelia would follow him to Melbourne. Just before 9am the exam supervisors opened the doors, calling the students inside. Taking Amelia with her, Laura went over to the door, wishing each of her students good luck with their exam. Truthfully she was going to miss some of her students when they finally left, after all she'd taught most of them their whole high school careers, watching them grow and mature as she'd done her own daughter. Sydney was last in line. Kissing her baby daughter on the forehead and giving her mother a shaky smile, she entered the building, doors closing firmly behind her. "Are you going home?" Laura asked, turning back to face Michael.

"Nuh, I'm gonna wait around here for Sydney to come out."

"Do you wanna grab a coffee and come back?"

"Sure," he agreed, swivelling the empty pusher around while Laura continued to cradle her granddaughter.

Shortly after 11am Michael and Laura returned to the park where they had left Sydney only two hours earlier. Four of Sydney's classmates were sitting around the benches that sat to one side of the playground, talking in hushed tones. "How was it?" Laura asked approaching the small group. "Painless," one answered, fiddling with her pens on the table. Laura smiled, she remembered all to well what it was like to cram for days on end, trying to fit in that last morsel of information into an overcrowded brain. Michael also sympathised with what they were going through, only twelve months ago he was in their shoes, taking exams that would shape the rest of their lives. He envied Sydney and her classmates though, after spending the year with her, living a small town life, he couldn't help but be jealous of the lifestyle they shared, and the extra academic attention they received, he himself had attended one of the top private schools in Melbourne, Libby too was attending an elite private school and the attention that they received was nothing compared to what Sydney and her peers received at the much smaller P-12 College. Sydney emerged just before 12, her exhausted state clear in the way she dawdled from the hall, the extra weight from her pregnancy still evident around her middle, despite the trackpants and oversized t-shirt she wore. Michael wheeled the pusher over to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek softly and curling his arm around her waist. The new parents looked lovingly into the stroller at their daughter, sleeping peacefully, as they approached the larger group of students now gathered around the picnic table.

At precisely 12:15 the doors of the hall opened and the remaining students exited the building, stretching the aches from their bodies. The group of twenty students congregated near the slides, chatting animatedly as the girls cooed over baby Amelia. Laura spoke with everyone again briefly, before people started to disperse. Sydney, Michael and Jesse headed back off towards the block of flats where the teenagers were residing. "When's your next exam Jess?" Michael asked, attempting to make conversation. "Monday, got my first maths exam, then Wednesday for second, and Biology and lit after that. I'm looking forward to it all being over."

"What are you hoping to do next year?"

"I'm planning to do a double degree in Arts/Commerce, don't really care what uni I go to. What are you doing next year?"

"I deferred to come down here this year, but I've got a place in Melbourne studying Law."

"Are you going to go back down?"

"We haven't really discussed what's happening yet? Everything's just been so hectic with Amelia, but to be honest, I love it here and I'm not sure that I'm ready to go back to Melbourne yet."

"It is a beautiful place," Jesse agreed, "I wasn't sure I wanted to be here, but Sydney and everyone have been so amazing, it makes all the difference."

"Is your family staying down here when you leave?"

"I think so. They're happy and settled here, and it'll be nice to have somewhere to come back to."

"Definitely. We've been coming here for a few years, and I swear it gets more beautiful each time. And I'd love for Amelia to grow up in a place like this." Minutes later they arrived at their respective residences, Sydney saying a quick goodbye to her friend before unlocking the front door and pushing the pram containing her sleeping daughter into the flat. Stopping the pusher next to the table she unbuckled her child, lifting her from the pusher and taking her into the bedroom laying her down in the bassinet, tucking her in gently. Assured that the infant was slumbering peacefully she checked the baby monitor and walked out of the dark room, shutting the door quietly. Michael was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Sydney emerged from the bedroom. Watching her shuffle slowly across the floor, he took in her appearance. The teen looked exhausted, the recent birth of their child and the stress of studying for her final exams had taken its toll. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her skin looked deathly pale. Her stomach stuck out as though she was still expecting and her attempts to hide her excess weight only made it more obvious. "Syd, babe, get some rest. I'll look after Amelia," he told her, stepping towards her to press a kiss to the side of her head. She nodded tiredly, heading into their bedroom, collapsing on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. There's only a couple more chapters to go, and hopefully I'll have them posted in the next few weeks.**

**Thanks for all the feedback guys.**

**Chapter 44**

Three weeks later Sydney and Michael found themselves at the local Golf Club with baby Amelia as Sydney celebrated the end of exams with other members of her class. The fifteen teens sat at a table up the middle of the room with family and teachers spread on tables around the room. Michael was sitting at a table with Jack and Laura and Jesse's family, with baby Amelia sleeping peacefully in her pram beside her father. After the main course was cleared Arvin Sloane stood at the front of the room, ceremoniously clinking a spoon against his almost empty wine glass. "Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have your attention for a few moments, I'd like to say a few words." The room was silent. "Firstly, I want to congratulate this years Year Twelve students. Your efforts over the past thirteen years have finally paid off, and you are officially free. This year has been a tough one for some of you, but I'm proud of the way you have conducted yourselves with such maturity and as a team to ensure that you all made it here today.

"As you are all aware, Sydney gave birth to a beautiful baby girl six weeks ago, and the support that you all have shown her throughout the year has been astounding.

"I understand that not everyone agreed with the schools decision to allow her to continue her study with us, but the faculty collectively made the choice to grant her permission to complete her VCE, and her dedication to her studies are a fine example to all of us that we can achieve our dreams, despite any obstacles that life may throw our way. Congratulations Sydney, we are all so proud and wish you all the best for the future.

"Our joy at Sydney's miracle was short lived however when we learnt of the death of one of our Year ten students following a car accident. I know that each and every member of our community has been affected by this loss, and we, as a faculty, are so proud of your ability to compartmentalise your emotions surrounding this accident while completing your exams. We were all shocked by this death and the circumstances surrounding it but once again you were all able to pull yourselves up and help each other through this tragic time. I know these wounds are still raw and will remain so for a while yet, but the maturity that you have shown these past three weeks has been immeasurably helpful in setting an example to the younger students at our school who are struggling to come to terms with this loss. And for that I thank you.

"Finally I want to take this opportunity to wish you all the best with your future endeavours. May the lessons that you have learnt throughout your time at this school help you to achieve your ambitions, and know that no matter how far you travel in life, you will always have a home here." Applause erupted from the audience as Arvin took his seat once again. Once the principal was seated and the applause had died down, Laura took centre stage, smiling at her daughter as she began a speech that Sydney knew she had been working on for weeks. The group laughed and cried as Laura spoke about each of her students, from first impressions to how incredibly proud she was to see them all complete their studies and move onto the next phase of their lives. Her speech was interrupted by the cry of her granddaughter and without skipping a beat she collected the infant from her pram, cradling her against her chest, rocking her back to sleep as she continued to speak to the crowd.

Once the speeches were over for the evening many of the students shifted from their place in the centre of the room, dispersing to chat with parents and their former teachers. Michael made a beeline for the bar, feeling slightly awkward about the whole evening. He never went to this school, he didn't really know anyone aside from the Bristow's and Syd's friends. Leaving his daughter in the capable hands of her Grandpa Jack, he went to the bar where a small congregation of students had gathered, intent on having a few celebratory drinks before heading off to the after party at Becky's house. While he waited to be served his gaze wandered over to his girlfriend, currently engaged in an animated conversation with the Club Chef, her boss, whom had been so kind to her throughout her pregnancy. Michael knew she was planning to begin work again in the lead up to the Christmas season and he himself was already back at work, having exhausted the generosity of his employer. "Two beers, a glass of Sav Blanc and whiskey straight up thanks." The bartender, another unfamiliar face, nodded setting to work on the order. Drinks sitting on the bar in front of him, Michael handed over some money, accepting the change and shoving it in his pocket for later. He delivered Jack and Laura their drinks, smiling at his now awake daughter who had her grandparents and all those around her enthralled. Going back to the bar he grabbed the two beers from their spot on the hard surface, taking one over to his girlfriend who was eagerly nodding at whatever her boss was saying. Kissing the side of her head, Michael handed her the beverage, taking a sip from his pot, swallowing the liquid eagerly before taking another mouthful. Bidding the couple a quick goodbye the other man left, heading back into the kitchen to help his other staff with the clean up. Lifting the glass to her lips Sydney swallowed almost half the pot in one go, a smile spreading across her face as she swallowed, "Hello old friend," she said, staring at the beer as Michael laughed, "It's been too long." Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, her boyfriend grabbed her round the waist, lowering his lips to hers, deepening the kiss as she moaned against him. Breaking apart for air, she whispered huskily in his ear, "Mum and Dad are watching Amelia tonight." Michael gulped, picking up on her unspoken meaning. "Is there anything in particular you wanted?" he asked, trying not to groan as she ran her lips down his neck. "I could think of a few things," she said innocently, pulling away from her current position to stare into his eyes. The intense stare she was giving him was almost enough for him to take her there and then, but the public nature of their current positioning caused him to rethink, instead he sculled the rest of his beer, slamming the empty glass on the table he had found himself leaning against. Sydney's empty glass followed soon after as the pair grabbed refills taking them back over to where the bulk of people were still gathered.

The music blared from the stereo as the intoxicated teens attempted to dance to the pulsating beat. Becky's family had vacated their home for the evening, offering up their residence as party central for former students. Sydney's class, along with a handful of other students from the school, and out of town friends who had made the trip to Mallacoota, had begun their celebrations in earnest after leaving the Golf Club an hour earlier. Planning what was deemed to be the 'Party of the Year' had started weeks ago, and the students pooled their cash to buy masses of alcohol which was now chilling under chunks of ice in an old tinny in the backyard. Becky had set up the families massive sound system on the back veranda, the vibration from the speakers shaking the wooden structure. A swaying Sydney found her leaning up against the solid chest of her boyfriend, an icy cold stubbie clutched tightly in her left hand. Looking up, she gave him a wobbly smile, turning in his arms so that they were linked around his neck, the condensation off her beer dripping onto his heated skin. Breathing heavily, Michael leaned down to press his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as their tongues began a familiar dance. Pulling apart minutes later, Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead and running his fingers across the delicate skin on her jaw. "I love you Sydney Bristow," he whispered, dropping another kiss to her forehead. "I love you Michael Vaughn," she whispered back, standing on her toes to place a kiss on the bump in his nose. Pulling her arm from its place behind his neck, she takes another drink from her beer, relishing in the cold liquid as it slid down her throat, settling in the pit in her stomach. The song change was met with screams of delight from a number of the girls at the party who stumbled over to dance in front of the speakers, glass bottles clinking against each other as the girls bodies made contact with others. Pressed in between the masses of girls on the 'dancefloor' was Danny. His body was squashed tightly against one of the Year Ten girls and the pair, who had been dating four weeks, were practically humping in amongst the other gyrating bodies. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, Sydney turned around to see Becky standing there, gesturing to the Danny and his latest toy. "Fucking ridiculous isn't it?" Becky said, "You think they'd at least take it inside." Sydney shrugged,

"Typical Danny, tryna prove his manliness. Too bad he's latched onto the one girl who's already slept with half the guys at school. Noah said she tried it on with him, but he told her to piss off." Becky laughed, knowing that Sydney's first love Noah had higher standards than most of the guys in town.

Stumbling through the door of their flat in the early hours of the morning, Sydney and Michael barely made it to the couch before collapsing in a mass of limbs. "God I love you," Michael whispered between heated kisses, pulling at her clothing, throwing the fabric to the ground.

"Love you," she panted, as the pair unceremoniously rolled off the couch, hitting the slate floor together, the sudden jolt not dampening their passion as they continued what they had started earlier that evening.


End file.
